Había una vez un drabble
by WWKitsune
Summary: Ella es una joven deprimida que escribe historias yaoi.El es el regalo sorpresa de su cajita feliz.¿Qué futuro le espera a Ryoma en las negligentes manos de Sakunator? ¿Lo tratará Sakuno como al conejito de Duracell?¿Será este el inicio de una tierna hist
1. Capítulo Uno: Concierto gatuno

**Advertencias: Los personajes le pertece a Konomi sensei. No a tí, ni a tí y muchos menos a tí. Ningun Karupin fue dañado en la producción de ese fic. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Cualquier parecido a un adaptaplagio es al propósito. No nos hacemos responsables por daños colaterales o efectos secundarios. Se recomienda no consumir liquidos durante el trasncurso de este fic.

* * *

**

**El Duque Grecoromano.**

El es un billonario grecoromano turco inglés, especialista en marketing y ginecología. Uno de los más famosos en el ramo. En sus ratos libres corre autos "chocones" en la esquina de tu barrio.

Ella es una supermodelo, intelectual rayando en lo "nerd" del asunto, aburrida de la vida. Se levanta una mañana y se pone a pensar acerca de la fragilidad del ser y la insoportable levedad de la vida urbana. Traicionada por el hombre a quien amaga, decide irse por la vida e inscribirse en una escuela-convento en donde sólo se admiten varones.

Pero cuando a él se le acabaron las moneditas para los autos chocones, decidió volver al colegio porque le dijimos que es un niño genio. Porque sigue en el colegio y es especialista en marketing y ginecología.

Es así como la historia empieza.

**Capítulo 1: Concierto Gatuno**

No iba a comportarse como una niña de kindergarten y echarse a llorar si no le dejaban reviews o le decían que copiaba novelas de Diana Palmer, se dijo Sakuno a sí misma. Había decido dejar su vida pasada y dirigirse a un convento. Había consultado su decisión con sus primos, Momoshiro y Ann, dueños de la peluquería de tu barrio. Ellos se habían opuesto a su decisión de que los abandonara por irse a pasar el resto de su vida a un convento. Lógicamente si ella se iba no iba a haber quien les limpiara la casa. Pero ella testarudamente insistió en emprender su aventura el camino hacia el Dorado, o lo que sea que se presentara en el camino.

El motivo principal de porque había decidido huir era evidente. Su novio la había dejado plantada en la noche de bodas por irse con su mejor amiga, Tomoka.

No era justo lo que había sucedido, cuando Tomoka llegó al pueblo ella le tendió la mano pero, su nueva amiga se le subió hasta el codo. No solamente le robó el amor de su prometido, si no toda su ropa interior. Pero eso había quedado atrás y no iba a tropezar con la misma piedra. Ya no quería saber nada con la vida, ni los hombres, ni la ropa interior. Había decidido ser libre como el viento e ir hacia donde este la llevara. Con sus maletas de piel de morsa se subió al coche que robó anoche, a un tipo tan listo como ella que iba a ligar.

No estaba segura de hacia donde dirigirse, ni si se había acordado de apagar la cocina antes de partir. Su intención inicial era irse en busca del mar, para ahogar sus penas. No sabía para quedaba el mar, porque ella no conocía la capital. Pero desafortunadamente era demasiado despistada y terminó encaminada hacia las montañas. No sabía bien como de pronto llegó a Italia.

No era culpa de su ineptitud y escaso coeficiente intelectual, era culpa del extraño auto. Ese sujeto Arthur Weasley había dejado sus documentos y artefactos extraños dentro del auto. En el asiento de atrás daba bote un extraño palito que al agitarlo lanzaba chispitas y al apuntarlo hacia ella de pronto olvido donde estaba y que estaba haciendo sentada en el auto.

Entonces tuvo que detener el auto, no sólo porque no recordaba hacia donde iba, sino porque en el descuido había aplastado a alguien.

De inmediato se bajó para ver que es lo que había sucedido. Afortunadamente el auto estaba a salvo, no era más que un rasguño en el chasis. Suspiró aliviada. Entonces se fijó de inmediato si la persona atropellada seguía viva. Si era así tendría que aplastarla bien, para que muriera y no pagar hospitalización. No había llevado mucho dinero, al menos eso creía, sólo para sus vacaciones.

Desafortunadamente su auto se había quedado sin combustible. Entonces iba a tener que empujarlo para acabar de arrollar al peatón. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el sujeto, de hermosos ojos ambarinos extraños para un italiano, abrió sus bellos labios finos y crueles y le dijo.

"No me mates maldita sea."

Entonces ella se detuvo. El sujeto era bastante atractivo y quizá podría ayudarla a recuperar su pasado, memoria, ropa interior y ayudarla con el combustible.

…

Estaba soñando que andaba solo y triste por el camino, que la luna era de queso y de pronto caía la noche y lo aplastaba. Y estaba muy pesada. Abrió los ojos y lo que tenía encima no era Karupin.

Era una mujer. Hubiera preferido que fuera la luna de queso, ya le estaba dando hambre. Al parecer ella estaba tratando de medirle la temperatura.

"Bájate de encima mío."

"Eto… Eto… tienes fiebre…"

Respondió la desconocida colocando una toalla higiénica fría sobre su frente. Estaban ambos dentro de un auto, en el asiento de atrás y a través de la ventana pudo notar que era de noche.

Ella se levantó de encima suyo apoyando sus rodillas sobre las joyas de la familia. El joven trató de incorporarse pero al hacerlo se dio contra el techo del auto. Volvió a caer adolorido sobre el asiento, aplastando los objetos extraños que había bajo su cuerpo. Podía sentir como la tapa de los libros se le incrustaba en las costillas y jurar que uno de esos libros le mordía el trasero.

Pero no importaba nada, tenía que salir de ese lugar a como de lugar, esa mujer era muy extraña.

"Me voy a mi casa."

Anunció levantándose nuevamente.

"Voy contigo."

Ella debía estar loca o ebria.

Llevar a su castillo a una desconocida que lo había atropellado no era una buena idea.

Aunque podría ser ventajoso. El castillo que le pertenecía a su familia, en el cual había vivido toda su vida, en donde antes había habido una escuela de magia y hechicería, pero como les subió la renta y no quisieron pagar tuvieron que ser desalojados, ahora iba a ser usurpado por la malvada de su cuñada. Una mujer angurrienta y vil que había engatusado a toda su familia, y hasta la mascota. No contenta con ello también le robaba las moneditas que le quedaban para jugar en los autos chocones. Había logrado que para que él pueda heredar el castillo tuviera que casarse. Afortunadamente pudo hacer unos cambios en el testamento, no fue difícil, corrupción hay en todos lados.

Entonces decidió irse de castillo, para vivir su vida y no dejar que la vida lo viva. Y ahora estaba en la parte trasera de un auto con una mujer sentada encima de él. Hubiera preferido que fuera Karupin.

Ella tenía mirada de cachorrito muerto. No, no tanto como eso, más se parecía a las ranitas que abría en sus clases de física nuclear. Como cuando lo miraban y casi parecían decirle.

"No me mates maldita sea."

Ah, esa frase se le había quedado en la cabeza.

"Soy una ranita mística y si me dejas vivir te concederé un deseo. Puedes escoger entre salud, dinero o amor."

"!Dinero! Dinero!"

Así que elegí el dinero. Por eso no tengo ni amor, ni salud y ahora me tengo que buscar una incauta y encima me atropellan. Pensó

Pero esta mujer, podía servirle de algo. Quizá la maldita asesina podía ayudarlo a conservar su castillo. Sino siempre podía disecarla.

"Hn. Mi castillo es ese de allá. Llévame y dejaré que te quedes. Karupin te hará un espacio en su litera."

"Yeeeeee." Dijo ella saltando de nuevo sobre él.

"Pero el auto no tiene combustible."

"Ni modo, vas a tener que empujar." Le dijo él.

"Esta bien."

Entonces ella recogió del suelo del auto el extraño palito que lanzaba chispitas y al agitarlo de casualidad el auto empezó a moverse, despacito cuesta abajo, por la colina de Pony. En el camino iba arrollando a unos cuantos huérfanos del hogar de Pony. Ella alcanzó a bajarse de un salto y pudo notar que el auto tenía una tuerquita enorme en el techo y esta giraba. Se quedó extasiada contemplando como aquel carro de juguete iba rumbo al precipicio.

…

Por lo menos la extraña mujer lo había dejado en paz por un rato. En el hospital podía estar tranquilo y en paz. Pero de pronto otra vez ahí estaba ella. Parada en la puerta con una estola de piel nueva, que al verla le recordaban a su amado Karupin. Olía a Karupin. Sabía a Karupin.

"No Karupiiiiinnnnnnnnn."

"¿Te gusta? Tu cuñada me la regaló por atropellarte."

"No… Karupin no."

"Dice que si termino e atropellarte me da la cola y las patitas de la suerte. ¿No es linda tu cuñada?"

"Nooo Karupin, no. Con razón no venía a visitarme."

"Lo malo es que ahora voy a necesitar una cartera que haga juego. Pero no importa… ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mataste a Karupin, ahora tendré que matarte a ti. Colgaré tus trenzas en el parabrisas de mi auto chocón."

"No, si yo no lo maté. Fue tu cuñada, a mi me lo dieron así."

"Nooooo Karupin. Ahora no tengo quien me arañe cada vez que me arañe."

"Yo, yo." Gritó ella.

"Ahora no tengo a nadie a quien acariciar."

"Yo, yo."

Insistía entusiasmada.

"Ahora no tendré a quien mandar a que lo esterilicen."

"Yo… No."

"Nooo… Karupin."

**Continuará…**

**AN: ♫ Que lastima se termino el capitulo de hoy ♪ pronto volveremos con mas si nos dejas muchos reviews ♫**


	2. Capítulo Dos: Peras con arroz

**Ya sabes que los personajes de POT le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. No son tuyos, ni tuyos y tampoco lo serán. Tampoco las novelas de Diana Palmer, porque son de Diana Palmer. Duh!!!**

**Wiki:...  
****Weird:...  
****Tezuka:...  
****¿? **

Esto de comentar es una bobería, vamos a delante con el capítulo.  
**Gracias por sus reviews… Si no has dejado uno hasta ahora. ¿Qué esperas? Comenta ahora comenta ¡ya!!!! Si no Kira te llevará. XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Peras con arroz **

**Ryoma es stripper, cheerleader que ****asiste a la escuela y tiene las hormonas revolteadas. **

**Sakuno asiste al mismo colegio de varones y por accidente invocó al demonio en su clase de cocina al intentar una receta nueva. **

**¿Qué pasará cuando su perezoso compañero de trabajo la ignore completamente¿Será este el inicio de una linda historia de amor o el final del mundo? **

¡Oh No! Un hombre, no tenía uno tan cerca desde que estaba en el kindergarten. Pensaba ella mientras que lo veía mover los pompones al ritmo de la música. Pero había asistido para relajarse un poco y disfrutar un poco, después de haber tenido un mal día. Todo empezó cuando se levantó en la mañana para asistir a sus clases. Iba a ver a su perezoso compañero de escuela, que no sólo no le prestaba atención y se comía su almuerzo, sino que además movía su bastón del espíritu con mucha destreza.

Lo veía todas las noches practicar hasta tarde, subido en la mesa de la sala común de Gryffindor. En vez de estudiar se ponía a practicar porras. La noche anterior no había sido la excepción y la dejó haciendo la tarea sola.

Les habían encargado una tarea complicada para la clase de cocina. Así que a la hora del receso se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca. Estaba revisando unos libros pero no encontraba nada interesante. Hasta que vio al fondo del pasillo una sección que nunca antes había visitado. Sin saber bien porque se puso nerviosa al acercase a esa parte oscura de la biblioteca, por fin la reconoció, era la sección prohibida. Seguro había buenas recetas de cocina en ese lado. Se aproximó con cuidado de no ser vista cuando de pronto su compañero de clase apareció de entre las sombras.

Estaba escondido leyendo en la zona prohibida.

No sabía que decirle… se sonrojó al verlo mover su bastón del espíritu cuando se acercaba.

"Eto….No sabía que sabías leer…Eto…. Que estabas aquí."

"Mmmm… esta es la mejor sección de la biblioteca. Nadie viene hacia acá y puedo dormir en paz. Además hay libros y revistas para adultos."

"Etooooo…."

"¿Y tú que haces aquí que no estás haciendo mi tarea?"

"AHhhhhh….. eto……..waaaaaaaaa…"

Y tomó el primer libro que estuvo a su alcance para salir corriendo. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la clase de cocina. Apenas podía contener aliento. Justo a tiempo porque empezó la clase de pociones.

Sus demás compañeros llegaron a la clase y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Ahí venía su compañero meneando su bastón del espíritu. Se sentó a su lado para luego chorrearse sobre el pupitre. Ella se puso un pañuelo alrededor de sus trenzas y todo el resto del salón hizo lo mismo.

La clase de cocina con el profesor Snape no era su favorita, porque siempre terminando incinerado a su maestro. Y mientras este escribía las indicaciones en la pizarra ella revisaba el extraño libro que había encontrado.

Pero su compañero no cooperaba… Se la pasaba jugando con su bastón mientras ella hacía todo el trabajo. Entonces ella tenía que leer los ingredientes…Pero su compañero seguía sin colaborar….

"Echizen, deje de jugar con eso en horas de clase…"

Regañó el profesor.

Entonces Ryoma del susto lo dejó caer el bastón sobre caldero y salpicó todo lo que estaba empezando a preparar. Lo peor se manchó el libro.

"!Oh no!"

Exclamó ella al ver el desastre…Pero no se podía detener ahora. Limpió la hoja del libro con una mano mientras y las letras apenas se podían leer. Era una receta muy extraña… ¿O sería que con el laberinto perdió la hoja en que estaba?

Siguió con la receta que le indicaba recitar unas palabras en un idioma extraño. No podía pedirle ayuda a su compañero en ese momento…. Estaba limpiando la mesa con una de sus trenzas. Tenía que acabar con la receta o los iban a reprobar, de nuevo.

Cuando terminó de leer el libro se dio cuenta que la trenza con la que había limpiado al mesa se había desintegrado. Intentó ocultar la falta de la trenza poniéndose uno de los pompones de su compañero en la cabeza pero eso lo hacía más notorio.

No quería que nadie se diera cuenta por que sino se reirían de ella más que la vez pasada cuando se olvido de ponerse ropa interior.

Nouu. No quería que eso volviera a suceder.

Distraídamente empujo a Ryoma que se estaba quedando dormido otra vez. Ryoma sin darse cuenta soltó el bastón del espíritu en el caldero y de pronto ocurrió una gran explosión.

De pronto el ambiente empezó a oler de un modo extraño, a azufre sin duda… El profesor se acercó a ver que era lo que había ocurrido… Al ver el libro sus dudas se despejaron al instante…

Tuvieron que desalojar el aula y cerrar el pabellón entero.

Fue sin querer, no sabía que aquel libro era de magia negra, muy negra… Y sin querer había invocado al demonio.

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo. Los habían reprobado nuevamente. Nada de eso no hubiera sucedido si hubieran hecho la receta de siempre, la del capítulo dos, peras con arroz.

Ni modo, a mal tiempo buena cara. Ahora que tenía a aquel hermoso joven bailoteando delante de ella, moviendo los pompones de esa forma tan sensual. Se le hacía familiar, lo había visto en algún lado, pero no se le ocurría donde. El antifaz ocultaba su identidad, más no su intimidad, porque era muy pequeñita la tela que llevaba encima.

En esa pequeñita tela tenía una colita de zorro, su gorro blanco tenía orejitas rojas de zorro rojo, como el pecado, con una letra R al medio.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Así que todos los centavitos que había ahorrado para su vejez, los iba a usar ahora. Apenas se acercara lo suficiente se los iba a meter en la ranura de la cola.

Ahora era el momento. Aunque tenía toda la tanga llena de billetitos apenas si le alcanzaba espacio para meterle las moneditas. Se las iba a meter como fuera, para eso las había ahorrado.

"Eto… eto…"

Susurró al verlo acercarse…

Las demás chicas gritaban eufóricas y el _stripper _seguía pareciéndole tan familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes en algún lado.

"Eto…. Eto….."

Al final lo atrapó de la colita y le vació su frasco de centavitos. Pero desafortunadamente el material de la ropa no era lo suficientemente resistente y se cayeron todas las moneditas, junto con la prenda.

Así que al final no le quedó de otra que pasar el gorro.

**…**

Era de tarde y Ryoma caminaba enojado a través las canchas que se encontraban atrás de la escuela. Si hubiera tenido sus pompones y su bastón del espíritu no hubiera dudado en lanzarle un _twist serve_ al primero que se le cruzara. Había sido un mal día y aún no terminaba. Primero se había levantado tarde porque el _nerd _de su compañero se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde y no lo había dejado dormir.

Medio rarito su compañero, porque usaba dos trenzas y se vestía de rosadito. Siempre estaba diciendo frases estúpidas como "Eto…" Por lo menos no roncaba demasiado y le hacía las tareas escolares.

Aunque por su culpa habían reprobado la clase de cocina. Había estado haciendo alguna extraña receta cuando de pronto el salón de clases se llenó de un humo amarrillo y empezaron a salir llamas de suelo. También se puso algo caliente. Olía horrible, es decir apestaba, más que cuando a alguna persona se le ocurre "adaptar" una novela y atribuirse el crédito. Todos tuvieron que salir huyendo.

Lo peor de todo es que había perdido su bastón del espíritu en ese suceso.

No, lo peor de todo es que su amigo Momo lo había convencido para cambiar su turno en el show de esa noche e iba a tener que hacer una función doble. Se puso su gorro blanco con orejas de zorrito rojo, tapando su cabello negro con destellos verdosos y un antifaz para tapar sus ojos dorados pescadito _goldfish._ Y se encomendó a todos los santitos que se conocía y hasta Kira, para que todo le saliera bien el espectáculo, ganara mucho dinero, no se le olvidaran los pasos, su numero telefónico y el camino a su casa y salió al escenario a bailar.

Todo iba bien, un par de pompones por aquí, movidita por allá. Su billetera, mejor dicho, su ropa de trabajo, estaba llena de billetitos. Pero de pronto divisó entre la multitud un rostro familiar. Era su amigo el rarito que lo miraba de manera extraña. Sabía que era gay. Pero eso no importaba, con tal que pagara la entrada. ¡No¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí que no le hacía su tarea? Al parecer tenía intenciones de decirle algo.

Entonces se le acercó para ver que quería. Al parecer aumentar sus ganancias de la noche. No se iba a negar, sus pompones ya estaban viejitos y además necesitaba un nuevo bastón del espíritu.

"Eto…."

Le dijo cuando lo tuvo en frente... Tenía un frasco de monedas… Debía estar bromeando. Entonces se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Y de pronto sintió algo frío rozándole los cachetes. Se le estaban congelado las posaderas y de pronto su micro traje empezó a descender por sus piernas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

El maldito estaba pagando con sencillo.

De pronto las ganancias de la noche estaban esparcidas por el suelo junto con su taparrabo.

"Nooo mi plata…. Es mía maldita…"

No iba a permitir que le robaran su dinero. Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre los billetes para devolverlos a donde estaban antes. Entonces tuvo que sacarse su gorro y colocar su dinero ahí.

Todo por culpa del maldito nerd.

**…**

No podía dormir, por la impresión de haber visto más allá de lo evidente. Es más no podía cerrar los ojos porque aún le dolían por la poción que se le había caído en la cara. Aún tenía restos de peras y arroz en lo que le quedaba de las trenzas. Le dio lo que quedó de su tarea a la mascota del portero… El animalito tan lindo se comió todo de un bocado. Tan lindo Fluffly, pero cuando regresó a la escuela notó algo extraño en el perrito. Como que tenía más grande su cabecita, tanto que aprecía que tuviera tres.

Seguía sin poder dormir y seguía pensando en aquel apuesto joven a quien hizo que se le cayera el calzoncillo. Pero no fue su culpa, fue culpa de Newton, quien le mandaba a _"inventar"_ la gravedad. Ahh… si pudiera verlo de nuevo… le diría… ¡Que grandes los tienes! Sin duda sus pompones eran enormes. Se veía lindo aquel joven, al verlo de cerca, de tan cerca… tenía buen cutis.

A propósito de ello, dónde estaría en ese momento su perezoso compañero de clase. No había estado bailando semidesnudo sobre la mesa del Gran comedor esa noche. Era extraño, de repente sería bueno que fuera a buscarlo a ver que le había pasado.

Pero les habían prohibido salir de las habitaciones tan tarde. Por culpa del pequeño incidente de la clase de cocina ocurrían cosas extrañas en el colegio. Como posesiones y cosas raras… La pared de su baño había estado sangrando, así que se había quedado sin toallas higiénicas limpiándolo.

Iba a tener que ir a comprar más cuando pudiera juntar más centavitos….

De pronto sintió ruidos en la puerta… Y esta se abrió con un profundo crujido... Una sombra se asomó por el marco de la puerta y del susto se le pararon las trenzas. Bueno, lo que quedaban de ellas. Era una sombra con cuernos, era el demonio que se había aparecido en su puerta para secuestrarla y pedir una recompensa. Pero no… ¡Era su ex marido¿Pero cuándo se había casado?

Daba igual.

La sombra empezó a acercarse hacia su cama…. Más y más… Hacía un ruido extraño al caminar, como cuando suenan moneditas o algo metálico. Ella se escondió bajo las frazadas esperando que se vaya o algo.

Pero reunió valor y sacó un ojo por debajo de los cobertores. Si era un ladrón tenía que defenderse y ese palito que traía en la mano no era por gusto. Lanzaba unas chispitas de colores que brillaban en la oscuridad. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hubo un estallido. Y pronto se dio cuenta que en el suelo había una alcancía en forma de cerdito.

¡Llena de moneditas!

Era una extraña alcancía de ojos dorados, tanga y gorrito con orejitas de zorro. Repleta de moneditas.

Lo mejor es que había podido conseguir el dinero que tanto necesitaba. Sakuno sonrió abrazando a su nueva alcancía. Ahora si iba a poder comprar sus toallas higiénicas, rehacer su vida y ser feliz de nuevo…

**Continuará… **

**"Sakuno casos de la vida real" si Kira no te lleva por no comentar. XD Búscalo en el kiosko más cercano. **


	3. Capítulo Tres: Mundo al revés

**Advertencias: Fumar puede ser dañino para la salud. Pulmones tienes dos, neuronas miles, por cada mary/sue que haces, Kira mata algún animalito lindo y neuronas de quien lee... No "adaptes", di no al plagio, sí a la vida.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de POT te pertenecen, son de Konomi sensei. Ningún Karupin fue dañado en este drabble. Las escenas de acción fueron interpretadas por un doble, que tampoco fue dañado. Sólo nuestro cerebro por escribir tantas sandeces juntas. No nos responsabilizamos por efectos secundarios o daños a terceros. **

**

* * *

**

**Ella decidió escribir un diario usando un extraño cuaderno que se encontró en la calle que tenía en la carátula una caligrafía ****muy extraña y notas de autor más largas que patada de astronauta. Curiosa y misteriosamente de pronto las personas de su vecindario empezaron a morir. **

**El tenía toda una vida por delante. Tenía todo lo que podía querer… Salud. Dinero. Y mucho… AMOR! Era un bombón asesino, capitán del equipo de tenis, jaxes, monopolio, unir puntitos y se había convertido en barman justo finalizando la escuela primaria. A pesar de ello tenía una doble personalidad ¿Qué pasara cuando jugando a vestirse de mucama se encuentre con una misteriosa mujer desconocida en la playa del mar del bosque chino¿Podrá Ryoma sobrevivir esta vez o tendrá que cambiar cuerpos con Karupin?**

**  
****Capítulo 3: El mundo al revés**

Ella caminaba por las calles mirando a la gente pasar, la extraña de trenzas largas sin preocupaciones iba. Había legaña en su mirada y mientras se limpiaba el ojo con la manga de su chompa rosada una viejita la atropello con su andador.

De pronto estaba ella tirada en el suelo con huellas de viejita en la cara cuando un cuaderno negro cayó del cielo y la dejo inconciente.

Pero cuando volvió en si estaba en una cama de hospital. Al verla despierta una enfermera se acerco y le dijo.

"La viejita que te atropello se dio a la fuga pero por las huellas de sus zapatos y las marcas de su andador la atraparan pronto. Me olvidaba, entre tus cosas encontramos un cuaderno. Si necesitas algo no te olvidas de llamarme. ¿Neee? Note-kun"

"¿Ah? Etto… ¿Note-kun?"

"¿Sí Note kun¿Te pasa algo¿Por qué te llamas Death verdad? Leímos tu nombre en el cuaderno escolar, Note kun"

"Eto…"

Las enfermera se retiró dejando a Note kun pensando en lo que había sucedido. Tomo entre sus manos su cuaderno escolar y notó que tenían un color muy oscuro. Pero no podía recordar lo que había sucedido. Tampoco podía recordar y entender lo que en el cuaderno estaba escrito.

Al abandonar el hospital vio que en su puerta habían puesto su nombre: _Death Note._

Pero había algo que la preocupaba. Su cuaderno carecía de vida. Era demasiado negro y no tenía ningún colorcito dentro, tampoco tenía nada escrito dentro de las hojitas. Estaba tan vacío que no iba a perder tiempo y tan pronto llegara a su casa lo iba a llenar de cositas.

Podía escribir acerca de su maravillosa vida. De todo lo que había hecho, porque eso sí podía recordar. Como olvidar que era una famosa maga espiritista, pirata del caribe, medio vampira, cantante de música tropical, escritora de novelas románticas, mitad inventadas, mitad "adaptadas", duelista de esgrima, kendo, y mini golf, jugadora de basketball, damas chinas, ajedrez, monopolio, sudoku, unir puntitos, tenis, fútbol, voleyball, volley-playa, rugby, polo, patinadora de hielo, asesina incondicional y en sus ratos libres espiaba para la KGB. Aunque entre sus planes aún estaba ser pacifista, mediadora en oriente y tierra media, elfa, diosa de la cumbia y moderadora de talkshow.

Pero antes de hacer todo eso pasó por la librería y compro algunas cosas.

No podía aguantarse las ganas de empezar a escribir su diario. Sería el diario de Death Note por que ese era su nombre. Un nombre un poco curioso, pero sonaba tan "_Kawaiiiii"_

Entonces cómo empezar a contar tanta diversión…

_Querido Diario:_

_Dia 1:_

_Hoy descubrí que las ancianitas no son tan inofensivas como parecen. Una de ellas por ejemplo me atropelló._

_Y conocía un doctor super hiper mega archi guapo, se llama Hajime Mizuki y me atendió de lo más bien. Me gustaban mucho sus rulitos, me gustaría volver a verlo mañana. Ojala me atropellen de nuevo, pero otra ancianita esta vez. n.n El doctor Mizuki me dijo que saldría a pasear por la playa alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, justo a la hora que pasa el camión de basura. A él le gusta subirse al risco, ese que es tan peligroso. . Se podría caer y morir. Pero es bien kawaii._

_Dia 2:_

_Hoy regresé del velorio del doctor Mizuki. Fue tan triste. Pero hice muchos nuevos amigos. Sus nombres son: Fuji Yuuta y su hermano Syusuke que había llevado a dos amigos Tezuka Kunimitsu y Saeki Kojiro también Atushi Ryo y su gemelo Ryo. Había otro chico muy simpático pero muy vanidoso, se llamaba Atobe keigo y había ido con su ayudante Munehiro Kabaji y todos sus amigos, Choutaro Ohtori, Shishido, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Gakuto Mukahi, Yushi Oshitari, Jiro Akutagawa._

_Todos ellos fueron muy lindos conmigo. En fin ojala los vuelva a ver pronto._

_PD. Y todos también son bien kawai _

_Más PD. Este es una florcita que saqué de su tumba. n.n_

_Dia 3:_

_Hoy regrese del velorio de los chicos que conocí ayer. Aparentemente había algo en la comida que les cayó mal. Felizmente yo no comí mucho. Esta vez nadie quiso ser mi amigo. Al parecer a nadie le gustó mi diario a pesar que trate de arreglarlo pegándole muchos stickers de Hello Kitty y pasándole varias veces glitter de colores por encima de mi nombre._

_¿Querido diario por que nadie quiere ser mi amigo¿Será por mi oscuro pasado como elfa doméstica? ___

_Dia 4:_

_Querido diario:_

_Hace un mes que vivo aquí y no te he estado escribiendo porque he estado bien ocupada haciendo todo eso que dije que hacía. n.n Y ya me quiero mudar de nuevo por que este barrio esta muy deshabitado._

_Aunque han abierto aquí a la vuelta dos nuevas funerarias… Que cosa tan extraña._

_Ayer les pedí a mis amigos de colegio que me anotaran sus nombres y sus números telefónicos para poder llamarlos y pasar lindos momentos juntos, pero me olvidé de llevar mi directorio telefónico así que les cedí algunas hojas de mi diario para anotarlo y no olvidarme pero todos se murieron._

_Y no pude llamarlos nunca._

_No es justo. Todos prefieren morir antes de ser mis amigos. ¿Por qué¿Será por mi mal aliento?_

_La vida es muy injusta. El mundo es muy cruel. No tengo a nadie con quien conversar ni a quien contarle mis cosas._

_Quizás debería dar un paseo por la playa, cerca del risco para ver a los animalitos haber si ellos prefieren ser mis amigos. n.n _

…

Al día siguiente ella salió muy temprano de su casa a pasear en la playa. Se fue al risco y se sentó a ver a los animalitos marinos nadando en el mar. Todos se veían tan contentos así que empezó a escribir lo que estaba viendo en su diario atiborrado de stickers de Hello Kitty. Pero era muy difícil referirse a un animalito específico habiendo tantos, así que empezó a ponerles nombres.

Extrañamente los animalitos empezaron a morir.

"¡No es justo¡Todos prefieren morir antes de ser mis amigos!"

Exclamó al borde de las lágrimas.

De pronto el mar empezó a retirarse como si huyera de ella y reveló entonces una figura en la orilla. Había ahí una extraña mucama que se estaba lavando los pies a la orilla del mar. Quizás ella si querría ser su amiga.

Si no quería igual podía obligarla.

La mitad del camino la bajó corriendo y la otra mitad rodando.

"Hola. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?"

Le pregunto a la mucama que se había asustado al verla cubierta de algas, cangrejos, botellas de plástico y demás basura que se le había pegado al cuerpo cuando bajó el risco rodando.

"Mada mada dane"

La mucama le respondió y se empezó a alejar de ella como si tuviera en frente un monstruo marino.

No podía ser posible. ¿Había dicho algo malo acaso¿No se habría lavado bien la boca? No, seguramente la mucama tenía que regresar a su trabajo.

"Espera un momento… ¿No quieres ir a limpiar mi casa?"

Pero la mucama comenzó a caminar más rápido y su faldita empezaba a volar al viento.

"¡Nunca limpio mi casa¡Nunca tiendo mi cama, ya he perdido tres mascotas ahí dentro¡Te pagaré bien¡Tengo mucha comida¡Sólo quiero que seas mi amiga!"

"¿Comida?"

"¡Si!"

La mucama parecía estar muy hambrienta. Quizás la podría retener en la casa poniéndole algo a la comida.

_Día 5:_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy descubrí que a las mucamas hambrientas de la playa del mar del bosque chino les gustan los dulces. A la que conocí ayer le hice un sendero de pastelitos y caramelos hasta mi casa, aunque a la mitad del camino tuve que agarrar a escobazos a un tipo muy extraño que se estaba comiendo mis dulces. Tenía el cabello negro y una ojeras muy pronunciadas. Andaba todo encorvado con unos jeans raídos, un polo blanco. Seguramente era loco por que no traía zapatos. Cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo inconciente usando mi diario me alcanzó a preguntar si sabía algo de Kira. _

_Si yo supiera algo de "Kira" sería por que "Kira" era mi amigo pero todos mis amigos murieron así que no sabía de quien me estaba hablando. Pero lo último que me dijo me dejó algo intrigada. _

_Un segundo antes de quedarse inconciente me dijo:_

"_Yo se que tú eres…"_

"_¿Kira?"_

_Le pregunté algo nerviosa. _

"_No una pobre &# que no tiene vida y amigos… y que andas secuestrando pobres mucamas hambrientas…"_

_Y entonces cayó desmayado. No entendí a que se refería. Pero eso no importaba por que tenía que ir a secuestrar pobres mucamas hambrientas e ir a "adaptar" una novela para así mendigar reviews y compensar mi falta de amigos. Pero ahora que finalmente logré que la mucama entrara a mi casa no la dejare salir nunca por que tendrá que ayudarme a transcribir y cambiarle los nombres de los personajes a todas las novelas de Diana Palmer._

Cuando la mucama despertó del coma diabético provocado por haberse empujado media fábrica de chocolates con todo y Willy Wonka, no sabía donde estaba. Este lugar no era su casa donde tenía todo lo que deseaba en la vida. ¡Salud, dinero y mucho AMOR! No estaba por ningún lado su raqueta de tenis, ni el resto de sus cosas de barman. No había nada del mundo que conocía y lo rodeaba, tan perfecto y del cual tenía que escapar vestido de mucama modo para conocer el mundo real.

¡De pronto se dio cuenta que había sido secuestrada por su marido!

"Etooooo…"

Escuchó que algo sonaba a su alrededor. Era una chica, con las trenzas más largas que el resto de su cuerpo. Le parecía familiar, pero no tenía idea de quien era.

"Hn… Eres extraña."

Le dijo levantándose del sillón donde estaba echado.

"Eto… sólo quería que fueras mi amiga y…"

Ella iba a llorar o algo parecido. La nariz se le humedecía y los ojos también. Mejor se iba rapidito antes de que lo agarrara de paño de lágrimas y mocos.

"MMM… Ya me voy."

"Nooo... No te vayas… tengo más dulces, tengo más comida, tengo mi cama destendida y mi habitación sin limpiar. No te vayas por favor, que no tengo a nadie con quien conversar. Nadie me quiere, todos me odian… todos prefieren morir antes de ser mis amigos…"

"Bye bye."

"¡Nooooo te vayaaaaas!"

Y ella saltó atrapando sus piernas. Se prendió de ellas como si fuera una pulga, de esas que no le salían a Karupin ni bañándolo con detergente.

"Déjame ir que tengo que continuar con mi vida en la que no tengo nada más que desear y continuar con mi doble personalidad."

"No te vayas… si te vas no me queda nada porque vivir. Vivo sola y todos en mi barrio mueren misteriosamente, todos mis compañeros de escuela, todos… hasta los animalitos del bosque…"

Ella no sólo era extraña, sino radioactiva también. Era mejor alejarse de ella de una vez.

"MM…!Mira¡Un animalito del bosque que aun no ha muerto.!

Dijo él señalando a la ventana.

"¿Dónde? "

Y ella preguntó volteando a ver la ventana. Pero cuando volteó sin alcanzar a ver a ningún animalito lindo, la mucama ya no estaba.

Era una lástima, que la mucama, su única amiga haya escapado de ese modo. Debía ponerlo en su diario de inmediato.

Tomó uno de sus lapiceros de _glitter_ rosado y empezó a narrar.

_Querido Diario:_

_La mucama que había secuestrado se me escapó. Ni siquiera le pude pedir su nombre… Y tampoco limpió mi casa. No sé que hacer para tener amigos y conseguir reviews. Me siento tan triste y sola. Ya casi no se me ocurre que nueva novela "adaptar"._

_Quizá si vuelvo a ver a esa mucama, ella me pueda sugerir algún título y podamos escribir juntas… n.n Eso sería super kawaiii…_

_P.D. No hay posdata n.n_

Entonces cerró su cuaderno negro repleto de calcomanías de Hello Kitty y a lo lejos divisó una figura masculina. Lo había visto antes. En la escuela, era uno de los sobrevivientes. No estaba en su clase, no era uno de sus amigos. No, él era el capitán del equipo de tenis, monopolio, canicas, etc, etc, etc. El tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear… Jamás se iba a fijar en ella.

En efecto no lo hizo, porque de pronto la atropelló.

"No te vi. Lo siento."

"Eto…No hay problema."

Y ella no dejaba de sonreír. Aunque él seguía de pie encima de ella.

"Eto…"

"Cierto… me tengo que bajar de encima de ti."

Apenas lo hizo se fue. Ya sabía que no se iba a fijar en ella. Nunca…

"Ouch."

"Ops... Lo siento... Es que no te vi."

"No hay problema…"

No podía dejar de sonreírle, era tan apuesto, tan guapo, tan kawaiii y el único sobreviviente. Ahora con todos muertos en su clase, seguro que la iba a ver a ella.

Asistían a clase los dos. Uno en cada esquina del aula. Lo curioso es que ni siquiera el profesor aparecía. La escuela se había vuelto sumamente aburrida.

Ryoma dormitaba desparramado sobre su pupitre mientras ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. De cuando en cuando se le escapaba un ronquidito. Se veía super kawaiii...

Entonces ya que no había nada que hacer en la escuela ella decidió hablarle.

"Eto…."

Pero ni así le hacía caso. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Entonces de nuevo se animó a hablarle, pero su voz se perdió con la campanada que marcaba el final de la escuela.

El se levantó y se fue del aula para irse por fin. Pero justo cuando se estaba yendo volteó a mirarla…

Y el corazón de ella dio un brinco.

Por fin la habría visto.

"Mmm… Horio, luego me pasas las notas de clase. "

Le dijo y se fue.

Tenía mucha tarea, a pesar de que no había maestro, ni clases, ni nada que hacer en la escuela. Igual tenía que hacerla. Remoloneaba sobre sus cuadernos estirándose como su mascota Karupin lo hacía.

Miraba por la ventana, la noche clara y llena de estrellitas. De pronto pasó una estrella fugaz, de esas a las que le pides deseos…

"Mmm…. Deseo… no tener nada que hacer durante el día, dormir todo lo que me de la gana, comer lo que se me antoje, rascarme las pulgas en paz y lamerme mis partecitas sin que nadie me diga nada… MMM… olviden lo último. ¡Ah sí, desearía tener orejas y cola peluda y dormir todo el día y todo eso…"

Dijo Ryoma estirándose de nuevo haciendo sonar todos sus huesitos. De pronto se quedó profundamente dormido.

Entonces de nuevo amaneció con el sol dándole en la cara, así que se pasó su manita peluda por los ojos. Pero algo raro pasaba…Se araño la cara al hacerlo… Se iba a tener que cortar las uñas más seguido. Y afeitarse también, estaba bigotón… Pero igual se tumbó a seguir durmiendo, aunque se sentía más pequeño que de costumbre.

De pronto algo le saltó encima y pesaba una tonelada. ¿Se le habrían caído todos sus trofeos encima?

No, era él mismo que estaba sobre su cuerpo… ronroneando…

"¿Meowwwww?"

Esa no era su voz…

"Meeoowww… Nyaaaaaaa, nyyyyyyaaa,, nyooooooooooooooooooooo"

Algo malo estaba sucediendo. Su cuerpo no era suyo, era de Karupin. Y el cuerpo de Karupin ahora era suyo ¿Nya?

Entonces ambos escucharon el sonido de la lata de comida que su prima Nanako estaba abriendo en la cocina para llamar a Karupin a desayunar.

¡Oh no! El también tenía hambre. Entonces vio a Karupin, ahora en su cuerpo arañando la puerta. ¡Nyaa! Estaban atrapados en su habitación… Y ambos tenían hambre.

"Ryoma-chan…. Baja a desayunar…"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa"

Ambos rascaban la puerta desesperados por salir. Entonces vio a Karupin saltar a la ventana…'

"Nyoooooo"

Mi cuerpo, pensó en ese momento saltando él también sólo para verse estrellado en el suelo del jardín.

"Tío, tío…. Ryoma se cayó por la ventana…"

Nanako gritaba tratando de levantar a Karupin del suelo.

"Déjalo, es normal en su edad."

Maldito viejo, ahora le iba a dejar una sorpresa en sus revistas. Ni modo, mientras Nanako intentaba resucitar a su cuerpo era mejor desayunar de una vez. Y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó a la mesa a tomar su desayuno.

"Nanako saca al gato de la mesa."

Pero su prima estaba muy ocupada parchando lo que quedaba de su cuerpo que había caído por la ventana.

"Ryoma-chan, no te comas la crema… Ryoma-chan, no te lamas ahí…. Ryoma-chan… no se hace en la arena de Karupin…"

Ella estaba demasiado ocupada con Karupin, así que mejor acaba el desayuno. Empezó a comer sus tostadas y tomar su leche mientras leía la sección de deportes.

Nanako se iba a volver loca al ver a Karupin en el suelo, comiendo su comida como siempre lo hacía para luego limpiarse sus partecitas.

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela, porque tuvo que acompañar a Karupin y evitar que se le peleara con los perros, se sentó en su sitio de siempre. Pero Karupin saltó sobre la única compañera de clase que le quedaba con vida.

"Etooooo…Ryoma-kun…"

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrr…………"

"NNyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…'

"Nyanyanya…"

"!Ryoma-kun… aquí no!"

"Nyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Karupin parecía encantado de subírsele a las piernas a su compañera de clase, aquella que tenía un nombre extraño. Note-kun… ella misma. Aunque pensaba que su otro nombre era Ryuzaki-kun. Pero no importaba, ahora tenía que sacar a Karupin, con su cuerpo de encima de ella.

"Prrrrrrr….."

Le iba a pegar sus pulgas a su cuerpo y se iba a tener que bañar y no le tocaba baño hasta la semana siguiente.

Karupin seguía frotando su cuerpo descaradamente contra la chica que no dejaba de sonreír.

"Ryoma-kun… etto…"

Si la situación seguía así se vería forzado a acercarse y arañarla para librarse de ella.

"Etto…"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy"

Procedió a arañarla un poco.

"Etooo… ¿Tu gato está en celo?"

"Prrrrrrrr…"

Karupin, noooo, no hagas esooo. Pensó cuando lo vio tumbarse al suelo panza arriba y rodar sobre su espalda… Lo peor de todo es que no se había puesto calzoncillo.

Nooo…Karupin… mis intimidades… Pensó tratando de frenar a su propio cuerpo. Y de pronto Karupin saltó sobre él, lanzando un grito felino…

"Rrrrrrrrrrnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Y ambos empezaron a pelearse en el suelo.

"Etooo… Se están peleando por mí. Que kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Lo pondré en mi diario."

_Querido diario:_

_Al fin encontré el amor de mi vida. En realidad no es uno, son dos… n.n. Y se están peleando por mí. Siiiiii. Ryoma-kun, el super bombón asesino y un mapache del bosque que es bien kawaaiiii también…_

_Soy taannnnnnnnnnn feliz…._

_Pd. Sakuno + Ryoma…+ Mapache del bosque… n.n_

Y cerró su cuaderno negro para seguir viendo como se peleaban. Pasaron cuarenta segundos y de pronto cayeron al suelo.

Y murieron.

**Fin. n.n **

**Pero continuará...a la misma hora y el mismo canal. Si quieres que continuemos la historia dejanos muchos reviews. Si no igual lo vamos a seguir. Pero si no quieres déjanos tu correo y tu nombre completo, adjuntado una foto tamaño carné para incluirla en nuestro cuadernito negro de apuntes y dinos como te gustaría morir. Muahahahahahahaha...**

♪ Kira, kira, kira ♪


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Pizza cat oh!

**Advertencias: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen y menos a tí. Así que son de Konomi-sensei. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Mary-suismo radioctivo y cosmico en este fic... La exposición prolongada a ese tipo de fics puede causar dislexia pronfunda y delirios de grandeza. Ya sabes, entaltecer a quien no lo merece y eso... **

**¡Ah sí! Sakuryo al -101**

* * *

**4.Samurai Pizza PLAP**

**Llegan cuatro lindas ninja-chicas que reparten pizza en sus tiempos libres, cuya única misión es repartir las pizzas para así conquistar el mundo. ¿Podrá la detective de botines Sakuno descubrir que no tienen licencia para seducir y tampoco para repartir¿Lograrán hacerlo en 30 minutos o tu pedido será gratis?**

**Capítulo 4: Pizza CAT – OH!**

Era de mañana en la ciudad de pequeño Tokio cuando sonó de pronto el teléfono.

♪ _The phone, the phone is ringing ♪_

Se dejó escuchar y fue Box quien acudió a contestar.

"Samurai Pizza PLAP. Box aquí. ¿Por allá?... ¿Desea denunciar un plagio o puedo tomar su pedido?"

Entonces empezó a preparar el pedido, mientras que las lindas, hermosas, melómanas y bellas ninja-chicas repartidoras urdían un plan maligno y daban vueltas alrededor de la mesa cantando.

♪ _Miya - sawa ♪_

♪ _Wiki ♪_

♪ _Kala ♪_

♪ _Box ♪_

♪ _Ninja – chicas, ninja – chicas digan: _¡_PLAGIO"! ♪_

"Tenemos un pedido" Anunció Box.

"Yeeeeeeeeee." Gritaron ellas sumamente emocionadas.

"¿Están listas chicas?" Preguntó Box.

"¡Si capitán estamos listas!"

"NO las escuucho"

"¡Si capitán estamos listas!"

"¡Muuy bien!"

Y Box las mando a repartir disparándolas con su cañón especial para lanzar hermosas ninja-chicas marca Acme.

"Acuérdense de nuestro lema. _Si no llega su pedido en 30 minutos es por que nos lo comimos en el camino."_ Les recordó antes de fijar las coordenadas y lanzarlas al vacío.

¡KABOOM!

Salió disparada Miya-zawa.

¡KABLAM!

Y Wiki salió disparada esta vez.

¡KAPUT!

Finalmente Kala salió disparada a entregar el pedido.

Fue así como las lindas y bellas ninja–chicas salieron volando con su microfalda por los aires de toda la ciudad. Nadie se imaginaba que ninguna de ellas llevaba ropa interior. Pero cuando llegaron a su destino final, el colegio Seigaku, se dieron cuenta que faltaba una. Miya–sawa no estaba por ningún lado.

Entonces recibieron una llamada de Box desde el cuartel general Pizza Plap.

"Oohhhh…..Creo que cometí un error por tanto reportar plagios y a Miya-zawa la disparé de casualidad al_ fandom_ de Inuyasha. Pero no se preocupen, ya volverá. Ojala mande fruta."

Miya-sawa sin duda se iba a tomar su tiempo en cazar monstruos, plagios, adaptaciones, usuarios que se cambiaban de bando y demás parias. Así que Box al colgar el teléfono salió a la entrada del local para poner su cartel que decía:

"_Se necesita linda ninja–chica repartidora con experiencia en pizzas y reconocimiento de plagios. Informes aquí."_

Y fue así como llegó una nueva bella, hermosa, dulce, tierna y super popular integrante, D.D. No, no era la bisnieta perdida de la sobrina putativa de Harry Potter, ni la hija segunda de la prima tercera de Sirius Black. Tampoco la nieta de la media hermana de Dumbledore o la hija de la mejor amiga de la madre de Tom Riddle. No, pero justo también asistía al colegio Seigaku. Tan linda y bella como las otras ninja-chicas, cumplía los requisitos así que fue aceptada inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto en el Seigaku el capitán del equipo había desaparecido misteriosamente. No lo habían visto desde una de las chicas le cayera encima. Al oler las pizzas a dos millas a la redonda, llegaron en estampida, todos los hambrientos miembros del club de tenis y rodearon a Kala de inmediato.

Entonces la hermosa ninja-chica-repartidora, sacó de debajo de su faldita de marinerito super kawaiiiiii y muy fashion…una bazuka con la cual espantó a la horda hambrienta.

"¡Atrás¡Atrás!"

Y empezaron a retroceder mientras ella les repartía el pedido. Pronto se olvidaron del entrenamiento y del capitán.

"Nyaa…. Esta pizza está deliciosa."

Decía Eiji mientras devoraba una tajada de su deliciosa pizza Plap.

"Claro piiii. Es una pizza hecha con mucho amoooor… "

Respondió Kala sonriendo, porque como siempre era la única que trabajaba. Wiki no estaba por ningún lado. Se hubiera puesto a buscarla pero tenía trabajo que hacer, hambre que aplacar, jugadores que acosar y mentes por retorcer. Y Miya, seguro estaba viendo la manera de cómo regresar.

De pronto se dejó oír un reclamo. Algo muy poco usual.

"Hnn… Yo no pedí está pizza."

Exclamó Ryoma cerrando la caja de la pizza Plap. Al parecer hablaba en serio y no estaba dispuesto a comerla. Un silencio se hizo alrededor y la gente empezó a alejarse mientras masticaban armoniosamente sus pizzas.

"Yo quería de _pepper- oni_…"

"Lo siento, no se aceptan cambios ni devoluciones. Así que si no te lo comes, te lo meto por atrás."

Dijo Kala sonriendo.

"Ah bueno."

Respondió Ryoma y se alejó a comer su pizza. Entonces no hubo más quejas y todos disfrutaban sus deliciosas Pizza Plap.

"Etoo…."

Se escuchó una voz sonar muy despacito. Era Sakuno, la nieta de la entrenadora a la que no le había tocado ni un pedacito de pizza por andar tan callada. Al parecer quería decir algo, pero para variar nadie le hacía caso porque andaban ocupados comiendo su deliciosa Pizza Plap.

"Etooooo…."

Volvió a repetir para volver a ser ignorada por enésima vez. Al parecer era la única a la que le preocupada la misteriosa desaparición del capitán y la ausencia de la pizza que ella ordenó.

Ya le estaba dando hambre y como siempre había sacrificado su almuerzo para entregárselo al hombre que amaba y que se comía todo a su paso. Entonces se acercó a Ryoma, despacito para ver si podía lamer la caja de su pizza…. Pero no… Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, el joven le enseñó los dientes amenazante.

"RRRRRRRRR"

Entonces ella volvió a su rinconcito a seguir muriendo de hambre. No importaba que nadie le hiciera caso, o que nadie se interesara en su existencia y depresiones de adolescente insegura. No. Lo más triste es que al parecer se habían comido la pizza con todo y caja.

---

Desde aquel día aquellas hermosas, bellas, preciosas, tiernas, dulces y super simpáticas ninja chicas se inscribieron en el colegio Seigaku. Y todos los alumnos de todas las escuelas del continente querían ser sus amigos. Quizá sería por sus lindos uniformes.

Todo era felicidad cuando ellas llegaban al colegio. Misteriosamente cada vez que ellas aparecían el capitán desaparecía para volver a aparecer al final de las clases, sumamente cansado. Ello era algo que la detective de botines Sakuno no podía dejar pasar. Ellas no sólo estaban acabando con su dinero, sino con su reputación como detective, adaptadora, benefactora de la humanidad al dar a conocer muy buenos libros a las personas del mundo.

Ellas eran malas, unas harpías que no tenían "ONOR."

"Eto…"

Trataba de protestar cuando ellas le cobraban la factura de las pizzas que siempre ella terminaba pidiendo. Ellas tramaban algo, ella lo sabía, su instinto detectivesco se lo decía. No por nada se había visto toda la colección completa de "Las pistas de Blue". Ella era una gran detective así que ellas seguro eran enviadas por los otros colegios, en donde nunca antes las habían visto ni en pelea de perros, pero ya eran populares, para terminar con el equipo del Seigaku.

Seguro sus pizzas contenían cicuta o algún afrodisíaco.

A falta de capitán D.D. se ofreció a suplir el puesto. Los puso a correr a todos mientras que Kala y Miya-zawa los perseguían aventándoles páginas impresas y adaptadas de Penny Jordan. Los pobres muchachos corrían despavoridos.

Con ese entrenamiento no sólo iban a ser más veloces, sino a temerle a la patrulla y honrar los originales. ¡Oh yes Baby!

Hasta la entrenadora Ryuzaki estaba tan encantada con las chicas que decidió tomarse unas largas y merecidas vacaciones, para dejarle el puesto a las bellísimas y explotadoras ninja-chicas. Casi estaba pensando en jubilarse de una vez.

Es que ellas eran super kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii

---

Esa noche Ryoma llegó a su casa con el dolor en el cuello, cansado, por culpa de admirar todo el día a las hermosas, super fashion, ninja-chicas-repartidoras de pizza. Y también de entrenar tanto.

Ellas eran también super expertas en practicar deportes. Eran unos genios del tenis. Miya-zawa lanzó un tiro y se bajó tres colegios y una guardería de mascotas. Ella era taaannn buena.

D.D les mandaba a hacer ejercicios fuera de lo común, por eso todos andaban en tan buena forma. Kala era quien les enseñaba nuevas técnicas deportivas y de repostería, ella era la mejor. De pronto no sabía cual de todas era la más linda. No importaba, siempre podía ir a su habitación y adorarlas en el altar privado que había hecho con las fotos de todas ellas.

Porque todos, absolutamente todos las adoraban. Hasta a Wiki que casi nunca nadie la veía, porque siempre se desaparecía misteriosamente, justo cuando el capitán desaparecía tan bien. Pero no importaba nada, porque hasta el buchou andaba de tan buena forma y con cara de felicidad. Aunque nadie sabía que es lo que le pasaba.

Pero las maravillosas horas escolares que pasaba con semejantes mamasitas había terminado y tenía que pisar su dura realidad. En su casa, su mamá como siempre andaba perdida en el espacio y no estaba en casa para la hora de la cena. Y Nanako, quien siempre se encargaba de atenderlos y cocinar para ellos, había organizado una huelga de ollas caídas y cansada de encadenarse a la refrigeradora y lanzarle bombas molotov a su papá, se fue al cine porque nadie le hacía caso.

Era muy tarde y se estaba muriendo de hambre. Estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía meter a Karupin al microondas.

"Oyayi… ¡Comida¡Aliméntame! Muero… "

"Cuando llegue tu mamá buscaremos un reemplazo para Nanako. Mientras tanto… Mira, Karupin no ha acabado su comida."

"Ya he desayunado las galletas de Karupin y ya no quedan más."

"¡Oh no! Ahora me toca a mí morir de hambre." Pensaba Karupin. "Me largo de esta pocilga."

Y se metió a la habitación de Nanjiroh, abrió el cajón, sacó la billetera y se fue por la ventana.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Oyaji… me pareció ver a Karupin llevarse tu billetera."

Dijo Ryoma agonizando sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"Seishonen, estas alucinando por la falta de alimentos. ¡Awww! Ojala tu madre estuviera aquí para ver esto. Espera, no te muevas, voy por la cámara de fotos."

"Baka –oyaji"

"Baka tu madre… toro tu padre."

"Ehhhmmmmmmmm. Sii papá… Sigo teniendo hambre…"

"Entonces pediremos algo de comer."

"¡Pizza¡Pizza!"

"Mmm… ¿Estas seguro que quieres eso? No quieres sushi…"

"No, Pizza."

Entonces tomaron el teléfono y procedieron a hacer la llamada.

"¿Alo? Cuartel general del Pizza Plap. Miya-zawa contesta. ¿Puedo tomar su pedido o desea reportar un adaptaplagio?"

"Oyajjjiii, yo, yo hablo, yo pido… yooo, dame…"

"Alo… Ah, quiero pedir una pizza grande para mí y otra con somnífero para mi hijo, digo, y otra para mi hijo."

"¿De que sabor?"

Preguntó Miya-sawa al otro lado de la línea.

"Mmm…"

Su voz tan sensual y encantadora atravesaba las paredes y se colaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica. ¿Sería por eso que a su papá le temblaban las piernas¿O querría ir al baño?

"Mmmmmmm."

Sólo podía decir su papá, también había quedado embelezado por el encanto encantador de las encantadoras ninja-chicas del pizza Plap.'

"¿Alo¿De qué sabor quieren sus pizzas?"

"De pepper-oni…"

Logró decir Ryoma cuando le quitó el teléfono a su papá quien aún no se reponía de la impresión de haber podido hablar con una de las famosas, guapísimas, bellísimas, excelentísimas ninja-chicas.

"Mi papá es una anciano que oculta sus revistas pornográficas debajo de la caja del gato. ¿Hay algún descuento por eso?"

"Claro."

"Y mi mamá nunca está en casa, dice que siempre está trabajando. ¿Hay descuento por eso también?

"No descuento, pero una pizza personal. ¿Algo más?"

"No, nada más."

"Listo… Si el pedido no te llega en 30 minutos es que nos lo comimos en el camino."

---

Era de noche ya en el cuartel del Pizza Plap y una nueva orden fue recibida por Miyazawa. Entonces ella dio la voz de alerta. Le tocaba convocarlas al resto de las hermosas, preciosas, primorosas, cara de osas, porque eran muy ricas y daban ganas de apachurrarlas hasta que mueran, repartidoras. Dado que Box estaba atendiendo las mesas, Miya-sawa iba a tener que llamarlas.

Kala pasteleaba, es decir hacía pasteles.

D.D rondaba, osea jugaba a la ronda.

Y Wiki se rascaba las "teresas" mientras doblaba servilletas.

"Son las 9 de la noche y un pobre abandonado, desvalido, lleno de parásitos, chico hambriento, ha hecho un pedido. Así que ni modo, nos toca trabajar."

Anunció Miya-sawa, así que las despampanantes, ultra sensuales, mamasotas sin siliconas (todo es natural en pizza Plap) se fueron a vestir para la acción. Porque andaban semi desnudas, ya que hacía mucho calor dentro del horno donde se reunían.

---

Era de noche y la detective de botines Sakuno daba vueltas sobre la cama. De nuevo se había quedado enredada entre las colchas y no podía soltarse. Mientras medio se asfixiaba de calor y por la presión de sus frazadas, iba cuestionándose acerca del origen de las ninja-chicas.

Desde que ellas habían llegado, todo en el Seigaku había cambiado. El colegio había dejado de dar clases para contemplarlas. Había desaparecido toda la población femenina y sólo quedaban las ninja-chicas y ella. Al parecer nadie la tomaba en cuenta, ni siquiera para desaparecerla también de la narración. Montones de chicos se habían apuntado en el club de tenis, sólo porque ellas dirigían el entrenamiento.

Montones de interrogantes pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Por qué las cosas habían cambiado de manera tan drástica¿Por qué Ryoma en ninguno de los _drabbles_ le hacía caso¿Por qué aún no le venía el desarrollo¿Sería lucrativo convertirse en una ninja-chica¿Por qué el capitán sonreía tanto¿Por qué ya no los mandaba a correr si llegan tarde¿Por qué cuando pedían pizza de pepperoni decían pepper-oni¿Por qué sólo participaban en los diálogos solamente dos miembros del equipo¿Por qué mi abuela se fue de vacaciones sin mí¿Por qué no me dejan reviews¿Por qué no me dejan plagiar, digo, adaptar en paz¿Por qué Momo tiene más atractivo que yo¿Por qué lo emparejan más con Ryoma que conmigo¿Por qué a él le hace caso y a mí no¿Por qué el Mary-sue apesta tanto¿Por qué en un mary-sue tienen que meter a todas sus amigas y emparejarlas con todos los chicos¿Por qué el mar es salado¿Por qué el pan es rico? Sobre todo… ¿Quién mató al mar muerto?

Nunca iba a encontrar respuestas a sus interrogantes, salvo que se dedicara a investigar a las ninja-chicas. Tendría que desenmascarar sus oscuras intenciones y el motivo por el cual nunca repartían hacia su casa. Y cuando lo hacían la pizza llegaba a mordiscos.

De pronto se desenredó de la nada. Como si por fin las narradoras se hubieran cansado de escuchar sus interrogantes y las hubieran mandado a moverse.

Libre al fin la detective de botines se fue tras las pistas de las ninja-chicas. Tomó entonces su práctica y útil "libreta". Y se fue derechito a su sillón de pensar… y puso un video de "Las pistas de Blue" para ver si por ahí encontraba una pista.

¡Una pista, una pista!

Pensaba.

Pero nada se le ocurría… De repente necesitaba algo más, un perro de color azul o algo así…

De pronto mirando por la ventana vio a las ninja-chicas volar por los aires, con dirección a la casa de Ryoma. Era hora de ponerse en acción.

---

La puerta sonó mientras las ninja-chicas repartidoras esperaban para entregar el pedido. Pero dentro sonaban extraños ruidos, de esos como cuando en el cuartel de pizza Plap se peleaban por usar el baño.

"Yo abro. Tu vete a la cocina a lamer el plato de Karupin."

"No…yo abro, porque fue mi idea oyaji. Tú estás muy anciano para comer pizza. Se te van a salir los dientes."

"Tu tampoco puedes comer pizza porque tus dientecitos de leche se pueden romper."

"No es cierto. Ya llego al timbre."

"Se te rompen o te los rompo."

"Baka oyaji… No te vuelvo a masticar tu pizza."

"¡Qué! Si yo te di la vida, también te la puedo quitar."

"Esa fue mi mamá, no tú."

"Pero yo colaboré. Ya sabía que debimos quedarnos con Ryoga, yo le dije a tu madre pero ella nunca me hace caso. "

"Se enfrían las pizzas."

Se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Kala que era la única que seguía de pie en la puerta, porque las otras bellas y despampanantes ninja-chicas estaban armando las carpas en le jardín de la casa.

"Ya nos vamos… ayooooosh "

Pero la batalla campal se seguía escuchando tras la puerta.

"¡Abran la puerta maldita sea o les empapelo la entrada con la última adaptación en Card captor Sakura…!"

"Nooooooooooouuuuuu"

La puerta se abrió de inmediato para dejar entrar a las preciosas ninja-chicas.

"Ya era hora."

Y entraron las mega-riquísimas mamasitas, con la pizza aún caliente. Sus trajes de repartidoras hechos a base de cajas de pizza, contenían un mecanismo super especial para evitar que la pizza se enfríe. Todo ello suena mejor que describir donde guardan las pizzas para que llegaran bien calientitas.

Nanjioh estaba super alborotado al tener la presencia de las diosas de la pizza en su casa. Y casi no cabía en su pellejo.

"Son 26 con 40, más la propina para cada una."

Dijo Miya-sawa acercándose al papá de Ryoma.

"Claro, claro… Pero antes me gustaría decirles algo… Mi esposa nos ha abandonado… soy viudo desde entonces… Y soy padre soltero… soy padre y madre para mi hijo. Así que hay más de donde vienen estos 26 con 40, pero… ¿No quieren ser unas madres para mi hijo?"

"Bye bye…"

"Baka oyaji, las estas espantando. No se vayan… como pueden ver mi padre es un anciano senil…y decrepito… y mi mamá…se fue con los gitanos… hace tiempo y aún no vuelve y no tengo quien me cuide. ¿No me quieren cuidar ustedes?

"Ayoooshh "

"Es verdad lo que dice mi hijo, no lo de decrepito… tampoco lo de senil, pero si soy viudo… Y pronto tampoco tendré hijo… ¿No quieren hacerle compañía a un lindo viejito?

"Esto…tenemos que ir a… ver si ya puso la marrana…"

Dijo D.D.

"Si y yo tengo que ir a ver si ya puso… la otra marrana."

Dijo Kala.

"Ehhh… y yo… tengo que ir a cazar plagios… y ver a la otra marrana que queda."

Dijo Miya-sawa.

Entonces sólo quedaba Wiki.

"Y yo tengo que ir a comerme al capitán, digo… y a ver a la marrana, sí, eso."

"Síiii vamos todos a ver a la marrana… ¡Yaaaaay!"

Dijo Nanjiroh tratando de rodear con sus bracitos tanta belleza junta.

"Ehh… ¿Esa no es tu esposa? Esa que viene para acá con un bat de béisbol."

"¿Rinko¡Regresó! Es un milagro…. ¡Mira hijo, tu madre volvió¿Te acuerdas de tu madre? Cierto que te hablo todas las noches de ella y te dijo lo linda y buena que es. "

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Entonces el ruido se volvió ensordecedor. Como por arte de magia empezaron a volar calderos, pelotas, raquetas, piedras, papeles, tijeras, cuchillos, dagas, dardos envenenados, manzanas.

Y Ryoma cerró la puerta de la cocina.

"Ninja-chicas, ninja-chicas… Me voy a quedar sin papá dentro de poco. ¡Adóooooooptenmeeee!

¡No sean malitas….! "

"Ehm… Mira hay algo que se mueve entre los botes de basura."

Dijo Kala enseguida, para desviar la atención de todos.

"¿Es un mapache¿Es un avión?"

¿"Es un animalito del bosque que sobró del _drabble _anterior?"

"No sé, pero esta hurgando en la basura. Debe estar hambriento…"

"Awwwww."

"!Ahhhh! Ese es el mapache que siempre se mete a mi cuarto y se roba mis calzoncillos. "

"Awwwwwww el mapache es fetichista…"

"¿No es adorable?"

Y todos rodean al mapache para contemplarlo mejor.

"! Muere mapache, muere, muere!"

"Te robas mis calzoncillos limpios y nunca tengo que ponerme… "

"!Muere mapache, muere!!!!!"

"Mapache malo, eso no se hace…"

"Muere mapache malo, eres malo, malo, malo y estúpido."

"No se _adapta_ textualmente, eso no se hace. ¡Muere mapache malo, muere, muere!!!

---

La detective de botines Sakuno, como nunca, estaba en lo correcto. Su fino olfato detectivesco la había llevado directamente a la basura, de la casa de Ryoma, último blanco de las ninja-chicas. Ellas las tenían muy calientes y se las estaban enseñando sin pudor y sin recato. Estaban de lo más jugosas y olorosas, las pizzas y las mantenían calientitas en sus cajitas.

Para no ser vista en la noche, había decidido usar uno de sus trajes especiales. Uno que le permitiera escabullirse entre los botes de basura y poder investigar a las extrañas repartidoras. Con su antifaz y colita a rayas, no, no era una mofeta, ni un armadillo, era un mapache metiche.

Entonces se escabulló entre los botes de basura y desde ahí podía ver como las ninja-chicas repartidoras de pizza Plap, estaban haciendo de las suyas. Habían llegado a robarle al hombre que amaba y de paso a su futuro suegro. Eso no podía permitirlo. Ryoma, su suegro y los calzoncillos limpios eran suyos y no los iba a compartir, con nadie. Menos con esas ninja-chicas del mal.

Ellas estaban robándole lo que más quería. Y también la acusaban de plagiar, pero no, ella "adaptaba" con "onor". Pero que de bueno podían tenían esas repartidoras, que no tuviera ella. Digo, ellas eran ultra sensuales, requete bellas, mamasititas, super fashion, pero nada más. Está bien, también les gustaba arruinarle la vida al prójimo, en su cuartel de Pizza Plap. Pero nada más, ellas no tenían "onor", ellas no tenían licencia para seducir… Ellas no tenían licencia para repartir…

En eso estaba cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que la habían descubierto. No sabía para donde ir… Estaba atrapada en medio de la basura y ahora no había hacia donde correr.

De pronto la rodearon. Afortunadamente su disfraz de mapache la protegía de las inclemencias del frío. Tan bueno era su traje que la confundieron con un mapache que hurgaba en la basura. Estaba a salvo.

Pero se equivocó…

"¡Muere mapache, muere, muere!"

"¡Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……….!"

---

Ya sabía que esas ninja-chicas repartidoras del pizza Plap eran malvadas. Pero nunca lo esperó de su amado Ryoma. Ellos se aparecieron junto con todo el equipo de tenis a verla al hospital. Vendada por todos lados, como había quedado luego de ser confundida por mapache.

"Hola Sakuno-chan… Esto… venimos a traerte una flores… para adornar tu habitación y se vea más linda."

Dijo Miya-zawa adelantándose hacia la cama de hospital.

"La verdad que las habíamos guardado para tu entierro, porque no sabíamos si sobrevivirías, así que… menos mal que te estas aliviando. Ji ji"

Dijo Wiki.

"Sí y en muestra de nuestro aprecio y por haberte masacrado, digo, lastimado, sin querer, te trajimos deliciosa Pizza Plap."

Exclamó D.D.

"Y unos pastelillos también… para endulzarte la existencia. Y mira hice montones, para que tengas suficientes para los tres meses de hospitalización que te quedan."

Dijo Kala.

Sakuno intentó responder pero los calmantes que le habían aplicado impedían que articulara groserías. Se limitó a sonreír.

"Bueno… ¿Entonces quien quiere pastelitos?"

Preguntó Kala tomando uno especialmente colorido.

"Yooooo."

Gritaron todos los miembros del equipo saltando al unísono.

"Este pastelito es especialmente especial. Es mágico, cumple deseos y trae la paz mundial. Lo malo es que sólo queda uno…"

"Awwwwwwwwwwww."

Dijeron todos…

"Entonces a la suerte, a quien lo atrape."

Anunció Kala y lo lanzó al aire. Al momento todos en el cuarto de hospital saltaron para atraparlo.

Y cayeron todos encima de algo blandito, que de pronto empezó a sonar "crack, crack". Pero no importaba, con tal de alcanzar el pastelito mágico…

Entonces se levantaron tristes de encima de la cama de hospital donde habían caído todos en conjunto. Al parecer Sakuno era la feliz propietaria del pastelito mágico, aplastado, hecho migas, casi tan despanzurrado como ella. Lo tenía aplastado contra ella, contra su cuerpo y sus vendas…

"¡Yeeeeeeeeeee! Sakuno ganó el pastelito…. ¡Yay!"

Anunció D.D

"¿Sakuno¡Sakunooooo! Upppps…. Creo que vamos a necesitar otra Sakuno…"

Exclamó Kala…

Al final la detective de botines Sakuno pudo descubrir el misterio. Después de varios meses de hospitalización, rehabilitación, terapia psicológica y grupos de autoayuda, podía volver a su labor social. Las ninja-chicas seguían enquistadas en su escuela, así que si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele. Todos a luchar contra los plagios…. ¡Oh sí!

Así que Sakuno dejó de adaptar con "onor" y se redimió honrando a los originales. Llenó su aplicación para ser ninja-chica repartidora y sigue está en espera de su respuesta. Al final no pudo descubrir el misterio que rodeaba a las hermosas y recontrabellas ninja-chicas, pero pudo saber el porque su pizza llegaba mordisqueada. Era porque a Box le tocaba esa zona de reparto y él tampoco tenía permiso para seducir y menos para repartir.

Y todos fueron felices para siempre, mientras no adaptaban y sus pizzas masticaban…

**Fin. **

Momo: Haz de saber que…

Eji: Esas chicas son del Plap. Nyaaaaaaa

Momo: Y me gustaría decir…

Eiji: Que si adaptas te dará mal aliento. ¡Hoi hoi!

Momo: Como una bola de estiércol en la garganta

Miya-sawa: Nosotras somos de una raza especial.

Kala: Nunca hemos "adaptado." ♪ fiu fiu fiu ♪

Wiki: Cada vez que alguien intente "adaptar"…

D.D Nosotros los reportamos. ¡ muuuac!

♪ Samurai Pizza Plap...

¡Oh si!

¿A quién llamas cuando ves un plagio?

Samurai Pizza Plaaaaaaap ♪

¿A quién llamamos a combatir los plagios a Diana Palmer…?

♪ Samurai Pizza Plaaaaaaap ♪

Reportando están… En toda la ciudaaaaaad…

Y ya verán que mil capítulos escribirán….

Con entusiasmo y sin retroceder

Y con decisión.

No teman. ♪

En pie de lucha… reportando estáaaaan

♪ Samurai Pizza Plaaaaaaap ♪

De todo el fandom los adaptaplagios se quieren apoderar.

Tres, dos, uno…

¡Pizza Plap vigila ya!

Miya es la líder que veloz vendrá.

¡Así es!

Wiki en el matorral se comerá al capitán.

¡Oh sí!

Kala… ♪

Es la única que trabaja… Sad…

Así que vitorean a los pizza-Plap. Hagan sonar sus teclados cuando vean un adaptaplagio. Dejen sus reviews aunque estén muertos de miedo… Saben que siempre podrán contar con los pizza-Plap.

**Notas de Pizza Plap**: Aceptamos American Express, Visa, Discover, Mastercard.

Si no llegamos en 30 minutos nos comimos tu pedido.

Las aplicaciones para ser una Pizza-Plap son aceptadas en horario de oficina. Ofrecemos grandes oportunidades laborales y existenciales.

Por cada tres reviews recibes un cupón para canjear una tajadita de pepper-oni más el jugador de tu elección. Acompaña tu combo con un vaso grande de jugo de Inui y si agregas 1 dólar te regalamos tu rollo de papel higiénico del color de tu elección.

No aceptamos cambios ni devolución de pedidos. Cualquier queja o reclamo el manager se fue de vaca, así que llamen a nuestro abogado.

Ningún mapache fue lastimado en la producción de este fic. Sólo Sakuno y la mitad de nuestras neuronas por escribir tanta estupidez.

Ninguna de las ninja-chicas tiene nada en contra de los mapaches y la ecología. Solo quieren enseñar de manera didáctica que no se anda robando la propiedad ajena, ni calzoncillos, ni obras literarias. Eso es ignorancia, eso es caquita.


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Llamemos a Rinko

**El es un chico de su casa, alejado de la sociedad por que vive en una de las tantas montañas del bosque chino, rechazado por todos por que no le gusta bañarse y es miope.**

**Ella es hija de un presidiario. Una ****chica mala de la buena vida, tiene el mundo a sus pies por que su familia es dueña de una zapatería. **

**¿Qué pasará cuando Ryoma sea invitado a su primer evento social¿Será este el comienzo de una linda historia de amor o el inicio de una pesadilla? **

**RyoSaku al -101**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Llamemos a Rinko**

Había llegado muy tarde pero esta vez no era su culpa. Era culpa de Momo que siempre lo esperaba al borde de la colina del bosque pero esta vez no estaba ahí. No, era culpa de su mala suerte.

Su mamita tenía razón como siempre. Si dejaba caer sal por toda la mesa en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj al lado izquierdo de la escalera por donde había pasado un gato negro en una tarde lluviosa de un viernes trece, era muy posible que tuviera mala suerte. Y algo de cierto tenía eso. Y no lo decía por que su papá se hubiera atragantado mientras veía revistas porno de cabeza, sino por que había cogido un vaso donde había dejado remojando sus lentes de contacto. ¿Por que no bebió del plato de Karupin?

Una vez que bajó la colina rodando y recuperó la conciencia se dio cuenta que no reconocía el lugar. Las cosas no podían cambiar así de un día para otro, salvo que todo esto fuese producto de su mala suerte.

Siguió uno de los tantos caminos porque según su mamá todos los caminos conducían a Roma, pero a mitad de la ruta recordó que no tenía que ir a Roma sino a su escuela. Además nunca había ido a sacar su pasaporte porque su mamá decía que si se tomaba fotos se le iba a ir el alma. Por eso cada vez que se las tomaba para el álbum escolar siempre salía abrazadito, intentando bloquearle el camino de escape a su alma fugitiva.

¿Si no iba para Roma entonces qué camino debía tomar?

Siguió caminando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que chocó contra algo. Se disculpó con la persona a la que había golpeado. Era una persona muy alta y no le daba paso. Tampoco tenía buenos modales por que no le hablaba cuando le preguntaba hacia donde tenía que ir. Olía un poco raro, como a hojas y a orines de perro, su piel era muy áspera y venosa, tenía algún tipo de tatuaje que al tocarlo decía "Sanada y Yukimura, 4 ever"

"Oe, Echizen… ¿Qué haces aquí? SI quieres orinar usa un árbol de tu propia escuela."

"¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Oye, mírame cuando te hablo"

"¿Mmmm?"

Ryoma trataba de prestarle atención a esta extraña persona, pero se veía muy delgada, demasiado.

"Eso es un poste de luz."

Le dijo el desconocido.

Entonces metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos de donde salieron calderos, gnomos, serpientes, calabozos y dragones, piedras, papeles, tijeras, una mary sue calata y ho ho ho dos botellas de ron. ¡Ah! Y unas gafas fondo de botella de esas que te permiten ver más allá de lo evidente, detectar adaptaplagios y cheeleaders lloronas, además de repeler mary sues y atraer a los abusivos de la clase.

"Da igual." Prosiguió el extraño. "¿Qué haces en mi escuela y por qué traes eso en la cara?" Le dijo señalando sus gafas.

"Eto ...Digo...¿Ah? Estos son dos cristales mágicos que me permiten ver lo estúpido que eres."

Le respondió.

En ese momento y justo antes de que terminara por asesinarlo el desconocido se detuvo en seco.

"!Kirihara!"

"Yo no hice nada, yo no hice nada Sanada fukubuchou, lo juro."

"Mentira. El dijo que tú estabas gordo y que no sabías jugar ni canicas y que ella llevaba los pantalones en la relación"

Dijo Ryoma señalando al capitán del equipo que justo en ese momento pasaba por ahí mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

"No es cierto Yukimura-buchou, Sanada-fukubochou, yo nunca diría eso."

"Ya basta. Echizen, vete a tu escuela de una vez y no des más problemas."

"No quiero."

Respondió Ryoma.

"Que te vayas te digo…"

Dijo Sanada-fukubochou tratando de mantener la calma apachurrando a Yukimura.

"Ya sé, mejor llamo a Tezuka y le digo que estás causando problemas. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece buena idea Yukimura."

"No, no… etto… digo… Es que no me tienen paciencia y no sé como regresar"

Finalizó Ryoma acomodándose sus lentecitos en su cara.

**xxx**

El autobús mágico donde lo embarcaron lo dejó en una estación que no conocía. Se había vuelto a perder, sin duda. Era culpa de los del Rikkaidai. Primero sugirieron mandarlo por UPS, luego por tren expreso hasta Hogwarts, al final decidieron meterlo al primer autobús que pasaba por ahí y ahora seguía sin saber donde estaba.

Cuando puso sus pies en tierra firme de nuevo, se dio cuenta que estaba más perdido que caracol en maremoto. De nuevo no conocía el lugar y al ponerse sus gafas se dio cuenta que el paraje inhóspito donde había terminado era el Rokkaku.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que de nuevo estuviera subido en un bus rumbo a su escuela. Pero cómo ya se hacía de noche mejor hubiera pedido que lo mandaran a su casa.

Ya tenía hambre y muchísima sed. Entonces apenas se detuvo el bus bajó a tomarse una Ponta y de nuevo se perdió. Entonces tuvo que empezar a caminar y fue así como le tomó casi dos días en encontrar el camino a casa.

Cuando entró por la puerta se dio cuenta que algo extraño ocurría y no era que su papá no estuviera por los alrededores. Había una señora sentada en la cocina y conversaba con Nanako. Al principio no lo supo bien, pero cuanto más se iba acercando se iba dando cuenta que era muy parecida a la mujer de la foto pegada en el refrigerador, que su papá le mostraba cada vez que le leía los mensajes que su mamá le mandaba por correo electrónico. Ella prefería que se los leyera para que no se vaya a cortar con el papel.

"Ya llegaste amorcito, estuve tan preocupada por ti. No te preocupes mi amor, ahora mami está aquí y te va a cuidar mucho."

Y por el modo en que lo estaba apachurrando debía estar hablando muy en serio.

"¿No le vas a decir nada a tu mami que te quiere tanto?"

"No puedo respirar..."

Respondió Ryoma al ponerse de un lindo color azul que combinaba con su uniforme.

"Oh de la emoción hijito...No te preocupes que eso pasará. Ahora seguro tienes hambre. Nanako te había preparado algo de comer, pero al revisarlo le faltaban dos de los tres más importantes grupos alimenticios así que le hice unos cuantos cambios a tu comida."

Nanako sólo sonreía con la cara tiesa como la mesa donde comían.

"¿Mamá no tienes que ir a trabajar¿Somos pobres ahora?"

"No te preocupes mi amor, que he mandado a tu padre a trabajar... Y bueno, Nanako se va a tomar unas vacaciones para que tú y yo podamos recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido."

"¿Es por eso que mis maletas están en la puerta?"

Preguntó Nanako reaccionando un poquito.

"Pero tía Rinko tengo escuela mañana."

"No te preocupes que ya hablé con tu escuela y no hay problema. Te enviarán las tareas. Tu taxi esta en camino, no te preocupes, Ryoma-chan y yo estaremos bien."

Nanako sonrió rindiéndose ante los hechos. Ella sabía bien que iba a ser todo lo contrario y que Ryoma-chan iba a pelearse la comida con Karupin. Rinko no era precisamente buena cocinera, sin duda le podría hacer la competencia a aquel compañerito de la escuela de Ryoma, aquel que preparaba jugos multicolores y le daba a su primito Ryoma diarrea por una semana.

Sólo le quedaba desearles a ambos buena suerte y rogar porque al regresar de vacaciones a donde fuera que la mandaron, la casa siguiera entera.

"Ya me voy tía Rinko, Ryoma-chan."

"Adiós Nanako-chan buen viaje."

Pero ella no pudo avanzar hacia la puerta porque de pronto sus maletas pesaban más de la cuenta.

"Llévame contigo Nanako-chan...por favor... por favor..."

"Ryoma-chan... deja de bromear que me va a dejar el taxi...Y ya suelta mis maletas... Ryoma-chan suelta mi pierna... Ya me tengo que ir..."

Entonces Nanako se liberó y abandonó la casa con sus maletas en la mano y sin un zapato en el pie.

Ryoma la miraba desde la ventana enseñándole que le faltaba uno y pidiéndole que le mande a una fuerza de rescate ó a los Transformers. ¿?

"Mamá… ¿A dónde has mandado a mi prima¿Por qué no puedo ir con ella?"

"Ay amorcito, la mandé a un tour educativo por el triángulo de las Bermudas, seguro se va a divertir tanto que no va a querer regresar. Pero no te preocupes, como te dije mamá está aquí para cuidarte y no va a dejar que nada malo te pase. Porque he de decir que mi hijo Ryoma NO es un amante de ensueño, no es un ladrón rompecorazones, ni barman de secundaria, no trabaja en un bar, ni es prosti-vedette, tampoco es un pirata del caribe, ni un medico ginecólogo con especialización en marketing y corre autos de carreras, ni es duque grecorromano. Tampoco es publicista, ni stripper, ni bailarín como su amigo Sasuke, sí el de Naruto y no baila tango. Y menos es modelo y cantante de technocumbia o magnate y empresario, ni vampiro, ni troll, ni gremling, ni elfo doméstico, ni nerd, porque nunca saca buenas calificaciones. Sólo es un bebeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee y es MIO. Y no voy a que dejar que alguna maldita mary sue repelente, repulsiva y rencorosa me lo quite. Ni que las primas o chicas ninja en el Seigaku se le acerquen. Como tampoco voy a dejar que ninguna niña cuyo vocabulario se reduce a una palabra, que usa trenzas más largas que ella misma me lo quite."

"Pero mamá."

"Nada maldito niño. Yo misma me voy a encargar que mastiques la comida 32 veces cada bocado y que te limpies bien cuando vayas al baño. Me he dado cuenta, leyendo los _drabbles_ anteriores que he sido una mala madre y no me he hecho cargo de ti como debiera. Así que como casi no aparezco ni de por casualidad, he decido tomar mi rol de madre abnegada y cuidarte muy bien. He dicho."

**xxx**

Al llegar de la escuela se dio cuenta que su mamá estaba trabajando en algún proyecto en el jardín de la casa.

"Mamá. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella tenía una pala para cavar en las manos y estaba cubierta de tierra. Lo curioso era que en el jardín habían varias piedras levantadas a modo de lapidas.

"Nada hijito, sembrando florecitas y preparando las decoraciones de Halloween."

"Pero mamá aún estamos en febrero."

"No importa, es mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Ahora mismo te sirvo tu almuerzo mi amor. Debes estar muy hambriento."

Ryoma no le dijo nada pero se acercó a leer la inscripción de las tumbas sembradas sobre su jardín. Plagiarin, Gothoffice XP, Zanjo Zunade, Laruidosa0007, SMRaldi, Apagón Potter, Sanku-chao, Papa-mon, Cherry-meemsa, Prenda Monse eran algunos de los nombres que las decoraban… Estaban fresquitas aún…

"Pero mamá, aquí no hay ninguna florecita."

"Claro que no hay ninguna florecita mi amor, tú eres alérgico a las florecitas y sakuritas. POR ESO NO HAY NINGUNA SAKURA, NI SAKUNO, NI SAKUMO, NI SANGOS, NI ZANKUDOS NI NADA QUE EMPIEZE ASI, PORQUE ERES ALERGICO A TODO ESO. Mira, ya te están saliendo ronchitas con sólo mencionarlas."

"Con razón cada vez que llamaban a la lista en la escuela me empezaba a picar todo." Dijo Ryoma acomodándose las gafas.

"¿Cómo dices amorcito?"

"Nada, nada mamá, nada… ¿Y mi comida?"

"La estoy cultivando mi amor… Es que no confío en la frescura y sanidad de las verduras que compro en el mercado. Así que usé algunas autoras de adaptaplagios de abono…digo… tendremos que esperar un par de meses para que las zanahorias estén listas."

"Pero mamá yo tengo hambre ahorita. ¿Y por qué hay más lápidas en este lado? Jane Hoshi Kage, Wiki-pedia, We-r-doom, Mya-zaua, Nakuku, Hawai Destruction. B.B, Malla-Chan, Mar U Gel En, Neko-rrococó¿Y ellas quienes son?"

"Son unas perras que odian el ya-joy. Así como tu padre que sólo colecciona revistas pornográficas y no me deja completar mi colección de ya-joy tranquila. Por eso hijo mío, tienes que hacer realidad el sueño de tu madre. Toma estos _fics_ que saqué de por ahí y anda a leerlos con tus amiguitos lindos."

"Pero mamá… ¿_Cuerpos en Renta_, _Made in Hellen_, _Mi Hanuka entre trampas religiosas_, _Vibradores_¿Qué es esto? "

"Lectura educativa hijito… ¿No te acuerdas que te los leía todas las noches para que pudieras dormir bien, cuando eras más chiquito?"

"No mamá, no me acuerdo…"

Respondió Ryoma con cara de espanto. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, como el hecho de que no pudiera dormir bien sin la luz prendida de su cuarto o con pijamas de ositos.

"!Oh no! Ahora mismo voy a comprarte pastillitas para la memoria."

Y su mamá rápidamente salió de casa, no sin antes tomar de sobre la mesa su carterita negra, que decía "I ♥ Yaoi"

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que su mamá se había olvidado de dejarlo con compañía adulta y además de las llaves de la casa. Y para colmo había bloqueado todos los canales de televisión para dejar todos los videos de _yaoi_ que coleccionaba sobre la mesa de centro.

Títulos como "Las aventuras de Kurama el pobre zorrito 112 y Hiei el chato eléctrico", "Secretos, maltratos y amorsh I y II", "Sasuke bailarín" "¿No te duele el _xxxx_ de tanto usarlo?, "Sin pantalones, sin calzones, sin condones". No, era suficiente… Demasiado.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Y salió corriendo hacia la calle en busca de su mamita. Hasta que algo hizo que cayera al suelo y se lastimara su rodillitas de lana.

"Etto…"

¡Oh no! Era una chica que decía "Etto" y tenía trenzas largas, más largas que el resto de su cuerpo. Su mamita le había advertido acerca de ellas y ya podía sentir como las ronchitas le brotaban por todo su cuerpecito.

"Etto…"

"Mi mamá me dice que no hable con extraños…"

"Etto, pero Ryoma-kun… vamos a la misma escuela y al mismo salón… Y me siento a tu lado siempre, siempre te robas mi almuerzo y cuando estornudas me tiras tu pañuelo húmedo y cuando haces alguna travesura me echas la culpa a mi y también te robas mis tareas y etto…"

"Ahhhhhhhhh eras tú… ¡Horio!"

"Etto… Ryoma-kun… te invito a… a… mi fiesta de cumpleaños…"

Y ella le tendió la invitación poniéndose tan colorada como una manzana con gusanito y todo. Pero él no la recibía, se la quedó mirando como esperando algo.

"¿Sucede algo Ryoma-kun?"

Preguntó ella alarmada.

"¿Qué esperas para leerla? No lo voy a hacer yo, acuérdate que no la quiero agarrar, porque me puedo cortar mis deditos con el papel. Y tú no quieres eso. ¿No?"

"Etto…Pues… etto…"

"Mmmm _Mada mada dane_."

Dijo mientras recibía la tarjeta y la guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaquetita. En ese momento no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención a Horio, ni tampoco preguntarle que hacía ahí que no estaba haciendo las tareas que se iba a robar al día siguiente. Era más importante encontrar a su mamita, perdida en la gran ciudad.

Hasta que al fin la encontró en el lugar menos pensado.

"Mamá… ¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué me dejaste solito en casa? Mira, me lastimé mis rodillitas de lana buscándote. ¿Por qué estas en un sitio como este¿Por qué todas las chicas de aquí me miran con cara de hambre? Mamá… ¿Qué estas leyendo¿Por qué babeas y no me prestas atención?"

"Ah es que estaba leyendo algunos libros educativos para la vida…"

"¿La Viborita más rumbera¿Más sabrosa que una Sonda¿Enamorarse de un pescado¿Me enamoré dos veces de una misma mujer, pero la siguiente era hombre?"

Exclamó mientras le pasaba el ojo a todos los títulos que su mamá tenía en el carrito de compras.

"Pero mamá… estos son _badficks_…"

"No hijito, son obras literarias y _SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS. M__ira si te gusta el fic bien y si no te gusta el fic bien po a mi no me gusta que me kritiken lo que yo ago exepto si es algo constructivo en este caso no. Yo me mato la cabeza para pensar en algo que le guste a la gente aunke mi fic tenga problemas pero que entretenga al ok. Eso es todo_"

"Mamá… deja de repetir esas estupideces que lees en las páginas de badfics…Eso es ignorancia, eso es caquita."

"Es que sonó tan idealista…Pero en fin… Mejor ya vámonos a casa porque por ser un niño tan malo vas a leer todos esos fics que no te gustan, empezando por esos ryosakus. Niño malo, eso no se hace, no se le habla así a su mamita."

"Nooooo, prometo que me portaré, si quieres pongo todos tus _fics_ y videos yaoi en orden alfabético y por grado de humedad si quieres, pero no me hagas leer eso. Noooooo, no seas mala mamá."

"Eso es para que la próxima vez te portes bien y no te andes juntando con esa gente del Pizza-Plap. Esos no tienen vida mi amor, no quieres ser como ellos. ¿No?"

"Pero mamá…"

"Nadaaaaaaa… Vámonos a casa de una vez amorcito."

**Xxx**

Había sido una madre demasiado descuidada no sólo con la alimentación y vida social de su hijito. No, también había descuidado la ropa que se ponía. Por su culpa y su falta de amor maternal Ryoma se ponía el mismo calzoncillo tres días seguidos y mejor no hablamos de las medias.

Así que mientras veía alguno de sus videos _yaoi_ favoritos, lavaba la ropa de su hijito. Cuando de pronto de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta cayó un sobre rosa, con miles de corazoncitos y calcomanías de _Hello Kitty_.

"¿Qué es esto¿Será una carta de amor?"

Entonces Rinko corrió a su habitación por el teléfono para llamar a su club anti-ryosaku. Pero en el camino abrió el sobre y descubrió su contenido. No era nada más ni nada menos que una invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

No podía creerlo, su hijito había sido invitado a su primer evento social.

"¿Hijito qué esto?"

Preguntó ella entrando de improviso al cuarto de baño donde Ryoma jugaba con las burbujitas que salían del jabón.

"¿Mamá acaso no sabes leer?"

"Maldito niño… digo, hijito… te pregunto por quien te la dio. Responde ahora o tendré que lastimarte mi amor."

"Ah eso, me lo dio Horio, un compañero de clase… No sé que será, pero igual no quiero ir."

"Ahhhh…¿Horio no? Pero aquí dice Sakuno. Hijito has estado andando sin tus lentes. Bebe. No importa, ahora que mami está aquí se va a encargar de cuidarte bien…"

"Mamá, no es necesario que me bañes. Yo puedo solito."

"Mi amor… cada vez que te bañas atoras la cañería de mugre. Así que mami tiene que asegurarse de que quedes bien limpiecito mi amor."

"Pero mamá…"

"Nada de _peros _maldita sea. Mamá se va a hacer cargo de ti y es la última palabra. Ya que tu papá no esta con nosotros y Nanako en sus vacaciones, yo me encargaré de que estés bien amorcito."

"Hablando de eso. ¿Dónde está mi papá?"

"Ah. Esta muy bien… te manda saludos… Pero sabes que no puede hablar mucho porque desde las minas de carbón donde trabaja no hay buena señal. "

"Mmmmm Y Nanako…"

"Ah sí, te manda una postal, desde esta botella mira. ¿No es original tu primita? Dice: Querida familia. AUXILIOOOOOO. Aww la debe estar pasando de maravilla. Por la letra desordenada y temblorosa y el modo desesperado con el que presionó el lápiz contra el papel, se está divirtiendo mucho en el triángulo de las Bermudas."

"Pero bueno hijito, que te vas a poner para ir a tu fiestecita."

"Nada mamá…"

"Pretendes ir desnudo. No Ryoma-chan, te vas a resfriar."

"No mamá, no planeó ir."

"Pero tienes que ir mi amor. Mira que justo acabo de bordar tus pantaloncitos, esos que te gustan tanto. Así que tienes que ir mi amorcito."

"Pero mamá, no quiero ir y no me puedes obligar a ir."

"Mi amor, te olvidas acaso que soy tu madre, que te di la vida y te la puedo quitar. No te preocupes cielito que te voy a coser un trajecito lindo, como esos que usan los personajes de mis videos _yaoi_ favoritos…"

"Nooooouu"

**Xxx**

Mientras tanto Sakuno hace los preparativos para su fiesta y todos estaban invitados, hasta el que le abría la puerta a Atobe en el partido contra el equipo de USA en el torneo internacional. Ella estaba tan emocionada que no podía decir nada más que…

"Etto." Su frase favorita.

Su mejor amiga Tomoka había llegado para ayudarla a prepararse. Había llevado desde cera para depilarse hasta bálsamo para callos. Habían estado practicando varios pasos de baile para animar la fiesta y entre tantos ritmos sensuales habían elegido uno específico, el tango. Pero para bailar tango tenían que bailar en tanga, así que necesita comprarse una y un urgente _brazilian bikini wax. _Y no es que estuviera peluda, aunque quizá esa era la razón por la que la gente insistía en llamarla Sa-kuma. **(1)**

Pero no, Sakuno Ryuzaki era una buena persona, amable, dulce, sensible, caritativa, sensitiva, intuitiva, posesiva, hiperactiva, conductiva, selectiva, reactiva, repetitiva, putativa, radioactiva, atractiva, dubitativa, y todas las demás –ivas que te puedas imaginar… Era una hermosa mujer tanto fuera como por dentro, por ende trataba de andar desnuda por todos lados y no era muy imaginativa, porque no tenía idea porque se resfriaba con frecuencia. Y sus rasgos perfectos y desarrollados aunque a la vez angelicales e indecentes, con una enorme y larga cabellera por todos lados y unos hermosos ojos de conejo. También tenía un cuerpo perfecto y una delicada piel de estrellita de mar. Pero también era una de las mejores y más conocidas bailarinas de tango en tanga, lo había aprendido a bailar desde muy niña con su Dance _Dance Revolution_.

Ya estaba todo listo y dispuesto para la llegada de su amor imposible. Imposible porque sabía que él era alérgico a sus trenzas. Pero el amor lo vence todo, incluso ronchas y destilación nasal.

**xxx**

Rinko había estado conduciendo el carro por eso llegaron tarde, porque conducía con demasiada prudencia. Habían caminado muchísimas cuadras buscando el regalo perfecto para el muchacho Horio. Era el muchacho más afeminado que había visto en su vida porque llevaba trenzas muy largas. Así que quería regalarle algo original, la primera idea fueron unas tijeras para cortarse las trenzas que le causaban tanta alergia a su hijito. Pero después de pensarlo mejor quería algo que sirva para que se acuerde de su amiguito. Así que terminaron buscando en algunas tiendas esotéricas, históricas, evangélicas, pero nada…

Hasta que encontraron un recoveco extraño cuando Ryoma-chan sin querer se dio de bruces contra una pared de ladrillos. De pronto los ladrillitos empezaron a moverse con violencia.

"Hijito ya te tumbaste la pared. Yo no voy a pagar por eso… ¡Corre!"

Pero Ryoma-chan no la seguía. Quizá porque estaba semiconsciente por el golpe o porque tras el muro había quedado al descubierto una extraña galería de tiendas con muchas ideas originales para regalar.

Entraron un momento antes que la pared se volviera a regenerar. Es que esos edificios modernos eran de lo más raros. Era un lugar muy extraño, la gente iba vestida con ropas muy curiosas. Ryoma-chan se levantó del suelo con una cicatriz en forma de pelota de tenis.

"Mamá mira… En esa tienda venden mascotas. ¿Puedo comprarme una?"

"Hijito, tú eres alérgico a toda forma viviente, incluso a ti mismo. No sé si puedas tener una mascota, mi amor."

"Pero mamá…"

"Nada… Mira allá, En esa tienda del fondo venden cositas interesantes. Mira dice Callejón Knockturn. Me pregunto si tienen yaoi."

Entonces se acercaron a aquel oscuro lugar. Siendo tan oscuro y macabro, sin duda tenía hard yaoi y Rinko no iba a perder la oportunidad de darle un vistazo. Entraron a la primera tienda que se les apareció en frente. Parecía que ya tenía la decoración para Halloween en venta. Había calaveritas, huesitos, ojitos, ranas, trollcitos y algunas mary-sues disecadas…

"¿Qué quieren aquí _muggles_? "

"Ves hijito, eso te pasa por no bañarte... Estas todo _muggle_… Límpiate la cara amorcito, hasta el señor vendedor se ha dado cuenta que andas cochinito."

"Pero mamá…"

"!Nadaaaaaa¿Por qué no vas a mirar por ahí mientras yo le pregunto al señor donde guarda el hard yaoi, digo, encuentro algún regalito para tu amiguito Horio?"

"Mmm Mada mada dane."

"Sí, ve… fuchi, anda… Ya se fue…. Ya dígame, donde está… ¿Dónde lo tiene?"

"¿Cómo?"

Preguntó intrigado el vendedor.

"YA PARALE CON EL CUENTICO ME TIENES HARTA, CANSADA, DE TODO VIVE Y DEJA VIVIR SI NO TIENES VIDA PROPIA CONSIGUETELA, NO TE METAS EN ASUNTOS DE OTROS, REALMENTE ERES LA PIEDRA EN EL ZAPATO DE CUALQUIER PERSONA, INTENSA."

"¿Ah?"

Insistió el vendedor apuntándola con un palito de madera que botaba chispitas.

"Ahhh digo… que ya… que me digas donde lo tienes…. ¿Dónde está eso que tú ya sabes? Date prisa antes que mi hijito venga."

Pero era demasiado tarde…

"Mamaaaaaaaa, mamaaaaaaaa… Estaba caminando por ahí y un tipo bien grandote me dijo que no era bueno que estemos por aquí…y me dio esta bolsa con polvos verdes. Y como soy alérgico al polvo mejor se lo regalo a Horio."

"Hijito… ya te he dicho que no hables con extraños mi amor. Pero bueno, si te lo regaló puede ser. En fin. Volveremos otro día a ver si tienen eso que tú ya sabes, que no debe ser nombrado."

"Ahhhhhhh de eso se trataba."

Reaccionó por fin el vendedor susurrando.

"Espere un momento que se lo traigo."

Y Rinko se relamió los bigotes mientras que trataba de espantar a Ryoma-chan con una escoba de madera.

El vendedor no se tardó mucho y apareció con una bolsa negra con una cinta morada.

"Tenga mucho cuidado… Le avisaré a los demás para que vayan a buscarte con más de lo que tú ya sabes."

"Yeeeeeeeeh. Sí, sí y cuanto más gente vaya mejor…. Wiii…."

"Mamá voy a llegar tarde…"

"Ya hijito no molestes…"

Y sin querer ella tomó de sobre el mostrador la varita de madera del vendedor y apuntó a Ryoma-chan con ella.

"Pero mamá…"

"Que… ya… vamos…"

Exclamó agitando la varita hacia su hijito. Pero algo extraño sucedió. Ryoma-chan cayó al suelo retorciéndose como gusano. Seguro no se había tomado sus pastillitas para las alergias.

"¿Hijito estas bien?"

Le preguntó al verlo levantarse medio mareado.

"Mamá me dolió mucho…"

"No… digas… tonterías."

Y al agitarlo de nuevo a Ryoma-chan le pasó lo mismo.

"¿Me regala esto?"

Le preguntó al vendedor que la miraba intensamente, refiriéndose a la varita de madera.

"Es todo suyo."

Y Rinko salió saltando de la felicidad y su hijo venía atrás flotando en el aire.

**Xxx **

Por fin llegaron a la fiesta donde había mucha gente invitada. Como Ryoma-chan estaba algo tímido para entrar a la gran mansión, ella como buena madre tuvo que usar su nueva varita-aplicador de autoestima.

Y ahí venía Horio, vestido con una tanga rosada debajo del vestidito de bobos que traía puesto. Ryoma-chan no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado entretenido limpiando sus gafas. Al parecer algo del regalo que le había traído como regalo los habían ensuciado.

"Ryoma-kun…etto… viniste…"

"MMM… toma Horio… te traje un regalo por tu cumpleaños."

"Etto… gracias Ryoma-kun… Etto… ¿Qué es?"

"MMM polvo decorativo… Mira lo esparces así, sobre la gente… por aquí, por allá…"

Llegó al rescate Rinko. Empezó a soplar un polvito verde sobre todos los presentes, por aquí y por allá, malogrando el lindo decorado rosa que tanto les costó preparar.

"¿Ves que lindo queda Horio?"

Le preguntó.

"Ettoo…."

Entonces la música empezó a sonar. Era un tango. Horio iba a sacar a bailar a su hijito, lo sabía por la mirada que traía en los ojos. Así que como se le acercaba demasiado a su hijito, ella como buena madre tenía que protegerlo, porque las trenzas de Horio le iban a causar alergias a Ryoma-chan.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un mata insectos que te tienen envidia, que por mas que se esfuercen ni adaptando lograrían que alguien leyeran sus fics, en aerosol y le disparó en la cara.

"Muere maldito insecto, vete al limbo y no vuelvas."

Entonces Horio, que en verdad era Sakuno retrocedió de espaldas, impulsada por el susto y cayó dentro de su chimenea para luego desaparecer envuelta en humo verde esmeraldi.

**Fin. **

**Epílogo 1 **

"Mamá el perro de tres cabezas, del patio se comió mi raqueta."

"Ya mi amor, no te quejes que te pudo haber comido a ti y se hubiera indigestado el pobrecito."

"¿Mamá y de quién es el perro?"

"Como quieres que sepa si todos mis invitados vienen con capas y máscaras a la casa. No sabía que las reuniones yaoi fueran tan populares. Lo bueno es que no necesitan cuadrar su auto, porque todos llegan volando."

"Mamá… ¿Por qué tú también usas una capa negra ahora?"

"Ay mi amor, porque ya soy parte del club. Me nombraron mortífaga honoraria. No sé que será eso, quizá es una nueva terminología yaoi para algo muy sucio y escabroso. Pero bueno. No me quites más el tiempo que tengo que ir a acabar con la muggle del mundo."

"¿Mamá otra vez?"

"Sí mi amor… Por eso llevo una escoba… ¡DUH!"

Y Rinko sacó de la bolsa negra, que le dieron en el callejón "quita calzón" como ella lo llamaba, un manual para cazar plagios y al tocarlo desapareció de la casa.

"¿Mamá… otra vez? Primero Nanako y luego tú. Bueno, cuando vengas te digo que el perro de tres cabezas ya se comió a la mitad de mi equipo… Tengo hambre… ¿Cuándo regresará Nanako?"

**Epílogo 2 **

"Ya te he dicho Jack que no sé como llegué aquí. Yo sólo estaba de vacaciones donde mi tía Rinko me mandó, al triángulo de las Bermudas y de pronto aparecí aquí. Pero no te preocupes, como te dije te voy a ayudar a encontrar el camino de regreso y a recuperar tu barco… ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Perla Negra… Te tomaste la última botella…"

"Nooooooooo."

"Y estas ebria y yo no."

"!Que no Jack¿Sabes? Siempre quise ser pirata, aunque aparezco tan poco en los fanfics y nadie me tome en cuenta. No sé porque me parece que hablo sola. ¿Jack? No hay donde escapar de mi, aquí no hay nada más que esos cangrejitos blancos que vienen por ahí… Así que no trates de irte que no estoy ebria…"

Se hizo silencio un rato.

"¿Jack? No trates de huir de mi… ¿Jack? Deja de jugar que no me quiero quedar sola de nuevo…. ¡JACK!"

* * *

**Aviso de servicio público. Hay una chica que deja reviews firmando como "Pro-fan del yaoi" que no tiene idea de donde está parada la pobre y dice que están reportando fics sólo por el hecho de ser yaoi. XD La pobre está más perdida que cangrejo en maremoto, porque se los pone a fics hetero y amenaza con reportarlos por ser yaoi. ¿No te parece horrible? **

**Pero también es horrible tomar el nick de otra persona y usarlo para hacer sus tonterías. XD Eso es ignorancia, eso es caquita. POF! **

Así que dejanos Riiviiiisssss plisssss y pidenos contiiiii gracias por favor XD Si no igual... VOLVEREMOSSSS Muahahahahahahaha

**( 1) Kuma: Osito pe! **


	6. Capítulo Sexto: Adaptemos el Texto

**El es un niñto lindo que un día desafortunado se pierde en el bosque chino. Ella es un mapache de largas trenzas oriundo del bosque. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus necesidades puedan más que la razón? ¿Será este el inicio de una bella historia de amor con animalitos lindos o una adaptación barata del bosque chino?**

**Capítulo Sex-to: Adaptemos el tex-to**

Había una vez un niño muy lindo y super kawai llamado Ryoma, su madre le había hecho una capa roja y unos calzones bobos que siempre le obligaba a usar. Y los usaba tan a menudo que todo el mundo lo llamaba baboso.

Un día, su madre le pidió que llevase unos pasteles a la abuela que los entrenaba en el tenis y que vivía al otro lado del bosque chino. Pero lo mandó recomendándole que no se entretuviese por el camino, pues cruzar el bosque era muy peligroso, ya que siempre andaban acechando por ahí las chicas ninga, mary-sues, badfickers y demás horrorosidades. Así que para ello llevó a su fiel amigo Karupin, para que le sirviera de compañía y si la cosa apremiaba, de alimento.

Pero como Ryoma siempre se sentaba en lo que le decía su madre, se sentó bajo un árbol a tomarse una siestecita, después de haber acabado con todos los pasteles que le mandaron a entregar a la abuela Pony (porque usa "pony tail" o cola de caballo para quienes no saben inglés) De su canastita feliz, sacó los ejemplares de revistas pornográficas de su padre. ¿Qué contenido prohibido tendrían ya que su mamita no le dejaba mirarlas?

En eso estaba cuando de pronto una lata de Ponta le cayó en la cabeza.

Entonces levantó el rostro y se dio cuenta que el árbol estaba cargadito de "Ponta"

"Oh un árbol de Pontas. Y son gratis. Glu glu, glu…"

Y Ryoma se bebió todas las Pontas del árbol, hasta las hojitas masticó. Así que cuando pudo levantarse del suelo, sintió la necesidad impostergable de acudir a los servicios sanitarios.

"Me orino….¿Dónde está el baño?"

Pero Karupin que estaba a su lado lo miró y le dijo.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa te dije que no te tomaras todas las Ponta, maldito egoísta… Ahora vete al diablo, yo me largo de aquí."

"No Karupin, espera."

Y Karupin empezó a correr, mascullando groserías acerca de la mamá de Ryoma que no podemos traducir, ni transcribir, ni adaptar porque es un lenguaje más sucio que el fanfic de The Bad Girls. Así que empezó a perseguirlo, porque no quería quedarse solo en el bosque y tampoco tenía a quien culpar por la misteriosa y deliciosa desaparición de los pasteles.

Fue así cuando sin querer queriendo Karupin atropelló a un extraño habitante del bosque. No era un castor, no era una marmota, ni una Tomota, ni Tomoka, ni nada que suene parecido. Era un mapache habitante del bosque.

"Maldito mapache del bosque… fíjate por donde caminas… Nyanyanyanya" Y demás groserías que no vamos a traducir gritó Karupin.

"Etoo…" Dijo el mapache del bosque jugando con su cola. "Etto.."

"Mapache, mapache. ¿Dónde queda el baño?"

Ryoma apretaba sus piernecitas porque ya no podía aguantar más.

"Etto… es por allá."

Exclamó el mapache del bosque mordisqueando sus trenzas mientras pensaba que no tenía idea a donde estaba mandando a aquel pobre niño desvalido y urgido.

Así fue como Ryoma empezó a caminar chueco, porque quería orinar con urgencia, hacia donde el mapache le había señalado. En eso estaba cuando de pronto, en su camino, se encontró con…

Un Zorro Malvado, que había conectado a un árbol su computadora. Era mágico porque no daba fruto alguno, sólo mangas _yaoi_ y además le proveía de electricidad, así que era un zorro quemado. Menos mal que usaba un árbol para en su computadora y no semen como por ahí se dice que sirve para dar energía al mundo y de paso es bueno para las muelas. El Zorro Malvado estaba de lo más ocupado buscando en Ebay donde comprarse una vida, reportando plagios y de paso se aburría con el lemmon más patético y mal hecho del mundo, escrito por "The Stupid Girls"

Ryoma al verlo a tan bello Zorro, con destellos dorados y ojos azules como el mar, sintió más deseos de ir al baño.

"Oh Gran Zorro Malvado-sama. ¿Tú en tu inmensa sabiduría sabes hacia donde puedo encontrar un baño?"

Pero el Zorro malvado estaba demasiado distraído para prestarle atención a tan patético niño. ¿Quién le prestaría atención a alguien con calzón de bobos, capa roja o que ande posteando "que ya viene octubre" cuando estamos en noviembre?

Así que ante la negativa de su divinidad el Zorro Malvado, el patético mocoso insistió.

"OH Gran Zorro Malvado-sama. ¡Que pecho tan grande tienes!"

"Es para… ¡Que te importa! No sé donde está el baño ni me interesa. Si quieres orinar ahí tienes el bosque chino y aquí tienes los adaptaplagios de Plagiarín para que te limpies."

Respondió el Zorro Malvado-sama.

""Oh Gran Zorro Malvado-sama, de verdad tengo que ir al baño. ¿No me puedes dar una alternativa más higiénica para limpiarme atrás?"

"Ya, ya, ya que no me vas a dejar en paz, mira. Tienes dos caminos para escoger. El camino corto y el camino largo. El camino largo es el más seguro, pero también es muy seguro que te revientes en el camino. Tu vejiga no saldrá bien librada de esa. El camino corto, sin embargo, está repleto de Mary-sues, hermanas de Tezuka, cheerleaders lloronas, chicas Nin**g**a, plagiadoras descaradas y demás trolls. Pero si quieres te puedes ir por el camino de en medio. ¿Quién sabe por ahí tienes suerte?"

Agregó el Zorro Malvado mientras descargaba un doujinshi Hard Yaoi. ♥

Entonces Ryoma se fue corriendo por el camino de en medio, haciendo una llavecita con sus piernas, especial para contener los líquidos.

"Por cierto." Añadió el Zorro Malvado-sama cuando ya se había ido. "El camino del centro es el camino del yaoi."

Y siguió disfrutando de su doujinshi super Hot.

Xxx

Mientras tanto Ryoma seguía caminando tratando de aguantar, hasta que se encontró a medio camino una extraña casa en el bosque. Era una casa hecha de galletas, chips yaoi y caramelos diseñada completamente, por la arquitecta y pastelera Weird.

Así que como era una casa, seguramente tenía un baño, aunque fuera de dulce. Corrió hacia la casa y se dio cuenta que habían otros dos niños lindos presentes en la escena.

Uno de ellos tomaba una siesta dentro de la sopa de un caldero y el otro mordisqueaba una de las ventanas de la casa.

"Oye. ¿Sabes si aquí hay un baño?"

Le preguntó a uno de los niños, al que dormía en el caldero.

"Deja dormir a Jiroh, que no te va a responder. Sí había un baño en la casa, pero ya nos lo comimos."

"Ewwwwwww…"

Dijo Ryoma acomodándose su capa roja y sus calzones de bobos.

"Sí, Marui-kakoi tiene razón." Y Jiroh dejó de hablar en sueños.

"Si sigues caminando seguro encuentras uno." Agregó Marui chupándole las gomitas, a la puerta de la casa.

"Mada, mada dane…"

Y siguió su marcha cuando de pronto se encontró nuevamente con el mapache del bosque.

"Mapache del bosque. ¿Dónde está el baño que aún no lo encuentro?"

"Etto…Etto…¿Ah?... Creo que queda por allá." Señaló con una de sus largas trenzas el camino.

"Ven conmigo Mapache del bosque, me puedes guiar en mi camino. Y si me falta alimento te como."

"Etto…Promesas, promesas. " Pensó el mapache del bosque, que ya iban en el sexto drabble y hasta no le tocaba ni las trenzas.

Y se fueron caminando por el camino del arco iris.

De pronto fueron atropellados por un conejo salvaje que corría a toda velocidad, mientras veía su reloj y se repetía a sí mismo. "Estoy en mi ritmo."

Cayeron a un precipicio por culpa del _Mean Bunny_ y se dieron cuenta que habían aplastado a alguien. Sólo quedaban sus zapatillas de tenis rojas.

"Son de mi talla."

Dijo Ryoma poniéndoselas en seguida. Al darse cuenta notaron que estaban sentados sobre el camino de ladrillos amarillos y venían caminando tres personas y algo más.

"¿Saben dónde queda un baño? Porque este mapache es un _**con che**_ porque de mapa no tiene nada, me está dando vueltas por todos lados. "

Preguntó Ryoma con su capa roja, sus calzones de bobos y sus zapatillas nuevas.

"¿Por qué no vienes a buscar al mago de Oz con nosotros?" Dijo un chico de cabello azul.

"El mago del arroz." Preguntó Ryoma extrañado y a punto de estreñirse.

"No, pequeño niño imbécil. El mago de Oz, para que te cumpla tus deseos. Por ejemplo yo quiero ser mujer, orque este cuerpo de hombre no va conmigo. Además a Genichirou le gusta verme en faldas. "

"Ore-sama quiere a Tezuka."

"No, yo quiero a Tezuka. Tezuka es mío, yo lo vi primero." Intervino Fuji.

"No, yo." Dijo Atobe.

"No, yo." Dijo Fuji.

"Ore-sama exige tener a Tezuka para él sólo, además de tener un mejor diálogo en este _drabble._ ¿Ne kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Sigue soñando, porque gana el que pide el deseo primero." Y Fuji empezó a correr.

"Mmmm… Mada, mada dane. ¿Entonces puedo pedir un baño portátil?"

"Claro." Respondió Yukimura.

"Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo, porque yo quiero un baño y el mapache quiere un cerebro. Y si se puede un vocabulario, porque el suyo está muy limitado."

Dijo Ryoma y empezaron a caminar como los músicos de Bremen.

"Por qué Ore-sama es llamado músico de Bremen si no lleva ningún instrumento musical consigo. ¿Ahh? Ore-sama sólo está equipado con una hermosa voz. ¿Ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

En fin… Siguieron caminando hasta que a las autoras les dio la gana y el caminito de ladrillos los llevó a un paraje inhóspito. Apareció frente a ellos una zapatilla de tenis gigante.

No sabían de quien podría ser esa zapatilla, pero olía muy mal.

"¿Creen que allá haya un baño?"

Preguntó Ryoma avanzando hacia la puerta. De pronto esta se abrió.

"!Miren una vieja que vive en un zapato que apesta!"

Señaló a la vieja, digo a la mujer que salía de su casita del zapato.

"Nada de vieja. Que lindo niño. Me encantan los niños lindos como tú, con papas y ensalada. Me gusta tener niños lindos colgados en las paredes de mi casa. Pero ahora que lo pienso, necesito uno para la pared de mi baño."

Dijo la anciana del zapato relamiéndose los bigotes mientras trataba de alcanzar a Ryoma y sus calzones de bobos.

"¿Tienes baño?"

Ryoma ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba hacerlo ya mismo.

"Claro…Vaya, que precoz este niño. Sí claro que tengo… ¿Quieres ver si combinas con las paredes y la cortina de baño? Entra, ven conmigo…"

Entonces dentro de la casa pudo oír que las paredes hablaban. Habían estatuas pegadas a la pared que se movían y sonaban. Al parecer la señora del zapato no había sacado las decoraciones de Halloween aún. Porque ya estamos en noviembre y OCTUBRE ya pasó… HELLO…

"No entres, no entres…. Detenente…. Corre por tu vida. Sálvate…"

Decían las voces.

"¿Por qué dicen eso?" Preguntó Ryoma a las voces.

"Lo que pasa es que tienes que ir al baño niñito lindo, hermoso y precioso. Apúrate, apúrate."Respondió Hanamura-sensei.

"Ya me había olvidado que tenía que ir al baño."

"Ettoo… Ryoma-kun…" El mapache del bosque no había huido como cobarde como el resto de sus compañeros de viaje. ¿Sería porque había amarrado su trenza a su zapatilla de tenis roja? "Mejor vamonos… este lugar se ve peligroso."

"MMMMMM… Mapache del bosque no digas tonterías. Por fin encuentro un baño y no planeo irme de aquí sin usarlo."

"Etooo…Ryoma-kun…Pero las advertencias de las voces…. Es mejor irnos."

Insistía el mapache del bosque tratando de jalar para la otra dirección. Pero ya estaban en el baño.

"Pero niñito lindo, porque traes a tu mascota contigo. Va a llenar de pulgas mi alfombra y además soy alérgica a los mapaches del bosque. Mejor déjalo afuera y mientras tanto te hago un lindo abrigo para que combine con tu capa y tus calzones de bobos."

"Esta bien…Mapache, si por tu culpa me hago la pipi... te como hoy mismo."

"Noo…" Dijo el mapache del bosque tratando de soltarse y en esas cayeron por la ventana y de nuevo cayeron rodando a otro precipicio.

Mientras iban cayendo se encontraron a Jack y Jill, Humpty Dumpty, Old Mc Donald y toda su granja de cheerleaders lloronas y mary sues repulsivas, a Juanita Estrella y sus blogs mágicos que crecían hasta el cielo y le daban en la crisma a los egos de los badfickers, a Esfinge y toda la orgía del antro, a Little Red que rodaba con su canasta de galletitas con afrodisíaco, a la arquitecta Weird y sus pasteles mágicos que traen la paz mundial, a Ore-sama y a Fuji jaloneándose a Tezuka (no Teska ni Texas, Tezuka), al Zorro Malvado y ninfómano, a Kurobane golpeando a Davide y Karupin mascullando groserías con su nuevo amigo Eiji con Botas.

Al final después de mucho rodar por el mundo, Ryoma seguía con ganas de ir al baño.

"¿Alguien sabe dónde queda un baño? Es que bebí mucha Ponta y necesito ir."

Pero nadie le contestó, sólo se escuchó a Karupin conversar con Eiji con botas en su extraño lenguaje.

"Nya nyyyyy a nya" (Mocoso estúpido, aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. Jamás.) Decía Karupin.

"¿Nya nya nya? Nya, nya nyanyanyaaaa." (¿Conoces a ese pobre tonto? Parece que ya se mojó los pantalones.) Respondía Eiji.

"Nyayaya nya nya nya nya." (Si, viene conmigo. Su mamá no confía en él y me mandó a cuidarlo. "Nyayyyyaaaaaa nyya nyayyayaynyaaa" (Es tan tonto que usa que calzones de bobos y lleva a un mapache amarrado al zapato para la buena suerte)

Cuando Ryoma intentó preguntar de nuevo, todos ya se habían ido menos Karupin, Eiji con botas y su fiel mapache del bosque.

"Sigo con ganas de ir al baño. Ya que demonios, voy a tener que humedecer ese árbol."

Y Ryoma estaba apunto de hacer lo que tenía que hacer cuando de pronto, de detrás de un árbol, donde probablemente había un baño, o un silo, o algún hueco lleno de excremento (porque no hay otra explicación) salieron cantando…

"♪ Oh somos **the bad girls**, malvada es nuestra unión, adaptamos y plagiamos siempre al mismo autor. Si no estas de acuerdo tú ♪ Es tu equivocación. ♪ Oh somos **the bad girls**, malvada es nuestra unión. ♪ "

Entonces a Ryoma se le suprimió automáticamente el deseo de orinar por el resto de su vida ante los chillidos provenientes de semejantes animales del bosque.

"Ryoma no puedes mostrar tu pipi en un cuento para niños." Dijo BadKitty.

"Sólo lo puedes hacer en fics como los k nosotras escrivimos." Dijo Bad Amber.

"Si, es k escrivimos con onor." Dijo Bad Brenda.

"SOMOS CHICAS ESCRITORAS Y LECTORAS DE FICS EN VARIAS PAGINAS Q EMOS TENIDO Q AGUANTAR INSULTOS Y CRITICAS ESTUPIDAS DEL FORUCHO ESE Q SE CREE TAN IMPORTANTE." Chillaron a coro.

"Oye, vuelve aquí. No nos Icnores… o te hacemos un finc con un lemmon muy fuerte." Dijo Bad Lui.

"Mmm…Como si pudieran escribir lemmon. Mada mada dane…" Les respondió Ryoma alejándose, porque como es sabido por todos lo único que pueden hacer fuerte es lloriquear como locas.

"NO TE HA PASADO POR ESA CABESA HUECA QUE YA ERAMOS CINCO Y Q HICIMOS LA CUENTA CONJUNTA "THE BADGIRLS" Y _DESPUES_ LAS INDIVIDUALES, PARA Q NO PARECIERA QUE SOLO ES UNA. NO ES Q IMPORTE, PERO PENSAR NO DUELE. PRUEBA A VER Q TAL." Dijo Bad Sue sobándose la cabeza.

Pero Ryoma se siguió alejando acompañado de su fiel mapache.

"Vámonos mapache. No vaya a ser contagiosa la estupidez."

"CREO QUE INTENTAS OFENDER, l DRAMITA, PERO ES LO MISMO QE HASEIS VOSOTROS LOS DEL ANTRO. …PERO LOS DEMAS SE ENCONDEN Y CAMBIAN DE NICK PARA PUBLICAR PORQ TIENEN MIEDO A Q TODA LA GENTE Q LES ODIA LOS COMA CRUDOS EN CUANTO APARESCAN POR LA PAGINA. ASI Q NO DES LEXIONES DE VALENTIA, USTEDES SON UN xxxx FORO ENTERO CONTRA AUTORES Q ESTAN SOLOS Y NO TIENEN EJERSITO CON Q DEFENDERSE DE SUS OFENSAS."

Volvió a gritar Bad Sue, porque es el único método por el que un idiota se hace escuchar ya que no tiene nada bueno que decir.

"Ettoooo." Dijo el mapache del bosque porque había descubierto una cadena, sí de inodoro y al tirar de ella, **the bad girls** volvieron a la forma humilde que merecen, mientras eran absorbidas por el agua hacia la cloaca de donde salieron.

"Volveremos… abriremos más foros…"

Chillaron a coro antes de desaparecer para bien de todos.

"Mada mada dane."

Pero al escuchar el sonido del agua, sintió muchas ganas de ir al baño de nuevo. Como por fin tenía un inodoro y ya había aprendido a usarlo, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

"Mapache del bosque voltéate, no quiero que veas mis pompitas."

Entonces el mapache del susto jaló sus trenzas para taparse los ojos y como una de ellas estaba amarrada a la zapatilla de Ryoma hizo que él perdiera el balance.

Y Ryoma se cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Cuando se despertó del golpe, estaba debajo del árbol. Había sido un árbol de manzanas y no de Ponta. Todo fue un sueño y nada realidad, lo único real eran sus ganas de ir al baño. Le iba a tener que decir a su mamá que dejara de usar recetas adaptadas al hacer pasteles, porque eso hacia que le doliera la pancita. Sería por eso que la abuela siempre andaba enferma.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba Karupin? Ahora a quien le iba a echar la culpa de la desaparición de la comida para la abuela.

"Karupiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn… Karupin… Karupiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn."

Y se puso a buscar a su mascota perdida, sin saber que dos pares de ojos lo miraban desde la copa del árbol de manzanas.

"Nyanyanyanyanyaanyaa." (Ni creas que voy a volver para que me eches la culpa.) Decía Karupin.

"Hoi Hoi Nyanyanyaaaaa." (Mejor vamos a tirarle manzanas desde acá arriba) Decía Eij sentado en una rama meneando sus botas.

"Nya nyanyanyayayayyannnnn" (Excelente idea, voy a escoger las más duras.)

"Nyanyanyanyayaynnnn." (Hay que darle de manzanazos para que no de más lata) "Nyanyany nya nya nya nya… nya nya nya nyanyayayaynyan." (Hasta puede que eso funcione con **the Stupid girls**)

Y se quedaron el la copa del árbol acribillando al dueño de Karupin hasta que se acabaron las manzanas y el cuento.

Colorin colorado… **The stupid Girls** la han cag…"

♪**Stupid Girls…**** What drives you on, can drive you mad , a million lies to sell yourself, is all you ever had. ♪ Ay que buena canción de Garbage… ¿Qué apropiado no? Así que dejanos un review gracias por favor.**

**Y si por algun motivo, razón o circunsicion, digo circunstancia, te sientes identificado con algun personaje de este drabble, fue al propósito. AH si, háznolo saber. **

**And save the drama for your mama… ♪ Stupid girls ♪ **


	7. Capítulo Siete: Pégale y vete

_"¿Si me hago más fuerte me amaras?"_ Sakuno se vuelve físico culturista

Ella es una chica flaca, ojerosa, cansada y sin ilusiones. Es una persona reservada, se reserva el derecho a replica, a admisión y opinión, así de reservada es. No tenía vida, no tenía música, no tenía nada, ni padre, ni madre ni perro que le ladre. Caminaba sola y triste llorando por el camino hasta que un día una tormenta la llevó hasta una casa encantada y ahí conoció al _super_ libro, pero lamentablemente lo tuvo que devolver a la biblioteca por que no tenía dibujitos.

El es un chico egocéntrico, egoísta y ecologista, que no le gusta prestar sus bolas a nadie, porque las necesita para jugar. Pero un día accidentalmente alguien descubre que tiene una secreta afición por leer fics Ah-uhpair y dibujarlos también. De pronto y sin darse cuenta, se ve acosado por todos sus _sempais _y muchas _zorras lesvianas sin onor y sin vida que se dedican a hacerle la_ vida imposible al resto.

¿Qué pasara cuando al intentar terminar su doujinshi "Ahuhpair" hard yaoi descubra que no tiene talento para eso y que mejor le iría plagiando algo¿Podrá Sakuno rescatarlo antes de que se convierta en un perro de cuatro patas y "lesviano"¿Podrá Ryoma sobrevivir al Pedigreeee, la quebradora, el codazo del pueblo y la dormilona¿Dejará Sakuno de pegarle con la silla¿Quién será el nuevo campeón del pueblo?

* * *

**Capitulo siete: Pégale y vete **

Ella podía recordar a la perfección todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. Era imposible olvidar ese día en el parque, en el cual intentó darle un tierno, suave, dulce, travieso, tereso, cerezo, sincero, bolero, caliente, demente, ligero, rápido y furioso beso. Pero él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba apunto de suceder, no le había dicho nada y no era necesario que se lo dijera, al verla estirando la trompita como pulpito besucón, emprendió la fuga. Se lanzó al mar y se fue nadando hasta que un crucero que pasaba por ahí lo recogió.

Le rompió el corazón, el trombón, el calzón y la dejó sin razón. Así que en su desesperación decidió que era mejor regresar a casa, que era hora de darle una oportunidad al destino. Quizá iba a tener la misma suerte que antes, como aquella vez cuando caminaba a casa y conoció al hombre de sus sueños. Alto, con esos ojos ambarinos de gatito legañoso y pulgoso, cabellos negros con destellos verdes porque no se bañaba todos los días, tan divino. Pero el destino fue cruel y una vez conocido el hombre de su vida fue rechazada por él. Así que tuvo que conformarse con Ryoma.

Tenía que hacer que se fijara en ella. Aún recordaba la promesa que le hizo cuando él la rechazó por enésima vez.

"_Etto, Ryoma-kun… ¿Por qué no me aceptas? Me corto las trenzas, las venas, lo que quieras…" _

_"Mmm, mada mada dane." _

_"Ryoma-kun… ¿Por qué me dices eso?" _

_"No ves que no te puedo prestar atención porque estoy tratando de abrir mi lata de Ponta. ¿Tú me la puedes abrir?" _

_"Etto…" _

_"Ya veo… Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa Momo chan sempai… ¿Me la puedes abrir? Destápamela. . " Dijo su amado a punto de correr hacia su sempai. Pero antes de que se fuera alcanzó a hacerle una pregunta. _

_"Etto. ¿Si me hago más fuerte, me amarás?" _

_"Sí, sí, claro. ¿Por qué no?" _

No podía olvidarlo, ella no podía olvidar que se había prometido conquistar su corazón a como de lugar.

Hablando de Ryoma, este era un muchacho lindo, tiernito, amorosito, pero muy egoísta. No le gustaba prestar sus bolitas a nadie.

"Oiiii Echizen… ¿Me prestas tus bolas?"

"Kyaaaaaa… Momo-sempaiii…. Aquí noooo… Todos nos están mirando…" Respondía sonrojado y contrayendo su cuerpo cada vez que Momo le insinuaba algo como eso. Colocaba sus manitas cerca a su rostro y cerraba los ojos tratando de contener el rubor de su cuerpo y sus bolitas en su sitio, dentro del pantalón. (En el bolsillo, no sean mal pensados. Kyaaaaa.)

"Esta bien, pero no te pongas así Echizen. Ya, se las iré a pedir a Kikumaru-sempai."

¡Oh no! Pensó Ryoma, a Kikumaru-sempai siempre le gustaba prestar sus bolas a todo el mundo. Cuanto lo odiaba. Ahora mismo iría a colgar un_ fic_ de _bashing_ contra él. Sí. Y a dibujar más Ah-uhpair bien kawaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii…

Pero siempre había alguien que lo interrumpía, lo perturbaba, lo acosaba, lo maltrataba y no dejaba vivir. No, esta vez no era Juanita Estrella del norte, tampoco We are Doom, ni un zorro malvado-sama, tampoco Millas-agua o Little Reb, no, era alguien mucho más insoportable que todas ellas juntas.

Era ella…

"Ryuzaki… Ya te he dicho que no te puedo dar bola por que la necesito para jugar… (Y porque mis bolitas le pertenecen a Momo-sempai kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)"

El siempre era así, Ryoma-kun nunca le hacía caso. Por lo menos esta vez había sido mucho más amable con ella. La vez anterior le lanzó latas de Ponta para espantarla y la vez anterior a esa le tiró los _plagios impresos de "Momofighter"_ Pero ella quería algo más de él, quería aquello de lo que todo el mundo estaba hablando, de su pequeño secretito.

"Etto Ryoma-kun… Ya me enteré que todos tus sempai ya te las han visto. Yo también quiero vértelas."

Nooooo, no podía ser cierto lo que ella decía. ¿En qué momento¿Cómo que no se dio cuenta?

"¿De qué estás hablando _Ryuzaki_¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido¿Acaso has estado espiando¿Acaso otra vez te disfrazaste de mapache y me estuviste espiando por la ventana mientras me ponía mi uniforme escolar? Con razón sentía que me miraban las pompitas."

"Pero Ryoma-kun… Todo el mundo ya sabe y ya te las han visto…Y falto yo. ¿Me las muestras? Por favor…"

"!Que no! MI mamá me ha dicho que esas son cosas privadas… Y nadie tiene porque ver mis partecitas. (Sólo Momo chan sempai kawaaaaaaaiiiii Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa)"

"Etto… Ryoma-kun… pero…yo…."

"!Que no!"

"¡Ryoma tonto!"

Y Sakuno empezó a correr enojada, desesperada, rechazada, estirada, despeinada y desaforada, Corrió y corrió siguiendo el horizonte. Cruzó un puente, un bosque, un río, una pradera, un lago, un manantial, una acera y un charco de agua puerca. En su camino encontró la flor de los siete colores, a la mamá de Marco, las esferas del dragón, el Santo Grial, la fuente de la juventud y el cerebro perdido de "_Momofighter"_ que para compensarlo se había colocado una pepita de uva.

"¡Como encontré su cerebro ahora "_Momofighter"_ dejara de escribir momoryos y escribirá ryosakus ¡Yeah!'

Pero Sakuno se equivocó una vez más porque todos sabemos que "Momofighter" no puede escribir nada sin ensuciarse el calzón por que cada vez que escribe un _fanfic_ la ca...Ganas no le faltaban en ese momento de abandonar la "Carrera" sin sentido porque la estaba haciendo muy larga.

De pronto se dio cuenta que de tanto correr había conseguido piernas voluptuosas, musculosas, venosas y carnudas. Pero ahora sus piernas contrastaban con el resto de su delicada figura.

"!Oh no¿Qué haré ahora? No puedo dejar que me vean así. Se van a burlar de mí aún más. Van a decir de mí más tonterías que en esos _fics_ en los que soy una simple universitaria-mesera-mucama en un café-bar, una princesa-elfa-secretaria-nerda y supermodelo de _national geografic_."

Muerta de vergüenza emprendió el camino de regreso a casa y en su travesía se encontró con la diosa Esfinge.

"Oh-diosa, oh-diosa, ayúdame a ser más fuerte, a ser mejor cada día, a no plagiar las novelas que me dan a leer en el colegio, a no convertir mis _fanfics_ en guiones de teatro. Ayúdame a no e z kri vir azi. Haz que Ryoma me mire solo a mí, que se olvide de Momo de una vez. Perdona mis faltas ortográficas, así como yo tengo que aguantar las que veo en Paraíso.Ff y no me dejes caer en los momoryos. Y líbrame del yaoi. ¡Amen!"

"Si quieres que tus deseos se cumplan, infeliz _badficker_ del mal, tienes que aprender a escribir bien sino Esfinge-la-bruja-come-niños hará lo propio. Ahora bien cumpliré tus deseos para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez. Regresa por donde viniste y no vuelvas a perturbarme. Camina de manos hasta tu casa y ponte estas pesas en las muñecas y en las trenzas. Porque en verdad las Esfinges no cumplimos deseos, gilipollas."

"Arigatou Esfinge-sama… Con tus consejos me haré mucho más fuerte, seré mucho mejor persona, traeré la paz mundial y salvaré a los animalitos en peligro de extinción."

"Lo que se ha extinguido ya es tu cerebro y tu tiempo." Respondió la Esfinge y con un "Puff" desapareció.

Así que Sakuno emprendió su camino nuevamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro y la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

**Xxx **

No esperaba ese recibimiento, cuando llegó a la Seigaku de nuevo, todos la miraban extrañados. Quizá era porque no se había bañado en una semana y traía la ropa pegada al cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta pero la sentía un poco ajustada, sobretodo en los brazos, las piernas y en las trenzas.

Al entrar al salón todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Habría logrado que por fin sus compañeros la respetaran? Debía ser así porque a su paso todos se alejaban. Mientras se dirigía a su pupitre sus compañeros le lanzaban sus almuerzos mientras huían despavoridos del salón. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo.

"HORIO-KUN"

Su voz sonaba un poco áspera y grave… Así como la de los luchadores de la televisión.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, Señor por favor no me coma. Aquí tiene mi almuerzo pero no me coma." Y él también huyó despavorido con el resto de sus compañeros.

"ETTO…"

De pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo sola en el salón. Ya entendía lo que pasaba, la oh-diosa Esfinge había cumplido sus deseos después de todo. Sus compañeritos de clase habían huido del salón para dejarla un momento a solas con Ryoma-kun. Ahí estaba él, con el rostro vacío y los ojitos abiertos de par en par, esperando que ella se le acerque.

"RYOMA-KUN…. ETTO…"

Pero no respondía, no se movía, Ryoma-kun no respiraba, estaba en shock. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar de algún modo. Esto era para lo que ella servía. Este era su propósito en este mundo, para eso la Esfinge le había concedido esta super fuerza. Salvar a Ryoma-kun de un paro respiratorio o lo que sea que le estuviera pasando. Pero lo malo es que no conocía ninguna maniobra de resucitación así que le hizo un _suplex _para reaccionara.

Entonces de la nada se escuchó una voz en _off p_or los parlantes de la escuela.

"LO TIENE, LO LEVANTA… ATANGALAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Con esto Ryoma pareció volver a la vida porque sacudía sus piernitas y sus bracitos tratando de absorber aire para sus pulmoncitos.

"Momo sempai!! Tasuketeeeeeeeee! **(1) **"Y apenas pudo levantarse salió corriendo y gritando por todo el pasillo de la escuela.

"ETTO..."

Pensaba Sakuno mientras se sentaba solita en el salón de clases desierto.

**xxx. **

De pronto la Esfinge no sólo la había hecho más fuerte, sino que también la hizo _super_ popular. Ahora recibía miles de _reviews_ pidiéndole que continuara con sus _fics_ y que no los lastimara por favor por no pedirle "conti" antes. Además todos los equipos de la escuela querían que se inscribiera con ellos. Equipos como el de sumo, box, boxeo tailandés, lucha callejera, karate, rugby, jui jitsu, kendo, football americano, se peleaban por ella. Pero no podía abandonar el deporte de sus sueños, el tenis. Así que Tezuka _buchou _no podía contener la felicidad cuando ella apareció en las canchas persiguiendo a Ryoma. Y no es que ella no tuviera experiencia en ese deporte, ella entrenaba muy duro para algún día poder pertenecer al equipo femenino. Con algo de suerte todo el equipo podría morir y ella ser la única que quedaba. Tenía que recordar eso para ir a pedírselo de deseo a la Esfinge.

"!!!!! Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa…Momo chan-sempai tasukete!!!!!!!!!!!"

Era maravilloso que ella pudiera ayudar a Ryoma con su entrenamiento matutino, siempre que la veía corría lo más rápido que podía.

"Echizen llegas tarde. Diez vueltas alrededor de la ciudad y trata de perder a la chica _super_ desarrollada en el camino." Le dijo el capitán al verlo llegar todo sudoroso y espantado.

"!!_Buchou_!!

Pero Tezuka no tenía piedad con nadie, ni con su madre, ni con la madre de nadie y jamás la tendría. Mientras que el resto del equipo se divertía practicando, corriendo, jugando, comiendo bizcochos, riendo de las sandeces que encontraban en los _fanfics_ de por ahí, como los "treinta centímetros" y que los dos litros son buenos para las muelas, combaten la placa bacterial y la gingivitis.

Sakuno se sentó en una banca cerca a las canchas para observar el entrenamiento, ya que no podía participar de él. Desde su lugar podía ver el panorama muy claramente y con sus antenitas de vinil detectar la presencia del enemigo acercándose. Pero también podía ver como los sempai rodeaban a su amado Ryoma. Al parecer querían quitarle algo y él no se estaba dejando. Seguro era toda culpa de Momo-sempai, que siempre lo alejaba de ella.

No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Así que se arrancó su uniforme de marinerito y dejó al descubierto su nuevo y mejorado cuerpo revestido con un traje de lycra y spandex que había sido de su abuela en sus años mozos. De un salto saltó la reja que rodeaba las canchas y en un momento estuvo frente a su amado.

"ETTO, RYOMA-KUN…"

"Nyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa, Oishi. ¿Qué es eso?"

"No sé. Pero tirémosle agua para que se vaya."

"Shhhhhh…"

"¿Inui tú que lo sabes todo¿Qué le hiciste a la nieta de Sumire-chan¿Le diste esa mezcla de comida para perro y aguas frescas?"

"Nyya Fujiko… ¿Eso es la nieta de la entrenadora?"

"MMM… Necesito más data…"

"Ya sé lo que busca… Seguro quiere una de las bolas de Ryoma. Hay que tirarle una de esas para que las siga y se vaya de una vez."

"Momo-sempai… Mis bolitas no."

Al parecer su aparición había persuadido a los sempai de dejar a Ryoma en paz. Empezaron a alejarse de él, lo malo que su amado también se iba con ellos.

"No me dejen solito… Momo-sempai sálvame…" Ryoma corría tras ellos.

"ETTO…"

Insistió esta vez un poco más fuerte.

"Hay un 10 por ciento de probabilidades que ella venga por uno de nosotros, pero hay 90 por ciento de probabilidades que venga por Echizen." Exclamó Inui sacando su cuaderno de quien sabe donde.

"MOMO-SEMPAI." Ella tenía que detener al causante de sus desgracias a toda costa. Todo era culpa de Momo-sempai y sus momos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

"A..a…a..a…"

No, no podía ser cierto lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Inui no podía darle crédito a lo que escuchaba, era la primera vez que su data le mentía. Algo tenía que estar sucediendo en el universo, un cruce de planetas, un meteorito, un agujero negro, un eclipse solar, un _ryosak_u con trama.

"¡Eh¡Nyaaaa Oishi¡Inui, se esta desvaneciendo!"

Inui-sempai se desvanecía de la impresión, quizás la forma musculosa de sus brazos lo habían deslumbrado o quizá eran sus pantorrillas bien torneadas. No, ella tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo, quizá así podría ganar la atención y el corazón de su amado Ryoma. Así que no lo pensó dos veces y tomó a su sempai de la cintura con los dos brazos. De nuevo una voz en_ off_ se escuchó de la nada.

_"Lo tiene… Lo levanta, lo tira contra el suelo y le hace la paralizadora….." _

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como la espalda de Inui cobraba una caprichosa forma de _pretzel (**2)** _. Sakuno se levantó del suelo para ver si su sempai reaccionaba, pero no había respuesta alguna. Tampoco la hubo cuando llegó al hospital, ni tres días después cuando aun seguía en coma.

**Xxx **

Estaba sentadito con su _laptop _sobre sus piernecitas. El _wallpape_r de su computadora era una foto de Momo mostrándole los momos a todos los sempai. Adoraba esa foto porque se le veían bien de cerca. Tenía que tener cuidado de que su papá no lo descubriera, porque le iba a pedir la computadora para hacer cosas aburridas como revisar su correo y pagar las cuentas del banco. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le iba a escribir a su papá? Quizá le mandaban suscripciones para el geriátrico, con cupones de descuento incluidos. ¿Cuentas del banco? Si era su mamá la que llevaba las cuentas y los pantalones de la casa. Le diría a su papá que se fuera a su propia computadora, pero esta había colapsado por las toneladas de porno y virus que tenía. Entonces cuando por fin Ryoma abrió su correo descubrió que tenía nuevos comentarios para sus fics.

**_"Momolover:  
_**_Me encanta fu fic. Konti plis!"_

**_"Momosaico:  
_**_A mí también me guzta tu fik konti plis _

**_"Juanita Estrella del mar:_****_  
_**_Te seré honesta, ya entiendo un poco porque plagias. Tu fic es tan malo **como lo tienes de corto**, eso debe ser algo nuevo. Vamos que vas en buen camino, de plagiador a badficker, es un comienzo. "_

**_"Ochipi:  
_**_No le hagas caso a esa envidiosa pork tu fik sta mui bonito. Konti, konti!" _

**_"Wisky:  
_**_Mejor ponte a escribir tus propios fics a ver si te crece en algo. (La imaginación)" _

**_"Momofaite:  
_**_Son unas lesvianas sin onor no les hagas kaso a esas zorras." _

**_"Tensai Blue Eye:  
_**_Saaaaa… Con razón andas distraído en las practicas. Le tendré que informar de esto a Tezuka (Y al resto del equipo)" _

**_"Hoi Hoi:  
_**_Nyaaaaa Ochibi que pervertido eres. Fujiko tenía razón. ¿Cuándo haces del golden Pair?" _

**_"Sakuno-chan  
_**_Etto…" _

**_"Kaidou:  
_**_Shh..." _

**_"Momoshiro"  
_**_ECHIZEN DEJA DE ESCRIBIR ESTAS COCHINADAS. YO NUNCA TE HE HECHO ESO. ¿Por qué HAY OTRA GENTE CON MI NOMBRE¿Qué ESTA PASANDO¿ES ACASO UNA CONSPIRACION DEL GOBIERNO? _

**_"Tezuka tu capi-chan:  
_**_Echizen 20 vueltas alrededor del continente para que se te quite lo pervertido y para que a la próxima escribas Strongest pair" _

**_"Tezuka:  
_**_Fuji deja de usar mi nombre y mi cuenta. Echizen 50 vueltas, Fuji 100. " _

**_"Oresama  
_**_¿Por qué Oresama no aparece en este fic, ahhhh? Así que no era Tezuka. Ya me estaba asustando ¿Ne Kabaji?.**" **_

**_"Kabaji:  
_**_Usu." _

**_"Tensai Blue Eye:  
_**_Duh! Echizen sólo escribe Momoryos. Anda interesado en los momos de alguien y no es Tezuka.. _

**_"Orange Lover:  
_**_Chibisuke… Que pervertido te has vuelto. ¿Qué dirá oyaji cuando lea esto?" _

**_"Rinko:  
_**_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ryoma aleja tus sucias manos del teclado que con razón anda todo pegajoso. Y no le eches la culpa a tu padre…Ni más te vuelvo a dejar que leas mis novelas de Diana Palmer. Tenías que salir al zángano de tu padre. Ya decía yo que debimos quedarnos con Ryoga. Esto es demasiado, a tu cuarto, estas castigado." _

**_"Ochipi:  
_**_No importa lo que digan a mi me gusta tu fik. _

_Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti,Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti,Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti,Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti,Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti,Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti,Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti,Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti,Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti,Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti, Konti"_

**_"Hoi Hoi:  
_**_Ochibi, te olvidaste de desloguearte. Nyaa…" _

¡Oh no! En la desesperación de lograr más comentarios había olvidado de salir de su cuenta. Ahora todos iban a saber que nadie leía sus f_ics _y por eso tenía que plagiar.

En verdad era una pena que nadie apreciara su arte. Con todo lo que le había costado escribir el lemon. Había empleado el tiempo en el que debía estudiar, entrenar, practicar, trabajar, tejer, bordar, coser y cocinar y eso no era más que cinco minutos.

Pero no se iba a quedar así. Tenía que planear una venganza contra todas esas malditas zorras lesvianas sin vida.

¿Que podía hacer¿Cómo se las iba a sacar de su camino?

**Xxx **

Sakuno iba caminando solita por las calles, pensando en miles de cosas, entre ellas como podía hacer que la capa de ozono se regenere por sí sola, como hacer para que en su lado el grass fuera más verde que el del otro lado y que Ryoma se fijara en ella y no en Momo-sempai. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que le prestara atención a ella en vez de estar corriendo detrás de sus momos? Quizá ese era su secreto, sus momos. Quizá si se los pudiera arrancar del pantalón, ella podría tener más oportunidad de acercarse a Ryoma.

Esa era una excelente idea. Pero ¿Cómo? No se le ocurría nada. Hubiera recurrido a sus tácticas de espionaje, pero al intentar disfrazarse reventó su traje de mapache silvestre. Mientras iba pensando también iba pateando latas y reventando ventanas con ellas, sin querer queriendo se encontró con su amado Ryoma.

"ETTO…"

Le dijo al verlo acercársele, demasiado. Debía de estar soñando, así que si alguien se atrevía a despertarla le arrancaría la cabeza con los dientes y sin despeinarse. Seguro la Esfinge milagrosa había cumplido su deseo sin siquiera habérselo pedido. Eso era eficiencia.

La verdad que se le acercaba demasiado, de pronto estaba colgado de uno de sus brazos acariciándolos.

"Ryuzaki, no me había dado cuenta de que tenías los brazos tan grandes y fuertes." Le decía mientras se frotaba contra ella.

"E…TTO…"

Por fin, la Esfinge había logrado lo imposible, que al fin en uno de estos drabbles hubiera Ryosaku. Apenas regresara a su casa iba a mandar a imprimir doscientas estampitas de Esfinge y escribiría cadenas y las mandaría por correo electrónico a todos sus amigos. También empezaba a considerar la opción de construir una gruta en el patio de casa y abrir foros para alabarla.

"Ryuzaki… Las tienes más grandes y carnosas que las de Momo-sempai."

"¿E…TT…O?"

"Tus piernas…Pero no, ahora no puedo pensar en eso… Debo de irme…Será mejor que me aleje…No te quiero perturbar con mis problemas…" Dijo colocando una mano sobre su frente.

"ETTO Ryoma-kun."

"Me voy… No trates de detenerme. Si me necesitan estoy por tirarme de un puente. No se cual, pero ya encontraré uno cerca porque me da flojera caminar y no está Momo-chan sempai para que me lleve en su bicicleta."

"Etto… ¿Necesitas ayuda¿ALGUIEN TE ESTA MOLESTANDO?"

"Sí, verás tengo un problema con unas _malditas zorras lesvianas_ y con el vejestorio de mi papá, pero ese puede esperar. Pero bueno, quiero saber si me ayudarías a resolverlo. Con esos brazos taannnnn fuertes y esas manos taaaaaann musculosas que tienes…"

Dijo mientras seguía frotándose contra su brazo, de pronto le empezaba a dar cosquillas. Eso no era bueno, ella no era muy tolerante con las cosquillas. Su brazo tendía a espantar a quien se las estuviera haciendo. Y eso mismo pasó, de pronto Ryoma salió volando un par de kilómetros más allá.

Menos mal, fuera de un hematoma en toda la cara, un golpe en la cabeza y unas cuantas costillitas rotas, no era nada de que preocuparse. Cuando Ryoma se pudo levantar de nuevo continuó explicándole que era lo que quería. Quería que ella eliminara a unos cuantos animalitos homosexuales del bosque. Aunque ella no entendía el porque de este requerimiento. Entonces mientras él narraba como quería que ella los despedace y luego hicieran barbacoa con ellos para luego bailar desnudos alrededor de la fogata ella pensaba donde iban a encontrar a esos animalitos lindos. ¿Cómo iba a reconocer a la zorras lesvianas¿A las malditas perras¿A las sucias arpías? No estaba segura de donde era que vivían para ir a buscarlas, así que tuvo una mejor idea.

"Etto… Ryoma-kun… Lamento interrumpir tu relato de masacre, violencia, sangre y muerte, pero… Etto… ¿Por qué no mejor pides un deseo y esperas que se te cumpla?"

"Ehhhh… Mejor porque no te vas un poquito a la…."

"No, mira, yo pedí un deseo a la Esfinge del bosque y me lo cumplió…. Mira, le pedí que me hiciera más fuerte para que me amaras y se cumplió. ¿Ves?"

"¿Ah¿Qué yo qué¡Ah si! Claro, claro… ¿Y dónde dices que está la Esfinge del bosque?"

"!Duh! En el bosque, eso hasta yo lo sé. Si quieres te puedo llevar… "

"Mmmm…. De acuerdo, dejaré que me lleves pero con una condición."

"Etto… ¿Cuál?"

"Hazme _caballito_ hasta el bosque, es que me canso mucho caminando. Además Momo-chan sempai siempre me llevaba en su espalda hacia su cuarto cuando hacíamos las tareas de la escuela. Y de pronto sacaba sus 30 centímetros de…"

"¿AHHHHH¡RYOMA KUN! No lo digas, no quiero saberlo…"

"Regla, para hacer la tarea de geometría, porque Momo-sempai no puede hacer nada sin eso, porque se le pone duro y le tiembla…"

"AHHHHHH…. Ryoma Kun no lo digas…"

"El pulso para dibujar… Y por eso le salen dos litros de la p…"

"Noooo Ryoma kun… No quiero saber de esas cosas..."

"Pintura, porque Momo-chan sempai usa tinta china para hacer los gráficos de su cuaderno. ¿De qué pensabas que estaba hablando?"

"A… No… de nada… Mejor porque no nos vamos mejor a buscar a la Esfinge. ¿Ne?"

"Mmm… Mada mada dane…"

Y por fin los dos se fueron, uno encima del otro, mientras ella le hacía "caballito" y él usaba sus trenzas como riendas.

**Xxx **

Cuando por fin llegaron la Esfinge del bosque se estaba pintando las uñas de los pies mientras aniquilaba autores y destruía ilusiones en las páginas de fanfics.

"Oh gran oh diosa Esfinge… Venimos a pedirte otro deseo."

Exclamó Sakuno con emoción y excitación.

"!Joder! Tú otra vez. Y veo que te estas multiplicando como todo buen troll. ¿Ahora que quieres? "

Era el turno de Ryoma de preguntar.

"!Oh diosa Esfinge¿Es verdad que cumples deseos?"

"No."

"Oh diosa Esfinge. Necesito pedirte un gran favor."

"No."

"Oh diosa Esfinge, no lo tomes como un capricho mió, tómalo como un favor al mundo. Este mundo ya está bastante corrompido, mancillado y emancipado, por el caos político y social que enfrentamos al querer acercarnos a países en vias de desarrollo. Además los cambios climáticos, la globalización y la cada vez mayor inherencia de las mary sues en el fandom, por sí ya agreste hacen que los momoryos ya no sean bien vistos en la sociedad y por eso gente de mal vivir y escasos valores sociales buscan soslayar a los inocentes e inocuos, incoloros e inodoros fanautores neófitos.

Cohibiéndolos, quebrantándolos, acosándolos y destruyendo sus sueños y esperanzas lanzándolos con ello a un abismo social y existencial del cual no encuentran subterfugio. Con lo cual no le queda a semejantes bisoños que escapar del clan de los bizcochos y huir hacia tierras lejanas y remotas donde sólo comen pan. No galletas, no pasteles, ni esos dulces de crema. "

"Jaque Mate."

Gritó la Esfinge que por tercera vez le había ganado la partida mientras Sakuno se arrancaba el traje de marinerito para de nuevo quedarse con su traje de lucha libre favorito.

"!Joder¿En resumen que es lo que quieres gilipollas?"

Exclamó la Esfinge empezando a aburrirse un poquito del asunto.

"Quiero dejar de recibir criticas a mis fanfics y quiero que esas zorras malditas me dejen en paz de una vez."

Explotó Ryoma a punto de llorar.

"Oh diosa Esfinge y yo quiero quedarme al lado de Ryoma para siempre…." Agregó Sakuno abrazando a su amado y añadiendo un par de costillas más al menú de fracturas.

"Está bien… Voy a cumplir sus deseos para que me dejen en paz. Den tres vueltas sobre saltando sobre el pie derecho. Luego se tocan la nariz con el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y se miran en este espejo y repiten… No debo plagiar, nunca, nunca, nunca. Debo aprender a escribir correctamente y a tomar más de cinco minutos para hacer un fic."

Entonces ambos empezaron a hacer lo que la Esfinge les manda/

"Con convicción y más fuerte que el micrófono de mi cámara web no es muy bueno. Y saluden a la gente que los va a ver en Youtube. Ahora bien, se van a su casa y no vuelven a venir nunca más a molestarme con estas tonterías. Tampoco me incluirán más en sus estúpidos fics, ni me harán foros idiotas. Entonces lárguense de una vez antes que los agarre a patadas con mis uñitas recién pintadas."

Entonces fue así como ambos regresaron a su casa, sin estar muy seguros que cumpliendo los requerimientos de la Esfinge hubieran podido cumplir sus deseos.

**Xxx **

Apenas llegaron a casa, se dieron cuenta que habían hecho mal en dudar de la Esfinge. Dejó de recibir comentarios negativos porque su computadora estalló en mil pedazos y su mamá se negó a comprarle otra. Así que no le quedó de otra que seguir jugando al tenis.

Años más tarde, consiguió convertirse en un jugador profesional en el mundo del tenis. Recordaba bien claramente lo que aquella vez la Esfinge había dicho, que no la molestaran nunca más y cumpliría sus deseos.

Pero a Ryoma no fue al único que se le cumplió el deseo. Sakuno también obtuvo lo que quería, lo acompañaba a todos lados, a donde quiera que él fuera. Siempre estaba junto a él, en las buenas y en las malas, en sus idas y venidas, en sus giras y eventos. Porque ella era la única en su vida.

Ya había terminado el partido. Era hora de entrar en acción.

Sakuno se preparó y entró corriendo a la cancha de tenis antes de que Ryoma abandonara la escena. Lo tomó en sus brazos y salió corriendo.

"Sakuno… No es necesario que hagas esto… Nos esta viendo la gente."

Decía Ryoma, pero no le importaba, ella tenía que estar a su lado, era su deber, era lo que le había pedido a la Esfinge…

_"♪ __And I...♪ Will always love you ♪ I... Will always love you You, ooh….♪´_

Entonces siguió cantando mientras pensaba que no por nada ella se había convertido en su guardaespaldas.

**Happy Ending. (Osea Fin.) **

**A las primeras 50 personas que dejen un comenatario, ya sea para insultarnos o alabarnos, les enviaremos gratis estampitas autografiadas de la milagrosa Esfinge del bosque y una velita misionera. Pero a las personas que no dejen comentarios sus computadoras explotaran en mil pedazos igual que la de Ryoma. Y no te olvides de reclamar tu llaverito con los momos de Momo-chan sempai, que dan buena suerte y brillan en la oscuridad, al coleccionar tres estampitas autografiadas. Para más referencias acerca de la generosidad de Eiji a la hora de prestar sus cositas, visitar el fanfic de Juanita Estrella de mar. Para saber más acerca de los maniobras de Sakuno visita foros de la WWE. ****ATANGALAAAAAAA!!!**

(1) Tasukete: Ayudame

(2) Pretzel: Galletita salada con forma torcida. (También primo de la galleta, preguntale a Lil' Red)


	8. Capítulo Ocho : El Clan del bizcocho

**Ningún bizcocho fue maltratado al hacer este fic. Todos los ingredientes para la realización del los bizcochos son naturales, frutales, dietéticos, ****místicos, diuréticos y supercalifragilisticos. Ningún bizcocho te hará mal, a menos que tu fic apeste. En tal caso puede causar indigestión, pesadez, daños renales, incontinencia urinaria y demencia temporal. En caso de alergia consulte a un especialista o al panadero más cercano. No nos hacemos responsables por daños, prejuicios o perjuicios. Nuestro correo se reserva el derecho de admisión.**

**Este fic esta basado en hechos reales. El contenido de esta historia ha sido modificado para joderle la vida al resto. ¡Provecho!**

Ella siempre ha sido siempre una chica inteligente e independiente, pero ya no lo es. Ahora le echa la culpa a la computadora, de borrarle las historias y al lugar en donde vive. Un pequeño estanque alejado de las grandes ciudades elfas del bosque chino. Pero cuando su atolondrada, disparatada, desequilibrada, resfriada, descocada, ensimismada, alborotada, despeinada, descalabrada y alocada abuela sufre una fractura de cadera, decide que es tiempo de mudarse a la gran cuidad donde cree poder ahogar a su abuela, digo, ahogar sus penas.

L come dulces, pero él toma Ponta. Tiene de todo a sus pies, callos y juanetes (que no es lo mismo que Juanitas) porque no se cambia de zapatillas nunca. A pesar de ello es el número uno del mundo de tenis, también es un prodigio y tiene las hormonas súper desarrolladas.

¿Qué pasará cuando al sacarse las zapatillas en público sus medias empiecen a subirse por las paredes, destruyan la capa de ozono y acaben con las tierras de cultivo y tierra media? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ella para sobrevivir las locuras de su abuela adopte a la mascota ideal, una perra que es más lista que ambas y la ayude a vivir la vida al máximo?

Nueve hombres, diecisiete bizcochos, un zorro malvado, una mariposa technicolor, una vieja pelleja, una Esfinge del bosque, un Momopet, un Sissymort, un hombre de jengibre y miles de aventuras… ¿Será este el inicio de una maravillosa historia de amor o el nacimiento de un bizcocho mutante?

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El Clan del Bizcocho**

Sakuno corría detrás de su abuela que a pesar de sus años y su lesión en la cadera, le llevaba bastante ventaja. Al no conocer la gran ciudad, a la que recién se habían mudado, corrían sin rumbo. De pronto su abuela estaba de pie en medio de la pista, bailando _perreo,_ cuando de la nada apareció un camión listo para atropellarla. Ella corrió a rescatarla, pero se tropezó con el cerebro de _Momoryo_, (una pepita de melocotón) y cayó al suelo. Al ver que su abuela estaba perdida cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

En ese momento escuchó la voz de alguien que gritaba

"! Ese es mi cerebro pera, zorrae lesvina! "

Y luego un ruido parecido al que hace tu mamá cuando prepara puré de papas.

Cuando Sakuno volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió un lenguazo, de alguien que no era su abuela. Fue entonces cuando hizo su aparición el nuevo héroe del pueblo, a quien todos esperábamos para combatir la maldad del mundo. Un héroe anónimo que se llamaba Momopet. Había salvado a su abuela lanzando a su dueña _Momoryo_ a las ruedas del camión, donde fue reducida a puré de durazno.

Sakuno vio que su abuela no se había ido a bailar perreo con San Pedro, si no que estaba bien vivita y coleando con Momopet, quien había quedado sin dueño. Y ahora estaba sola, triste, abandonada, mirando al horizonte y esperando por un mañana mejor en el centro del universo.

"Arff… wooof, woofff… ruuf…" (Mi dueña _Momoryo_ se ha convertido en puré de durazno no apto para el consumo humano.)

"Arf arf arf roof" (Al fin en toda su peregrina vida _Momoryo_ sirvió para algo)

"Rooof, wooof, wuuff…" (Al fin soy libre.)

"Awwww. El lindo perrito se ha quedado sin hogar. ¿Podemos quedarnos con el perrito Sakuno? ¿Podemos?"

"Pero abuela, ya tengo suficientes problemas cuidando de ti como para cuidar de una mascota además."

"Wooof, roooof, arfff." (Malagradecida, encima que salvé a tu abuela te atreves a abandonarme. No pienses en mi cuando necesites que te donen un riñón.)

Entonces Momopet indignada, triste, meditabunda, cansada y sin ilusiones se fue por el sendero lúgubre y espinoso que es el equivalente a una vida sin amor, sin sueños y sin galletas de Kyon dulce.

Mientras iba caminando empezó a recitar…

"_Warf warf woorf" (¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí)_

"_Arff warf urfff "(¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión)_

"_Woooorff Wolf worf: (Una sombra, una ficción)_

"_Arff arff arf" (Y el mayor bien de Prince es pequeño)_

"_Wooof woorf woooof" (Toda la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son)_

De pronto se escucharon aplausos y vítores elogiando a Momopet. La gente que pasaba por ahí no dudó en tirarle monedas, sino fajos de billetes. Un camión cargado de dinero que iba rumbo al banco descargó su contenido al lado de Momopet, sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Arf arf arggg" (Yo si soy una perra con talento. No como tú Hanna Montana)

Sakuno y su abuela al ver tanta riqueza, digo, belleza y talento decidieron darle un hogar a Momopet y a su cuenta bancaria.

**xxx**

Tener una mascota nunca había sido tan útil para ella. Momopet no sólo se hacía cargo de la contabilidad de la casa, sino también de los quehaceres del hogar. Preparaba la cena, lavaba la ropa y hasta la ayudaba con las tareas escolares. No sólo ello, hasta le peinaba las trenzas, le llevaba la maleta y la conducía a la escuela.

Estaban llegando a su destino cuando de pronto apareció él, su adorado tormento, el que no la dejaba dormir por las noches porque siempre la llamaba a las dos de la mañana para pedirle las tareas.

"Etto"

El pasó por su lado comiendo un bizcochito que había comprado en el camino por que su mamá nunca lo alimentaba.

"Etto Ryoma kun"

Pero él no le hacia caso. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, ella hizo una venia para saludarlo. Entonces él finalmente volteó hacia donde estaba Sakuno… Ella se llenó de emoción y sus mejillas se colorearon de rubor…

"Que linda"

Sakuno estaba al borde del desmayo porque por primera vez en lo que va de los drabbles, él le dedicaba algunas palabras dulces. No pudo con los nervios pensando que el cumplido era para ella, sin darse cuenta que Ryoma estaba hablando con Momopet. Entonces al levantar la cabeza lo golpeó y se le cayó el bizcocho.

"Te odio"

Le dijo Ryoma al ver su desayuno en el suelo. Con el trabajo que le había costado quitarle plata a su papa para comprárselo. Ahora iba a morir de inanición, se iba a desmayar en las prácticas y sus sempai iban a abusar de él

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa… Pensó él mientras pisoteaba el bizcochito.

"Mira lo que hiciste…Soy un niño en crecimiento y necesito los nutrientes para sobrevivir. Ahora que mi desayuno esta arruinado… ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"Etto…."

Sakuno trataba de pensar en algo y de su cabeza empezaba a salir humo negro. Se moría de vergüenza por ser tan torpe y por haberse comido de un bocado el desayuno que le preparó Momopet.

"Ryoma kun, lo siento… Etto…"

"Tú mejor no digas nada, ya hiciste suficiente. Ahora por tu culpa me voy a morir de hambre y de sed… Y mis sempais van a poder abusar de mí…. Kyaaaa."

Y se fue a llorar a un rincón. Pero Momopet al ver la desgracia, el dolor, la tristeza y amargura del mundo, recordó su compromiso de luchar por la infancia misionera, la ecología, el medio ambiente, por los derechos de las madres, los niños y los adolescentes, las minorías oprimidas y exclusión social. Acto seguido, sacó de su delantal rosadito un bizcochito calientito y se lo dio al mocoso llorón

"Arrf waaf…rafff." (Toma el último que me quedaba.)

"Roooof… worrrrrf..." (Lo había guardado para mi desayuno, porque Sakuno y su abuela se comieron hasta la mesa. Son un par de tragonas.)

"Worf…Roff…Guarf…" (Ojala que esto te sirva para que crezcas y luches conmigo por un mañana mejor.)

Ryoma con una sonrisa en los labios se comió el bizcocho de un bocado.

"MMm… Esta wuensisis… "

Y se detuvo en seco porque no pudo continuar al atorarse por hablar con la boca llena. Entonces luego de que Momopet lo resucitara usando un par de maniobras que aprendió en la escuela de la vida, cuando luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Lassie, hombro a hombro con Bingo y Rin tin tin...

Finalmente Ryoma volvió a la vida y descubrió su propósito en este mundo.

"Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa. Te amo Momopet."

Gritó para que la escuela lo escuchara.

"Etto…"

Pensaba Sakuno al ver que toda la atención que ella codiciaba se la llevaba Momopet.

"Tú cállate, asesina, si no fuera por Momopet hubiera muerto de hambre por tu culpa. Ahora que me ha salvado veo la luz…"

Dijo Ryoma apachurrando a Momopet.

"Momopet ven conmigo a mi casa. Te puedes quedar a dormir en la cama de mi papá, también te puedes comer su comida. Y puedes hacer tus necesidades encima de sus revistas..."

"Arrf… arfff..."

_/ __(Lo sentimos, es intraducible) /_

"Waaaarf. Waearfff." (Me encantaría, pero tengo que salvar al mundo de la momificación global.)

"Momopet, que causa tan noble persigues. Eres digna de admiración… Kyyyyyaaaa… Ahora te quiero más."

"Saaaa…Echizen, no acapares a Momopet… Todos la queremos…"

Dijo Fuji acercándose junto con los demás miembros del equipo.

"Echizen, ponte a correr unas 200 veces alrededor de la ciudad mientras nosotros apachurramos a Momopet."

Dijo el capitán del equipo, acercándose sin preocuparse de lo que los demás pudieran pensar…

"Nyaa… Oishi, dile a Tezuka que me deje apachurrar a Momopet, dile que no sea egoísta."

"Wooof, wooof…" (¿Un gato?)

"No se vale, yo la vi. primero…."

Gritó Ryoma.

"Echizen, tú cállate y sigue corriendo. Kyaaaaaaaaa Momopet kawaii"

"Tezuka, Quizá estas apachurrando mucho al perrito bonito… ¿No crees que necesita respirar?"

Dijo Oishi.

"Oresama quiere saber por qué Tezuka apachurra a esa bola de pelos y no a mi. ¿Huh? ¿Ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

En ese momento todo el equipo, no, todo el universo miró a Atobe con desprecio e indignación, por haberse referido a Momopet de ese modo.

"Rooof, arrrf , warff.." (Momopet es amor.)

**Xxx**

En vista que nadie le prestaba atención, ni si quiera para darle una monedita para el pasaje de su bus, Sakuno se fue caminando hasta su casa.

En el camino iba pensando en lo adorable que era Momopet. De toda la atención y el cariño que conseguía por ser tan linda. Quizás si empezaba a ladrar recibiría la misma atención o le lloverían zapatos y la mandarían a castrar.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos logró percibir un dulce aroma que inundaba la calle. Al parecer alguien estaba preparando algún postre. Cuando levantó la cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba parada frente a un lugar llamado **"El clan del Bizcocho".**

Como tenía hambre y sed de justicia, entró a dar una miradita, sin pensar las consecuencias que acarrearían sendos hechos intempestivos en su ya tormentosa y turbulenta existencia.

**Xxx**

Esa tarde Ryoma regresó a su casa sin zapatillas, porque se las había gastado corriendo todas las vueltas que le ordenó el capitán y con las medias hechas hueco también. Su papá que estaba demasiado ocupado en no hacer nada lo vio llegar.

"Ya llegué."

Dijo Ryoma quien venía de mal humor, porque todos sus sempais habían tenido más oportunidad de acariciar a Momopet que él.

"Ya me di cuenta_, seishonen_. Lo supe desde que empecé a sentir el olor de tus piececitos."

"Tengo hambre."

Dijo el mocoso oloroso.

"Que bueno, yo también, así que cocina algo."

Respondió su papá al ver la posibilidad de atormentar a su hijo.

"Ya que Nanako no regresa aún de donde tu mamá la mandó _drabbles_ atrás, no te queda más que ponerte a hacer la cena. Y rapidito que no he almorzado más que la comida del gato."

"No te comas la comida de Karupin, Oyaji. Y no voy a cocinar nada para ti. Tengo que ir a hacer mis deberes escolares."

"Me como a tu gato ah. Así que ponte a cocinar rapidito."

"¿Pero mamá no dejó comida de ayer? Mejor esperemos que venga a cocinar ella."

"Tu mamá trabaja duro para mantener el hogar y tú tan malagradecido."

Entonces su papá se levantó de su sitio y tomó un par de panes de la alacena. Luego tomó uno de los juguetes del gato y empezó a llamarlo con los panes abiertos.

"Karupin… ven, gato… Karupin. _Seishonen_ no te quedes ahí mirando, llama a tu gato que como esta gordo alcanza para los dos."

"_Oyaji_, no voy a permitir que te comas a mi gato."

"Entonces prepara algo para comer. Gatito… gatito sabroso…. Ven gatito…"

"Te puedo preparar unas tortillas de revista, de esas de las lees y que a mamá no le gustan. Esas que escondes debajo del inodoro."

"Hijo malagradecido. Yo que te he dado todo y tu me tratas así. ¿Ves lo que hiciste? Espantaste la cena. Ahora te toca ir a buscarnos algo de comer…Corre."

Y diciendo esto, lo sacó de una patada de su casa. Ryoma entonces no sabía por donde buscar comida. De repente podía cazar una ardilla o algo. En eso estaba cuando vio a una de sus compañeras de clase pasar muy cerca del árbol donde estaba trepado.

Se dio cuenta entonces que ella llevaba una bolsa llena de comida. Decidió dejar de morder a la ardilla y saltar encima de ella. Si le caía encima nunca sabría que la atacó y podría huir con la comida.

Y saltó. Cayó, pero de panza frente a ella.

"Etto… ¿Ryoma kun? ¿Estas bien?"

Pensó Sakuno dándose cuenta que había hecho una excelente inversión al comprar todos esos bizcochos. No sólo eran nutritivos, sabrosos, deliciosos, cremosos, jugosos y belicosos, sino también mágicos, porque de pronto provocaban que llovieran machos. Quizá si eran tan milagrosos, como la milagrosa Esfinge del bosque.

"Ryuzaki..kun… ¿Puedes dejar de pisarme los dedos?"

"Etto… Lo siento. ¿Te sientes bien? Estas todo pálido y baboso…"

"Hueles bien, te ves deliciosa… Me muero por comerte, aquí mismo y ahora."

Le dijo al verla. El hambre y el cansancio lo estaban haciendo delirar. De pronto veía que tenía frente a él un bizcocho con trenzas, gigante y con uniforme escolar. Traía más de sus amigos bizcochos con ella y todos se veían deliciosos…

"Kyyaaaa… Ryoma kun. ¿Qué dices?"

Pero volvió a gritar cuando él le pegó un mordisco a su zapato.

"Comida, comida… Tengo hambre, muero…"

Decía el pobre niño hambriento. Sakuno le dio enseguida uno de los bizcochos que traía con ella y él se lo comió con todo y envoltura.

"Mmm… Está delicioso…Más…"

Automáticamente Ryoma sintió una energía extraña y cósmica del universo, algo que le recorrió algo mas que el alma y el espíritu al infinito y mas allá.

No estuvo más de medio segundo parado frente a ella, lo suficiente para arrancarle de las manos la caja completa y salió corriendo.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Gritó Ryoma desapareciendo calle abajo.

"Etto"

Pero Sakuno no lo pudo parar ni detener. Ella lo persiguió por toda la calle, pero lo perdió de vista.

"Oh no. ¿Y ahora cómo voy a encontrar a Ryoma?"

Pensaba ella dándose golpes en la cabeza para ver si lograba que sus tres neuronas funcionaran a la vez. Decidió entonces volver a su casa. En el camino se encontró con una estrella del mundo del espectáculo que pasó a su lado. Le hubiera pedido un autógrafo, pero estaba demasiado triste por haber perdido al amor de su vida y los bizcochos para la cena.

La estrella que era Momopet, venía de firmar autógrafos en un centro comercial pasó a su lado.

"Woof woolf worhgorssh" (Ahora que tengo mi lentes de sol espero que nadie me reconozca.)

"Wuuuf" (No me vio)

Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y recordó su compromiso con la humanidad, de traer felicidad al mundo y repartir alegría a las naciones. También de dibujar sonrisas en los rostros de niños tristes y patéticos, como Sakuno, por ejemplo.

Entonces hizo a un lado sus lentes oscuros y su fama. Volvió al lado de Sakuno, para verla sonreír, así tuviera que hacerle cosquillas en los pies con la lengua de su abuela.

"Oh Momopet, que bueno que eres tú."

"Roof, wooorf, grrrrrrrgh" (No, soy Fluffy y con mis tres cabezas te voy a arrancar las trenzas. Claro que soy yo.)

"Momopet, tienes que ayudarme. No puedo encontrar a Ryoma y me he olvidado mi estampita de la milagrosa Esfinge del bosque. No sé que hacer. Le di un bizcocho que compré y salió corriendo. Creo que le dio diarrea."

"Rooooof, Woolf, arrrrfff" (Yo que tengo que ver con los problemas gastrointestinales de Ryoma. No me pidas que lo vaya a buscar al baño. Todo menos eso."

"Momopet. Si hago un sendero de bizcochitos que lo lleve a mi closet. ¿Tú crees que intente escapar? ¿Su familia lo extrañará mucho?"

"Roof, Graf warf"

(Lo sentimos de nuevo, es intraducible,)

Momopet se dio cuenta entonces que la única manera de encontrarlo iba a ser siguiéndole el rastro con su fino olfato. Pero como debía rehusarse a seguir el olor de sus pécoras, decidió sacar de su mandilito rosado un pedazo de pergamino que ante los ojos de Sakuno era muy extraño.

"¿Momopet qué es eso? ¿Un pañuelo? "

Entonces Sakuno se limpió las lagrimas con el extraño papel."

"Roogfh woorsh" (No Sakuno, detente.)

Ladró Momopet, pero no pudo evitar que ensuciara el pergamino que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir. Fue bastante difícil, tuvo que interceptar varias lechuzas para tenerlo entre sus fauces.

De pronto, Sakuno estaba a punto de botar el papel arrugado a la basura cuando vio aparecer unas letras en este. Que al leerlo decía:

"Te acompañamos en tu dolor y sufrimiento, en la vida tan absurda que llevas. Pero no te limpies los mocos con nosotros, mocosa cochina."

"Etto…"

"El señor Moonie está de acuerdo con lo que el señor Prongs argumenta. Pero también le gustaría agregar que eres patética."

"¿Etto?"

"Sin embargo, el señor Padfood opina que eres una perra, no una zorrae, ni una lesvina. Y presento mi consternación al saber que una niña tan trenzuda pueda existir. Aléjate de nosotros, patética."

"Etto… _Señor Papel higiénico_… Gomen ne… Ano… Etto… Es que mi vida es muy triste…He perdido el amor de mi vida. Y no sé como hallarlo."

El _señor papel higiénico _decidió ayudar a la molesta niña, al verse apretado por sus manitas sudorosas y a riesgo que lo vuelva a usar como paño de lagrimas.

"El señor Moonie se siente generoso contigo y ha pedido que te ayudemos. Aunque el señor Padfood quisiera morderte el trasero, te vamos a ayudar. Además le manda muchos saludos a Momopet."

"Gracias señor papel higiénico, es usted muy bueno y acolchonadito."

El señor papel higiénico prefirió no responder ante esto, en cambio decidió hacer aparecer un mapa en donde se veían el nombre de Sakuno, el de Momopet y muchos, pero muchos puntitos moviéndose frenéticamente. De pronto se dio cuenta que habían nombrecitos sobre ellos. Le era muy difícil identificar los nombres porque estaban todos entreverados. Además que los puntitos se movían unos encima de otros, en grupos de dos, tres, cuatro y de cinco.

Pero Sakuno no entendía bien lo que pasaba. Pronto descubrió que si empezaba a caminar rumbo a la escuela se acercaba más a aquellos puntitos. Con Momopet empezaron a seguir el rastro que les indicaba el "señor papel higiénico."

Era curioso que justo coincidieran los puntitos dentro de la cabaña del club de tenis. Sakuno se preguntaba que si abría la puerta encontraría los puntitos. Quizá ellos si querían ser sus amigos, sería la primera niña en hacerse amiga de ellos y podrían juntos practicar las normas de puntuación.

Se acercó a la puerta para ver que estaba sucediendo dentro con los puntitos, porque sonaba como si alguien estuviera lesionado. No, parecía que estaban haciendo mucho ejercicio. Seguro era parte del entrenamiento.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Oiiishiiiiiiiii… Un poquito más…. Arriba… más… no, al costado…. Nyaaaaaaa."

¿Estarían colgando cuadros? Seguro estaban decorando la sala de tenis. Pero seguía a escuchando más y más sonidos. Como si las paredes del cuartito se fueran a caer en cualquier momento.

"Yukimuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,"

"Ay Sanada, no pares, más al fondo…"

Escuchó a alguien gritar desde adentro…

"No Fuji, A Oresama le toca ahora con Tezuka. ¿Ne Kabaji?... ¿Kabaji?"

"U… usu…"

"Kyyyyyyaaaaaa Momochan…. Sempaaii…. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

"Echizen… bájate de ahí que es no soy yo…"

"Shhhhhhhh…. "

"Gomen ne…Kaidoh-sempai… No me quise meter en medio..."

"Iiiiiiiiii….Data…"

"¿Ves Kikumaru-kun? Yo… saltó…. más….alto… que…tu"

"No… No… es… es… Nyyyyyaaaaaaa Oishi…. Cierto…nyaaaaaaa…."

"Eiji…por favor, no te… muevas así….

"Oh my god, oh my god…..Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees babyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.."

Entonces no pudo más con su curiosidad. Tenia que ver que estaba pasando ahí, si estaban colgando cuadros, si estaban haciendo acrobacias, si estaban jugando a algo… Tenía que averiguarlo como sea.

Momopet quien al parecer había detectado lo que ocurría, trató de detenerla. Pero Sakuno no hizo caso y abrió la puerta delicadamente, de un portazo y de par en par…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Gritó ella. Pero nadie le prestaba atención y seguían ocupados en lo que estaban haciendo. Todos juntos y bien revueltos… Momopet llegó al rescate, tratando de cubrirle los ojos, pero era demasiado tarde. Cayó desmayada mientras que de sus manos caía "el señor papel higiénico" en cuyo interior estaba escrito.

"Ha , ha , ha, ha. "

A un lado, junto con todos los uniformes, de todos los colegios de la prefectura y aledaños, estaba lo que quedó de los responsables. Era obvio, era todo culpa del Clan del Bizcocho.

**Xxx**

Sakuno se quedó traumada de por vida. Nunca más volvió a ser la niña dulce e inocente que fue alguna vez. Se convirtió en fangirl y devota de la deidad del yaoi, Además que asidua consumidora del Clan del bizcocho de donde nunca dejaba de comprar y llevar bizcochitos que luego colocaba en la banca de las canchas de tenis.

Para recuperar la inversión de los bizcochos que adquiría, se dedicó al negocio de alquilar sillitas frente a las ventanas de la cabaña de las canchas de tenis. El negocio fue todo un éxito.

Ryoma y el resto del equipo se dedicaron a consumir bizcochos en cantidad industriales. Afortunadamente no engordaban ni un gramo, por el arduo entrenamiento posterior al haber ingerido los alimentos.

Momopet decidió que su labor había terminado en ese lugar. Había logrado componer la descompuesta vida de una niña trenzada y sosa. La convirtió en una exitosa empresaria, que con el tiempo se dedicaría a alquilar machos y la producción de fics yaoi.

Dado que había cumplido con su compromiso para con el mundo, podía sentarse a escribir sus memorias, para publicarlas en varias páginas de fics y luego vender los derechos para que hagan una película de Hollywood acerca de su vida.

"Memorias de un Momopet", sin duda iba a ser un record de taquilla.

Owaariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Woooof Woolf arf aarggggg (Ahora que termine de escribir una de mis tantas experiencias de mi vida)

Arf arff woof rooof (procedere a reportarme a mi misma por escribir tantas tonterias juntas)

Woolf Woolf (Mil disculpas y sean felices en la vida. Traigan paz y felicidad al mundo. Esparzan amor y bizcochos a las naciones)

Arfff (Momopet, amenazando con morder tu trasero peludo si no dejas un review)

**Todas las escenas de la cabaña ****del club de tenis han sido realizadas por profesionales. Por favor no lo intenten hacer en casa.**

**Es por eso que el papel higiénico marca Scott tiene la imagen de Momopet por todos lados. Asi que no nos dejas muchos reviews, cuando vayas al baño el cachorrito te morderá el trasero. **

**Por cada cincuenta reviews reclama gratis una barrita de Momopet con el autentico sabor a Momopet. Que no te engañen con imitaciones baratas. Y por cada ciento cincuenta una mordidita cariñosa, además de una galletita con sabor a Kyon. Y si no nos mandas aunque sea un review te mandamos a un Sissymort para que te baneen hasta de tu casa.**

**Quejas o reclamos se las mandas a nuestro abogado personal.**


	9. Capítulo Nueve: mi juguete se mueve

**Advertencias: **Este fic esta basado en hechos reales. El contenido de esta historia ha sido modificado para joderle la vida al resto. ¡Provecho!

Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Konomi sensei. Solo los usamos para hacer maldades que cuiden el medio ambiente y den paz a las naciones. Nos demoramos en actualizar porque andábamos sumamente perezosas, pero no temas estamos de vuelta. No te preocupes, regresaremos a nuestra flojera habitual, porque recuerda que la flojera no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se trasmite.

**Ella es una joven estudiante llamada Adela Sakuno Noriega Ryuzaki quien en sus ratos libres y para librarse de su**** senil abuela escribe historias yaoi. Nadie la quiere, todos la odian y llora desconsoladamente capitulo tras capítulo porque esta deprimida, no es capaz de hacer un fanfic por si misma, tiene que plagiarse el manga de Yuu Watase y además se da cuenta que al hombre que ella ama no se le para, el corazón cuando la ve. Entonces decide olvidarse de él y no ser la**** misma de antes.**

**El es el regalo sorpresa de su cajita Feliz de Mc Donalds. Tiene como única misión en la vida servirle de algo. S****i es que ella consigue encenderlo él se dedicará completamente a ayudarla en las tareas escolares, domesticas, ambientales, psicosociales y morales. De paso también ayudarla a bañarse, a vestirse, a lavarse detrás de las orejas, los dientes y cortarse las uñas. **

**¿Qué futuro le espera a Ryoma en las negligentes manos de Sakunator? ¿Será acaso el nuevo protagonista de un remake de la película "Cementerio de mascotas"? ¿Lo tratará Sakuno como al conejito de Duracell? ¿Dejará Sakuno de creer que si ni la historia ni los personajes son de ella, entonces lo que hace es PLAGIAR? ¿Entenderán todas aquellas plagiadoras como Nekocat algún día? ¿Será este el inicio de una tierna historia de amor o tendremos que llamar al PETA urgentemente?**

**Capitulo nueve: mi juguete se mueve**

Era de tarde cuando una chica de trenzas muy largas estaba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo en su diario.

"_Querido diario. Hoy mi día fue como muchos otros porque mi amor no me habló en todo el día porque esta afónico y me sentí de lo más mal y frustrada. Creo que me pienso rendir de una vez, ahora que lo pienso bien creo que Tezuka Buchou ya no es para mí. Se ve mejor con Atobe-sama. ¡Kyyyaaa!"_

En esos momentos le rugió la panza así que usando su poder mental atrajo el teléfono para pedir un _delivery_ de comida rápida. Lamentablemente sus poderes de Jedi le jugaron sucio esta vez, porque no se había bañado ese día porque se dio con el teléfono en la frente y cayó desmayada.

Horas más tarde cuando por fin se despertó tenía mucha más hambre y le entró miedo de atraer el teléfono porque podía pegarse de nuevo. Así que una vez más invocó los poderes de Jedi y decidió atraer la comida usando el poder de la fuerza. Se concentró y no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando un hombre entró volando por la ventana.

"Yay, mi comida."

Dijo ella.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede? Yo tenía que repartir este pedido en el edificio del frente. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

Sakuno entonces le arrebató el pedido al repartidor de comida y usando la fuerza del Jedi lo lanzó por la ventana por donde entró y sin darle propina, la muy tacaña. Es que tenía que ahorrar sus centavos para comprarse más mangas para plagiar.

"Justo a tiempo, me muero de hambre."

Y saltando alegremente se dirigió a la cocina para devorar su cena que constaba de una cajita feliz de y una soda mediana. Emocionada aún destripó la caja para buscar el regalito sorpresa que le correspondía a quien había hecho el pedido. Trocitos de cartón rojos y dorados volaban por la habitación junto con la hamburguesa que se desenvolvía sola en el aire.

Ella estaba tan hambrienta y entusiasmada desenvolviendo su regalo que las papas fritas que volaban rumbo a su boca se le metían por las orejas. Pero no encontró nada interesante, sólo una tarjeta dorada para ir a la fábrica de Willy Wonka a comer chocolates el próximo Halloween.

"Awww…. Yo quería mi regalo."

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando encontró otra tarjeta. Luego de morderla un rato decidió que quizá era mejor leer lo que decía.

"_Estimado cliente:_

_Ya tenemos listo tu pedido con todo lo que querías que le pusiéramos y los datos que nos mandaste, maldito pervertido. Así que como no pudimos mandártelo junto con tu comida, porque le pusiste demasiados accesorios, so fetichista, te invitamos a que entres a la siguiente dirección electrónica y revises el estado de tu orden. _

_Que te aproveche, pillín."_

Ella se quedó algo confundida con lo que acaba de leer, pero aún más impaciente. Quería su juguete porque estaba bastante aburrida y deprimida de la vida y lo quería **ya mismo**. Así que ingresó a la dirección que le dieron para ver por donde iba su regalo de la cajita feliz.

"_Su pedido en estos momentos se encuentra en camino."_

Leyó que decía en la computadora. Entonces decidió usar la ayuda de la fuerza y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó que el camión repartidor se estrellaba contra la pared del quinto piso donde vivía.

"Etto… ¿Tienen mi regalo de la cajita feliz?"

Preguntó ella asomándose por la ventana. El conductor aún asustado y medio vivo le respondió que era una reverenda hija de la gran fruta y que firmara para que se le entregue lo que esperaba. Ella estaba tan contenta que apenas le pasaron el paquetote por la ventana, dejó caer el camión. Luego de eso una linda explosión coloreó de luces su ventana.

"Kawai."

Dijo ella super emocionada, entonces se dispuso a abrir por fin su regalo. Era algo grande, ojala fuera un pony para que la lleve a la escuela todos los días y siempre que le maestra le preguntara por las tareas le podía echar la culpa a su mascota. No, ojala fuera una bazooka última generación para que cada vez que le reclamaran por no hacer los deberes pudiera amenazar a los maestros con ella.

"Woohoo."

E iba abriendo la cajota enorme. Cuanta fue su sorpresa al ver que dentro se encontraba lo que menos esperaba. No era la mascota que ella esperaba, pero tenía unas lindas orejas y un redondo y tremendo... cascabel en el cuello.

Al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo se le pararon las trenzas y se cayó sentada. Desde ese lugar en suelo pudo ver la luz y se le vinieron nuevas ideas para sus historias yaoi. No sólo _fics _ahora haría _fanarts_, si es que podía volver en si luego de ver su nuevo juguete.

"Etto…"

Adela Sakuno Noriega Ryuzaki en toda su vida nunca había visto algo semejante. Que cascabeles tan grandes tiene, pensó mientras se ponía de pie para apreciarlos mejor. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le llamó la atención, algo que le colgaba a su juguete entre las piernas. Algo que era larguito, delgado y… peludito. No podía esperarse para sacarle la envoltura y verlo más de cerca.

Así lo hizo y cayeron los manuales como avalancha. Kyaaaaaaaaa… Además un montón de extraños artefactos de goma que no sabía que eran.

"Etto…"

Dijo mientras tomaba del suelo uno que tenía una forma alargada, anatómica y la punta como un honguito. Al apretarlo era suave y blando, como una goma de borrar.

"Seguro es para borrar más rápido o más lento. Es un borrador motorizado que vibra muy gracioso."

Trrrrrrrrrrrrr… Y la pasaba sobre sus cuadernos. Aunque era un borrador bastante extraño, porque tenía un mango, botones para encenderlo y apagarlo, incluso para ponerle velocidades y moverse en espiral. Quizá lo usaría en otro momento a la hora de sus exámenes.

Volvió a ver a su nuevo juguete y no sabía que hacer con él.

"Etto…Te vas a resfriar… Porque no traes ropa… Etto…"

Al parecer no le estaba escuchando. ¿Qué podía hacer? Porque no iba a leer todos esos manuales, antes muerta. Apenas si leía lo que plagiaba. Trató de hacerlo reaccionar picándolo con sus dedos, pero no obtuvo reacción, tampoco haciéndole cosquillas. En una de esas cayó de dentro de la caja una serie de controles remotos que ella tomó en sus manos y empezó a activar a la vez. Dado que el suelo estaba cubierto por las extrañas gomas de vibrar, el edificio completo empezó a temblar.

"Terremoto."

Gritaba la gente huyendo despavorida de su edificio mientras corrían en círculos en la calle. Ella quizá también tenía que huir, pero no iba a dejar a su juguete solito, pobrecito, se lo acaba de robar. Así que en un intento desesperado por llevárselo lo atrapó de donde pudo y no fue de su colita delgada y peludita de gatito.

"Etto…. "

Ella estaba muerta de vergüenza porque al parecer había conseguido encenderlo y ahora la estaba mirando.

"Onichan, Itaiii."

Dijo él.

"Etto…Lo siento…. No quise… ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Tú me tienes que poner un nombre, Onichan."

"Etto… ¿Onichan? Etto… Mmm... No sé… ¿Qué te parece Jun Matsumoto? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Mmm… Mejor porque no te fijas en la caja, ahí deben haber sugerencias para mi nombre."

Esa era una buena idea, así que ella decidió tomar su sugerencia.

"Etto…Te llamarás… Big N' Tasty…etto… mejor McNugget, suena más Kawai…"

"Oniiiiichannn, me refería a la otra caja."

Reclamó McNugget.

"Ah… Etto… Aquí dice… R. Y. O. M. A. **(*) **Ya sé te llamaré Ryoma McNuggets, para que sigas conservando tu delicioso nombre bien kawai."

"Mmm… Mada mada dane… onichannnn."

**Xxx**

Fue así como la vida de Adela Sakuno Noriega Ryuzaki dio un giro inesperado. De ser una niña sosa y aburrida…

"Onisan… Hagámoslo ahora."

"Kyyyaaaa… Ryoma McNuggets-kun… No digas eso."

Pasó a ser bastante interesante y pervertida.

"Pero Onisan… Yo sé que tú quieres."

"No McNuggets-chan. ¿Qué cosas dices?"

Decía ella mientras seguía enquistada en su computadora "adaptando" fics y MANGAS al yaoi. Siempre se tardaba como unas tres horas en trascribir las escenas y cambiar los diálogos para hacerlos yaoi y que la gente conociera estas hermosas historias shoujo y también lo hacia para la entretención de las lectoras.

"Sakuno-nichan… Es que si no lo hago con regularidad me voy a malograr."

"Kyaaaa... No digas eso que me cortas la inspiración."

"Es en serio, se ven van a malograr los nuggets. Además la inspiración de la que tú hablas ya está en el manga de **Yuu Watase**. Onichannn…"

"Kyaaa. No digas eso que lo mío es original. Es** cierto que me baso en historias ya hechas por otras personas, y transcribo algunos diálogos del manga o serie original,** pero también me doy el tiempo para adaptarlo al yaoi y a las parejas que utilizo. "

Trataba de justificar sus plagios descarados, pero al verlo acercarse con los cascabeles al aire le dio una hemorragia nasal.

"Además vuelvo a repetir no es fácil escribir una adaptación, porque eso es lo que hago, yo no solamente transcribo, si lo hiciera prefiero transcribir un libro completo y _**no utilizar mi cabeza**_ _**para describir las acciones.**_ Tápate eso, ponte algo de ropa..."

"Onisan, que tonterías dices… Mejor porque no me la pones tú."

"Kyaaa McNuggets-chan, no sigas con eso."

"¿Naaa-ni?"

Decía él meneando los nuggets, digo los cascabeles junto con su cabeza, sus orejitas y su cola de peluche.

"Onisan… ¿Qué te parece si mejor usamos esto?"

Le dijo él mientras se agachaba de espaldas a ella luciendo los peluches que tenía debajo de su cola, donde ella le había puesto unos pompones de adorno.

"McNugget-chan… No saques mis gomas de borrar de mi maleta escolar. Devuelve eso a su sitio."

Le decía a Ryoma, pero este no la oía ya estaba sacando un taladro con orejas, que parecía robado a aquellos hombres la usan para reparar aceras. Con eso en la mano se puso su casco de construcción.

"Pero onichan, estoy aburrido onichan… Vamos a jugar... Onichan… Vamos a jugar con tu borrador ese que tiene forma de conejo que te robaste de mi cajita, es más entretenido que verte plagiando mangas…"

"**Que no y ****ya te he dicho que ****tampoco hago plagio, ya que siempre dejo las aclaraciones al principio de todo fic, que los personajes no me pertenecen y que la trama la saco del manga.****"**

"Osea que ni la trama, ni los personajes son tuyos… Onichan… Mira, creo que este borrador esta muy grande, mejor usemos este que tiene que tiene forma de sable láser."

Zumm, zummm…. Empezó a sonar mientras cobraba una forma bastante alargada y redondeada en la punta.

"Onichan… Mira este tiene dos puntas y mira le vibran las orejitas. Onichan lo quiero ahora."

Aburrido de que ella lo ignorara se tumbó sobre el teclado panza arriba.

"McNugget-chan… No hagas eso…"

"Onichan… Onegaiii.... Lo necesito ahora… Por favor onichan… házmelo ahora… Onegai…"

"Esta bien Ryoma, pero si lo hago me dejas plagiar en paz. ¿No?"

"Onichan… Hazlo ahora que no puedo más."

Y se revolcaba sobre el teclado.

"Está bien, pero me dices si te duele."

Dijo ella empuñando su _"Royal Rabbit"._

"Onisan… Itaiiiiii…..Onichan…"

Sakuno le pasaba la goma de borrar por la barriga y el pecho, mientras que Ryoma se contorsionaba sobre el teclado y su escritorio.

"Kyyaa onichan… Kyaa… Mételo ahí…"

"Etto… ¿Dónde?"

"Ahí, onichan. Ahí…"

"Etto… Ah bueno."

Sakuno complació su pedido y se lo metió por el ombligo como le había dicho.

"Kyaaa a a a a a a a a …. Oni c h an n n n … It a ai i ii … Yaaaa… meeee…teee… O…neee…gaaa…iiii"

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

Desde ese día a Ryoma McNuggets le dejaron de gustar los conejitos.

Trrrrrrrr

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa."

**Xxx**

Sakuno volvía de la escuela por la tarde y se iba derechito a leer los comentarios a sus plagios, err, fics en la computadora. Su fiel juguete Ryoma siempre la esperaba echado en la mesa con su comida caliente.

"Onisan, bienvenido a casa… ¿Qué quieres comer primero? ¿Arroz, pollito o a mi? ¿Nya?"

"!Kawai! Etto…Estoy antojada de hamburguesas y papitas fritas. Así que preparas unas."

"Pero onichan, si te comes eso te vas a poner gorda y fea y te van a salir granos en los granos y nadie va a querer ser tu amigo y…"

"Ryoma McNugget no me obligues a traer el conejito…"

"No el conejito no… Kyaaaaaaaaa…. Onichan…"

El se levantó el mandilito que era lo único que traía puesto siempre y se tapó su carita para esconderse del conejito. Sakuno que era una mujer que destilaba mucha maldad, porque no quería admitir que plagiaba, sacó de su mochila escolar, su goma de borrar.

"Sí el conejito…"

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……..

"Kyaaaaaaaaa… Onichan… Noooo…"

Con eso bastó para deshacerse de Ryoma por un rato, ahora podía volver a plagiar, etto, adaptar sus fics. Tenía muchos comentarios que le pedían "konti plis", eso la ponía super feliz. Entonces seguiría haciendo lo que mejor sabía, continuar sus "adaptaplagios".

En eso estaba cuando sintió hambre de nuevo.

"Etto… Ryoma McNuggets… ¿Dónde está mi comida?"

Reclamó sin hallar respuesta.

"Mi comida o si no saco al conejito… ¿McNugget-chan? ¿Etto?"

Al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que la puerta de la entrada de su casa estaba abierta de par en par y toda la gente que pasó por ahí la vio en calzones. Lo peor de todo es que Ryoma no estaba por ningún lado.

Que descuidada era… Ahora iba a tener que salir a buscarlo, porque no podía usar la fuerza porque estaba demasiado hambrienta para ello. Así que abandonó su hogar para ir en su búsqueda. Primero fue a buscarlo en los alrededores, pero donde estaba la pila de repartidores de comida que habían muerto misteriosamente al lado de su ventana, no se encontraba.

Siguió recorriendo las calles sin suerte. ¿Dónde buscarlo? Podía estar en cualquier lugar.

"¿Has visto a mi mascota?"

Preguntaba a quien se le cruzara en el camino.

"Es como de mi tamaño y tiene el cabello negro y los ojos de perro y orejas de gato y cola de gato también y el mandil de mi abuela. ¿Lo has visto o no?"

Pero nadie le daba razón ni le prestaba atención.

"Mi mascota se perdió, tiene unos enormes, redondos y colgantes cascabeles en el cuello. Le gusta decir kyaaaa onichan y le tiene miedo a mi conejito."

Aún nadie le prestaba siquiera atención. Estaba desesperada y muerta de hambre. Afortunadamente para ella en el camino se encontró con varios de sus sempai. Llorosa y mocosa se acercó a ellos.

"Etto… Sempai… Etto… Mi mascota se perdió y no puedo encontrarla por ningún lado."

"Oh pobrecita, te ayudaremos a buscar a tu mascota. Pero dinos ¿Qué le gusta hacer a tu mascota? "

"Etto… Oishi sempai… etto… Le gusta jugar con mi borrador escolar, siempre lo está sacando de mi portalápices. Ya van dos cajas de baterías que se gasta, es que mi borrador es mecánico y gira en espiral…"

"¿Dónde lo fuiste a buscar?"

Le preguntó su superior de nuevo.

"Lo busqué en las librerías, en los puestos de mangas yaoi, etto, en las veterinarias, en los pet shop, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lugar. Buu, buuu."

"No llores, no llores… ¿Cómo se llama tu mascota?"

Dijo Oishi mientras le tendía una mano amiga, pero ella la tomó y se limpió con la manga de su uniforme de tennis recién lavado.

"Se llama Ryoma McNuggets-chan… Y no sé donde está…buuua…. Pobrecito está solito y sólo tiene un mandilito para taparse… Además le tiene miedo a los conejitos… Buua."

En ese momento uno de sus sempai se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo.

"Nyaaa, Momo… ¿Estas bien?"

Eiji sempai trató de resucitar a Momo-chan sempai quien parecía que se había tragado la hamburguesa con todo y envoltura.

"Etto…"

"Estoy bien…Sólo un poco sorprendido. ¿De dónde sacaste esa mascota? Según tengo entendido tú eres el terror de las mascotas. Hiiiaaa, si hasta hay un cementerio de mascotas con tu nombre. "

Dijo Momo mientras que trataba de guardar la compostura.

"Etto…Momo sempai malo… Buaaaa…"

"Mira lo que haces Momo, debería darte vergüenza hacer llorar a esa niña tan patética."

Dijo Fuji acercándose a la escena.

"¿Por casualidad tu mascota tiene…?"

Momo sacó de su bolsillo un papel en el cual empezó a marcar.

"Los ojos ambarinos…"

"Etto, sí."

"Cola y orejas de gato."

"Sí."

"¿Mide más o menos hasta la altura de mi pecho, vino en una caja enorme entregada por UPS?"

"Sí, sí, sí. ¿Lo has visto?"

"No, no tengo idea de lo que me hablas niña."

Y diciendo esto Momo empezó a correr en su búsqueda

"Oh, que bueno es Momo–chan, va a ayudarte a buscarlo. ¿Qué te parece Tezuka si lo buscamos en tu habitación? De seguro que ahí esta, debajo de tu cama está bien oscuro y a las mascotas les gustan los lugares así. "

"Fuji…"

"Sí Tezuka, además si me dejas jugar con tu zanahoria seguro que el conejito sale más rápido. ¿No?"

"Kyaaa… ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?"

Sakuno estaba tan emocionada con la zanahoria de Tezuka que hasta planeaba donar su conejito, sólo esperaba que la dejaran ver.

"Nyaaaa Oishi… ¿Qué te parece si también vamos a buscar nosotros? Yo busco debajo de las sabanas y tú debajo de la almohada."

"Eiji, por favor… Quedamos en que la ayudaríamos a buscar, pobre miren como sufre."

En ese momento se escuchó un gran estrépito con rechinar de llantas incluidas. Un auto se detuvo y de dentro salió…

"Ore-sama quiere saber de cuando acá le hacemos caso a esa niña deforme y trenzada. Ore-sama también quiere conocer la zanahoria de Tezuka antes que Fuji. ¿Ne Kabaji?"

"Eh…Usu…"

"Nyyaaaa, Oishiiii… Vámonos de una vez que esto es muy aburrido."

"Pero quedamos en que íbamos a ayudarla. Mírenla pobrecita."

Oishi siempre era fácil de convencer, demasiado fácil.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Tienes razón Kaidoh-kun. Lo siento Oishi pero no podemos ayudarla. Mi data no miente y me dice que ella es una plagiadora que sólo transcribe mangas y los quiere hacer pasar por adaptaciones. Además hay un 74% de probabilidades que lo haya hecho con varios mangas y videojuegos, también existe un 90% de probabilidades que apenas lleguemos a nuestras casas nos pongamos a reportarla por copiona."

Inui revisaba sus anotaciones en su consabido cuaderno y nuevamente hablaba con la verdad, como para todos es conocido su data no miente, pero si cierta persona que dice que _"__trata de hacer lo mismo transformando un manga shoujo a un fic yaoi, y trato de ver desde otra perspectiva un manga yaoi para adaptarlo a un sasunaru y que con eso tampoco hace plagio". _

"Hoi, hoi una plagiadora que vergüenza. Nyya, vamos Oishi…tenemos mejores cosas en las que perder el tiempo."

"¿Entonces no me van a ayudar?"

Ella amenazaba con empezar a chillar de nuevo.

"Saaa… Nosotros vamos a buscar en la habitación de Tezuka, Oishi y Eiji pueden buscar debajo de las piedras, Kaidoh e Inui en los matorrales y Oresama puede ir a buscarlo en algún relleno sanitario, ese que esta al costadito de la planta nuclear."

Exclamó Fuji arrastrando al capitán del equipo a regañadientes de Ore-sama.

Sakuno se secó las lágrimas entusiasmada de que aceptaran ayudarla y buscar en esos lugares tan peculiares que a ella jamás se le hubieran ocurrido. Que bueno era tener sempai tan inteligentes. Seguro que encontraban a Ryoma McNuggets primero que ella.

De camino hacia su casa pasó por una tienda en donde compró más baterías para sus borradores, un nuevo enchufe para su "conejito", una cadena para que no se le vuelva a escapar la mascota y un novedoso supositorio rastreador para que no se le vuelva a perder.

Kyaaa, tanto leer yaoi ya le entraban ideas bizarras de cómo ponérselo a su mascota. Entonces más ideas llegaban a su mentecita retorcida como que pasaría si sus sempai no llegaran a encontrar a Ryoma Mcnuggets. ¿Pasaría la noche afuera en la calle? Sólo, triste perdido y sin nadie que lo ayude. Quizá debería ir con sus sempai a buscarlo y llevar su cuaderno para anotar ideas yaoi que pudiera tener en el camino.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su casa.

"Oniiichan Ya estas de vuelta. Te estaba esperando"

Ella vio que su mascota salía del baño con cara de somnolencia y los ojos llenos de legaña.

"Oniichan Tu baño estaba muy sucio y no había nada con que limpiarlo así que use tu cepillo de dientes".

"Etto… ¿Mi cepillo de dientes rosadito? Nooo."

"Onisan por que no nos tomamos un baño. Juntos. Por que no me das un baño y me lavas bien mi colita. Estoy todo cochinito. Onisan no me dejes solo nunca más que me da miedo quedarme solito"

Como se había atrevido a hacer eso con su cepillo dental, ahora si que le ponía ese chip como su veterinario ponía el termómetro a las mascotitas.

"Ryoma Mc Nuggets ¿Donde demonios te habías metido? Me tenías preocupada. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por que no estabas haciendo yaoi?"

Explotó Sakuno.

"¿Querías que hiciera yaoi? Me lo tienes que pedir para que yo lo haga."

Respondió su mascota elevando sus orejitas y colita.

"Me tuviste muy preocupada, hasta tuve que salir a buscarte en calzones. Si me resfrío, me enfermo y me muero quien va a seguir adaptando para mis lectoras. ¿Quién? Y déjame decirte que no haces suficiente yaoi tampoco, necesito inspiración."

"Pero oniichan. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Si hago la comida, limpio tu casa, te hago las tareas, te he impreso todos tus doujinshis Narusasu Hard yaoi que tanto te gustan. He colgado el poster de Sasuke en pelotas en la pared de tu cuarto."

"Es que no es suficiente. Siempre me estas interrumpiendo y así no puedo plagiar en paz. Para remate te robas mi ropa interior y me la malogras"

Lo regaña y su mascota se pone triste.

"Onisan dame duro, duro duro"

La sigue fastidiando

"¿Que tú no te apagas nunca?"

"Si onisan pero tu me tienes que apagar aquí."

Y se dio la vuelta levantando los pompones de la cola.

"Ahí onichan, ves el botoncito de apagar, esta al costado del de autodestrucción."

"Etto…"

Entonces Sakuno se dio cuenta que había obrado mal. No era culpa de Ryoma Mcnuggets, era su culpa por no traerle un compañerito para que haga yaoi. Que tonta era.

"Onichan… ¿Me vas a apagar?"

"No lo sé, lo estoy pensando y eso puede tomar días."

Dijo ella.

"Awww. Yo te quiero mucho, onichan, pero si planeas apagarme mejor me voy con ese chico tan lindo que me esta haciendo señas obscenas desde la ventana del edificio de enfrente."

"Etto… ¿Dónde?"

Sakuno casi se cae de cabeza y cae sobre los repartidores muertos tratando de descubrir de quien se trataba, lamentablemente no pudo descubrirlo. ¿Quién sería aquel hombre misterioso? Lo más importante de todo. ¿Querría hacer yaoi?

**Xxx**

Nunca pensó que bañar a su mascota fuera tan divertido. Se puso unos guantes de goma, un pañuelo en cada trenza y uno alrededor de la cabeza. Armada de jabón para lavar autos, escobillas para lustrar zapatos, la esponjita verde para arrasar con la grasa, tenía todo para dejar limpiecito a Mcnuggets-chan. Hasta llevó una tabla donde refregaba sus calzones para refregarlo si no se dejaba bañar.

"Oni-san… ¿Por qué no te metes al agua conmigo?"

"No seas tonito Ryoma McNuggets, hoy no es domingo."

"Ahh… Onisan… Cuéntame un cuentito mientras me despellejas con tu esponja para lavar ollas industriales."

"Etto a ver... Había una vez un drabble, etto, había una vez una linda mascotita."

"¿Esa soy yo?"

Preguntaba Ryoma McNuggets.

"Sí.'

"!Nyyyya! ¿Qué más?"

"Etto… Ya me olvidé en que iba el manga."

"Awww. Onisan. ¿Por qué no eres original?"

"Ryoma no me obligues a traer al conejito."

"Nooo, el conejito no."

Y saltó de la tina de baño para ponerse a correr desnudo por toda la casa chorreando agua. Ella lo iba persiguiendo con la toalla en la mano.

"Onichan es malo, me quiere lastimar con el conejito del mal. Onichan, me odias onichan."

Ryoma trataba de escapar pero no había mucho lugar a donde correr. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando quiso salir, se estrelló contra un par de momos.

"Etto. Momo-sempai. ¡Que bueno verte! Etto… Gracias por evitar que mi masc… Etto… que mi hermano-primo saliera a la calle. Etto, lo estoy cuidando hasta que vengan del… etto, zoológico para llevárselo."

"1Onichan! No me mandes al zoológico, prometo portarme bien."

Gritó su mascota asustada.

"Ryoma Mcnuggets-chan no digas eso, no seas grosero. Deja que Momo-sempai entre y tome asiento. Etto… y también ponte la ropa."

"Nya Onichan. ¿Qué me pongo? ¿El vestidito rosado con las panty medias me trajiste? Mejor tú ponmelas."

"Etto…Ryoma Mcnuggets, no digas eso... Noo."

Momo estaba sudando frío, no porque la habitación estuviera caliente, si no porque Ryoma andaba saltando por todos lados meneando los cascabeles y la colita. Algo muy extraño había en todo esto y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

"Ryuzaki, vine a ver si estabas bien. Que lindo tu hermano-primo, que lindo, dulce y tierno es. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, digo, cómo así vino a visitarte?"

"Etto... En un camión…"

"¿De UPS?"

"Etto…No, de frutas y verduras frescas, del bosque…"

Dijo ella sudando también.

"Ya veo… ¿De verdad? ¿Y esa caja de ahí que es?"

"Es mi camita, nya. Ahí vine con muchos borradores que Sakuno oni san siempre se lleva a la escuela. Cuando me porto mal Sakuno oni san me encierra en mi cajita mirando a la pared."

"Etto… No... Ryoma Mcnuggets no digas mentiras."

"Pero Onisan tu me dijiste que me ibas a apagar, tú eres mala y no me quieres. ¡Momo-onichan ayúdame! Dile que no sea tan mala conmigo… Sakuno oni san es muy mala, me lastima con sus borradores y me los mete muy adentro. Kyyaa…"

Ryoma se le subió al sempai sobre los momos que tenía en su pantalón.

"Onisan… ¿Qué es eso? "

Preguntó Ryoma intrigado al sentir algo duro, medio puntiagudo pero también algo redondito y suavectito al sentarse sobre Momo-sempai.

"¿Esto?"

Dijo Momo señalando el bulto en su pantalón.

"Sí Onisan…Nya. ¿Puedo tocarlo?"

"Claro, tócalos. ¿Te gustan?"

"Sí Momo-nichan, son bastante suavecitos y esto es bien durito."

"Hummm ¿Quieres verlos más de cerca?"

Preguntó Momo metiendo la mano en su pantalón.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Momo-sempai… ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Gritó Sakuno mientras convulsionaba en el suelo producto de una hemorragia nasal peluda.

"Le voy a mostrar mis momos, míralos Ryuzaki. ¿No te parecen lindos?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa…"

Ella creyó que iba a morir de la emoción al ver lo que le iban a enseñar, pero Momo sacó de su pantalón un llavero de peluche en forma de dos duraznos y un juego de llaves.

"Momo-nisan, están muy lindos. Me gustan tus momos."

Y Ryoma se los frotaba en la cara.

"Momo-nisan mejor llévame contigo porque tú eres más bueno. Sakuno onichan me odia, no me quiere… Me lastima."

"Etto… No es cierto. Yo… yo…"

"Ella nunca me hace caso, prefiere plagiar mangas yaoi en vez de jugar conmigo y además me obliga a córtarle las uñas de los pies. Momo-nisan ayúdame."

"Ryoma Mcnuggets, no digas esas cosas."

"Mejor me voy metiendo en mi cajita para irme. No te preocupes Sakuno nisan, te dejo mis borradores. Ademas si me extrañas mucho me puedes ver por la ventana. Me voy a casa de Momo sempai que vive al frente."

"Etto…"

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, si él se marchaba, quien iba a hacer los quehaceres domésticos, quien le iba a cortar las uñas y quien la iba a ayudar a plagiar.

"Oni-san, tú no me quieres, tú me odias, pero de todas maneras yo te quiero mucho. Adiós."

Diciendo esto Ryoma Mcnuggets empujaba su cajita hacia la puerta. Momo aún se secaba la baba, digo, la cara del sudor cuando Ryoma estuvo listo para partir.

"Adios, Sakuno onichan. Vuelvo en dos horas."

Le dijo llegando a la puerta. Ella sonrió al verlo irse y le dijo…

"Asegurate de dejar la cortina abierta y de hacer mucho yaoi."

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

Le respondió y ella en agradecimiento sacó el conejito encendido.

"¿Entendido?"

Preguntó ella picandolo con las orejitas.

"Hai, hai…"

Diciendo esto Ryoma Mcnuggets se fue.

Ella se quedó sola, triste y abandonada en medio de la sala de su departamento. Había quedado un hueco en donde estuvo colocada la caja de su amada mascota. Suspiró entonces y empezó a correr para instalar su equipo de filmación con la computadora al lado.

"!Yaoi live action! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Decía ella sentada en la ventana mientras que se inspiraba en nuevas escenas para sus fics yaoi. Ya no tenía que plagiar a Yuu Watase o Haruka Minami, ahora sí que tenía inspiración a la mano.

Trrrrrrr… Decía el conejito.

Fue así como la vida de Adela Sakuno Noriega Ryuzaki dio una vuelta increible. De ser una plagiadora descerebrada pasó a ser una Juanita Estrella en potencia. Se dedicó entonces a escribir majos dicks err. Fics y honrar a los originales. Todo ello gracias al amor incondicional de su querida mascota Ryoma Mcnuggets y al poder correctivo de los conejitos.

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

**Fin….**

**Notas de autor: Nos estamos acercando ****al capítulo final y tenemos **_**que decirles que ningún repartidor de comida, conductor y camión de UPS fueron maltratados en la realización de este drabble. Los "conejitos" de Sakuno son biodegradables y no contaminan, funcionan a pilas, motor hidráulico, gas natural, rueda de hámster o electricidad producida por molinos de viento. Así mismo la caja feliz de Ryoma Mcnuggets es de material reciclable, reusable, reencauchable y relabable. El juguete sorpresa de tu cajita feliz es por tiempo limitado. Por cada 50 reviews te mandamos un llaverito como el de Momo, durito y suavecito. Por cada 100 te mandamos los pompones de Ryoma Mcnuggets. Y por cada 1000000000000 te mandamos el conejito que usó Adela Sakuno Noriega Ryuzaki durante este drabble, si es que logramos quitárselo. **_

_**Sientase libres de acosarnos, lanzarnos piedras, papeles, tijeras, libros, plagios, mangas, conejitos, baterías Duracel, etc. **_**Ah si, Nekocat en tus manos encomiendo la popularidad de este drabble. **_**Ya bueno, todo está consumado. Amen. XD **_

**(*) R. Y. O . ****M . A : Rock You On My Ass.**


End file.
